Si decido quedarme
by patrynachys
Summary: Katniss lo tiene todo. Una hermana pequeña, un padre músico y el don de tocar el chelo como los ángeles. Muy pronto la examinarán para entrar en Juliard y deberá dejarlo todo: ciudad, familia, amigos, novio. A pesar de que ama el chelo, la decisión la inquieta. Sin embargo sucederá algo que la dejará hospitalizada y deberá tomar la decisión más importante de todas
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman. Yo solo las uno y las modifico a mi antojo para sacar esta historia.**

**Antes que nada decirles que esta es una historia fuerte. Un drama, hay romance, pero prevalece el drama. Les anticipo que llorarán, porque de hecho la historia empieza con una tragedia, así que avisadas están.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo uno**

**Hora: 7:09**

Todo el mundo cree que fue por culpa de la nieve. Y en cierta forma supongo que es verdad.

Esta mañana, cuando despierto, una fina capa blanca cubre el césped delantero de nuestra casa. No pasa de un par de centímetros, pero en esta parte de Oregón, basta eso para que todo quede paralizado, porque el único "don barredora" del condado, está ocupado despejando carreteras. Lo que cae del cielo es agua mojada, gotas, gotas y más gotas, pero de nieve, nada.

Sin embargo es suficiente, para cerrar las escuelas. Mi hermanita pequeña, Prim, suelta un aullido de felicidad cuando la noticia es anunciada por la radio de mamá.

- ¡Día de nieve! – Grita – Vamos papá, vamos a hacer un muñeco

Mi padre sonríe y da unos golpecitos a su pipa. Empezó a fumar en pipa hace poco, desde que le dio por el rollo años cincuenta al estilo de la comedia: Father knows best. También lleva corbata. Aunque no sé muy bien si se trata de una cuestión de vestimenta ó de ironía, una manera de expresar que en otros tiempos fue punki pero ahora es profesor de inglés, o si el hecho de convertirse en maestro, lo ha metido en esta especie de experiencia atávica.

En cualquier caso me gusta el aroma del tabaco de pipa. Es dulce y ahumado, y me trae recuerdos del invierno y las estufas a leña.

- Muy valiente de tu parte – Le dice a Prim – pero la nieve apenas está cuajando en la carretera ¿por qué no pruebas con una ameba, en lugar de un muñeco?

Se nota que papá está contento. Ese par de centímetros de nieve ha acarreado que todos los centros de enseñanza del condado se cierren, incluidos mi instituto y el colegio, donde él enseña, así que también, es un inesperado día de fiesta para papa. Mi madre, que trabaja en una agencia de viajes de la ciudad, apaga la radio y se sirve una segunda taza de café.

- Bueno, si todos faltan injustificadamente, no esperen que yo vaya a trabajar. No sería justo – Toma el teléfono y llama a la agencia. Cuando cuelga nos lanza una mirada – ¿Preparo el desayuno?

Papá y yo soltamos una carcajada al unísono. Mamá solo sabe preparar cereales y tostadas. Es papá quien cocina en esta familia.

Fingiendo no oírnos, ella saca una caja de Bisquick del armario.

- Vamos ya, no creo que sea tan difícil ¿Quién quiere crepes?

- ¡Yo!¡Yo! – Grita Prim - ¿Podemos echarles trocitos de chocolate?

- No veo por qué no.

- ¡Yujuuu! – aúlla mi hermana agitando los brazos.

- ¿De dónde sacas tanta energía a estas horas de la mañana? – Bromeo, y me vuelvo hacia mi madre – No deberías dejarle tomar tanto chocolate.

- No, si ahora lo he hecho liviano – me sigue ella – Lo suyo es de nacimiento

- Bien, mientras no me lo des a mí – le advierto

- Eso podría tipificarse como maltrato juvenil – tercia papá

Mamá me acerca un tazón humeante y el periódico.

- Sale una estupenda foto de tu novio – Me dice.

-¿En serio? ¿Una foto?

-Ajá. Y por cierto es todo lo que hemos visto de él en el verano – añade, lanzándome una mirada de soslayo con una ceja arqueada, su versión de una mirada penetrante.

- Lo sé – digo, y se me escapa un inoportuno suspiro.

La banda de Peeta, los Shooting Star, se encuentra en una espiral ascendente, lo que es magnífico… casi siempre.

- Ah, esta juventud de hoy ya no sabe apreciar la fama - refunfuña papá, sonriendo. Sé que se alegra por Peeta, que incluso se enorgullece de él.

Hojeo el periódico hasta llegar a la agenda cultural. Hay una pequeña nota sobre los Shooting Star, con una foto diminuta de sus cuatro miembros, junto a un extenso círculo sobre los Bikini y una imagen grande de su cantante, la diva del punk-rock Glimm Vega. En la nota solo dice que la banda local Shooting Star será la telonera de los Bikini en Portland, una de las ciudades incluidas en su gira nacional. No menciona lo que para mí es una noticia aún más importante: que anoche los Shooting Star actuaron como grupo principal en un club de Seattle y que, según el mensaje que me envió Peeta a medianoche, se agotaron las entradas.

- ¿Irás al concierto de esta noche? – pregunta papá.

- Pensaba ir. Depende de si cierran las carreteras por culpa de la nieve.

- Si, menuda nevada se avecina – ironiza él, señalando un solitario copo que desciende lentamente.

.

Además, de ensayar con un pianista universitario que la profesora se ha sacado de la manga – La Sra. Christie, que enseñaba música en la universidad antes de jubilarse, y con la que he estudiado los últimos años, siempre anda a la caza de víctimas que me acompañen "Para que mantengas el nivel y les demuestres a esos creídos de Juiliard como se toca", arguye.

Aun no me han admitido en Juiliard, pero la prueba me fue muy bien. La suite de Bach y la música de Shostakóvich fluyeron de mi instrumento mejor que nunca, como si mis dedos fueran una prolongación del arco y las cuerdas. Cuando acabé de tocar, jadeante y con las piernas temblorosas, uno de los examinadores aplaudió un poco, lo que imagino, no ocurre con frecuencia. Al salir me dijo que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a una "joven campesina de Oregón" en Juiliard. No supe definir si eso era un halago o un insulto, pero decidí pasarlo por alto. La profesora Christie, se lo tomó como un indicio de que iba a ser aceptada. Umm, no sé. Tampoco estoy segura al cien por cien de querer que me acepten. Igual que ha ocurrido con la meteórica ascensión de Shooting Star, mi ingreso en Juiliard daría pie a ciertas complicaciones, o sea, agravaría las ya surgidas durante los últimos meses.

- Necesito otro café. ¿Alguien se apunta? – pregunta mamá, acercándose con la vieja cafetera eléctrica.

Olisqueo el aroma intenso y untuoso de la variedad francesa de café tostado que preferimos en casa. Con solo olerlo ya te espabila. Por lo que yo prefiero el chocolate. Para mí y para Peeta es la mejor bebida para despertarnos.

- Quizá me vuelva a la cama – anuncio – Tengo el chelo en el instituto, así que ni siquiera puedo ensayar.

- ¿todo un día sin ensayar? Oh, pobre corazón en pena, no sufras – me pincha mamá. Aunque se ha aficionado a la música clásica a lo largo de los años ("Es como aprender a apreciar el queso maloliente", afirma), como público obligado no siempre se ha mostrado complacida con mis ensayos maratonianos.

Del sótano llega un ruido estrepitoso. Prim está aporreando la batería heredada de papá, de los tiempos en que tocaba en una banda importante de la ciudad, o sea, casi desconocida en el resto del mundo, y trabajaba en una tienda de discos.

Él sonríe al oír el estruendo de redobles y platillos, y eso me evoca un viejo remordimiento. Sé que es una tontería, pero siempre me he preguntado si lo decepcionó que no me dedicara al rock. Era lo que tenía pensado, sí, pero en la clase de música de tercero me sentí atraída por el violonchelo, un instrumento que me pareció casi humano. Intuí que podría contarme toda clase de secretos, y así fue como empecé. De eso hace casi diez años y aún sigo con él.

- ¿Alguien quería volver a acostarse? – grita mamá para hacerse oír.

- Qué te parece, la nieve ya se está derritiendo – comenta papá, dando unas chupadas a la pipa.

Me asomo a la puerta de atrás para echar un vistazo. El sol ha conseguido abrirse camino entre las nubes y se oye el siseo del hielo al derretirse. Cierro la puerta y vuelvo a la mesa.

- Los del condado han exagerado las cosas – comento.

- Naturalmente – dice mamá – Pero ahora no pueden dar marcha atrás, después de anunciar el cierre de las escuelas. Y yo ya he llamado para pedir día libre.

- Pues sí – dice papá – Razón de más para aprovechar este inesperado paréntesis. ¿Qué tal subirnos al coche y pasar a ver a Finnick y Annie?

Son unos viejos amigos de mis padres, de la época en que él se dedicaba a la música. Desde el nacimiento de su hijo han optado por comportarse como adultos. Viven en una vieja y espaciosa granja. Finnick se dedica a algo de webs de Internet en un establo devenido en despacho y Annie trabaja en un hospital cercano. Su bebé es la principal razón de que mis padres quieran visitarlos. Ahora que Prim acaba de cumplir los ocho años y yo tengo diecisiete, ya no despedimos ese olor a leche agria que tanto emboba a los adultos.

- Y al volver podemos pasar por BookBarn ¿Vamos? –propone mamá para engatusarme.

Se trata de una vieja, enorme y polvorienta librería de segunda mano. En la trastienda guardan un alijo de discos de música clásica, a veinticinco centavos, que nadie parece querer aparte de mi. Tengo una pila escondida debajo de mi cama. Una no va por ahí alardeando de poseer una colección de música clásica.

Se lo enseñé a Peeta, pero cuando ya hacía cinco meses que salíamos. Esperaba que se echara a reír, porque es un chico con toda la onda, con sus tejanos de dobladillo vuelto y sus converse negras, sus desgastadas camisetas punk-rock y sus tatuajes sutiles. No es de la clase de chicos que salen con alguien como yo. Y por eso, cuando hace dos años en el ala de música del instituto advertí que me miraba, creí que pretendía burlarse de mí y me empeñé en evitarlo. El caso es que no se rió cuando le enseñé mi colección. Resultó que el también tenía una colección de discos polvorientos bajo su cama, de punk-rock, claro.

- También podríamos parar en casa de los abuelos para una cena temprana – sugiere papá, alargando ya la mano para tomar el teléfono – Estaremos de vuelta con tiempo más que suficiente para que vayas a Portland – agrega mientras marca el número.

- De acuerdo – acepto. No es por el cebo de BookBarn, ni porque Peeta esté de gira, o porque mi mejor amiga, Madge, esté ocupada con el anuario. Ni siquiera es porque tenga el chelo en el instituto, o porque no quiera quedarme en casa viendo la tele o durmiendo. Es que, sencillamente, me gusta salir con mi familia. Esa es otra cosa de las que no se alardea, pero Peeta también es así.

- Prim - Llama papá - ¡A vestirse! ¡Nos vamos de aventura!

Mi hermana culmina su solo de batería con un estrépito de platillos y sube corriendo a su habitación. Momentos después irrumpe en la cocina ya vestida, como si se hubiera puesto la ropa mientras bajaba como un rayo por la empinada escalera de madera de nuestra casa victoriana, plagada de corriente de aire.

Cuando pasa a mi lado, le acomodo la camisa, dentro de la falda

- Patito – Le digo y ella se gira y me saca la lengua. Odia que le digan así.

Viene canturreando algo que no llego a identificar, pero que mi padre capta al vuelo.

-¿Alice Cooper? – Refunfuña papá – Pero bueno, ¿Todo vale en esta casa? Al menos canta algo de los Ramones, niña.

- School´s out forever – sigue Prim a pesar de las protestas.

- Prim la optimista – comento

Mamá ríe y deposita un plato de crepes un poco chamuscados sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- A desayunar, familia.

- Mejor saquemos el frasco donde guaramos las galletas glaseadas que nos trajo Peeta – Murmuro

**Hora: 8:17**

Subimos al coche, un Buick herrumbroso que ya era viejo cuando nos lo dio la abuela al nacer Prim. Mis padres me preguntan si quiero conducir. No quiero. Papá se sienta al volante. Ahora le gusta conducir. Se había negado tercamente a sacarse el carnet durante años, e insistía en ir en bicicleta a todas partes. Cuando tocaba en la banda, su negativa a conducir obligaba a los demás a turnarse al volante, algo que les exasperaba. Mamá era más insistente. Le daba la lata, trataba de engatusarlo y a veces le gritaba que obtuviese el permiso de una vez, pero él se obstinaba en que prefería pedalear. "Entonces, ponte a fabricar una bicicleta en la que quepamos los tres y no nos mojemos cuando llueva", le exigía ella. Y el siempre se reía y le aseguraba que lo haría.

Pero cuando mamá se quedó embarazada de Prim, se plantó y dijo basta. Papá pareció comprender que algo había cambiado. Dejó de discutir y se sacó el carnet. También volvió a estudiar para obtener el título de profesor. Supongo que no pasaba nada por seguir siendo inmaduro con un hijo, pero con dos había llegado la hora de convertirse en adulto, la hora de ponerse corbata.

También la lleva esta mañana, a conjunto con una chaqueta jaspeada y zapatos vintage con puntera.

- Ya veo que te vas vestido para la nieve – Le digo.

- Soy como el correo del zar – replica, rascando el hielo del coche con una de las muñecas de plástico de que Prim suele dejar esparcidas por el césped. – Ni la lluvia, ni la ventisca, ni un centímetro de nieve me obligarán a vestirme como un leñador.

- Oye, que yo vengo de una familia de leñadores – le advierte mi madre – Nada de burlarse de los blancos pobres de este país.

- Nada más lejos de mi intención mi lady. Solo me refería a un contraste de estilos.

Papá tiene que darle al contacto varias veces, para que el auto arranque por fin con un ruido ahogado. A continuación se produce la habitual batalla por el dominio de la radio. Mamá quiere la emisora NPR. Papá prefiere Frank Sinatra, Prim exige Bob Esponja, Y yo quería la emisora de música clásica, pero, siendo la única aficionada a los clásicos en familia, estoy dispuesta a conformarme con los Shooting Star. Eso me hace sentir más cerca de Peeta.

Papá interviene.

- Dado que hoy todos nos estamos saltando algunas clases, deberíamos escuchar las noticias si no queremos sufrir de ignorantitis…

- Ignorantemia – Lo corrige mamá, burlona

Él pone los ojos en blanco, le aprieta la mano y carraspea de esa forma tan profesoril.

- Cómo decía, primero la radio, y luego de las noticias, la emisora clásica. Prim, no vamos a torturarte con eso, puedes ponerte un CD – decide, y desconecta el reproductor de CD portátil que tiene acoplado a la radio – Pero cuidado: Alice Cooper no está permitido en mi auto – Mete la mano en la guantera y revuelve el interior - ¿Qué tal Jonathan Richman?

- Quiero Bob Esponja. ¡Mira, ya está puesto! – grita Prim, dando botes y señalando el portátil. Por lo visto, las crepes chamuscadas con trocitos de chocolate y sirope más las galletas glaseadas son una combinación letal, han disparado su hiperactividad.

- Hija, me decepcionas – bromea papá. Tanto Prim como yo nos hemos criado con las tontorronas canciones de Jonathan Richman, el santo patrón musical de mis padres.

Una vez hecha la selección de la banda sonora, nos ponemos en marcha. Hay algo de nieve en la carretera, pero en su mayor parte sólo está mojada. Claro que esto es Oregón y aquí las carreteras siempre están mojadas. Mamá solía bromear con que es peor una carretera seca. "Los conductores se ponen chulos, olvidan toda precaución y empiezan a conducir como idiotas. Los polis hacen su agosto endosando multas por los excesos de velocidad"

Apoyo la cabeza en la ventanilla y contemplo el paisaje que pasa, un retablo de abetos verde oscuro salpicados de nieve, finos jirones de niebla blanca y pesados nubarrones en el cielo. El interior del auto está tan caldeado que las ventanillas se empañan. Dibujo garabatos con el dedo.

Cuando termina el boletín de noticias, sintonizamos la emisora de música clásica. Escucho los primeros compases de _la sonata para violonchelo n° 3 de Beethoven_, precisamente la obra que iba a practicar esta tarde. Parece una especie de coincidencia cósmica. Me concentro en las notas, imaginando que las toco, agradecida por la oportunidad de practicar mentalmente, feliz de ir calentita en un auto con mi sonata y mi familia. Cierro los ojos.

.

Uno no espera que la radio funcione después. Pero funciona.

El auto ha quedado destripado. El impacto de un camión de cuatro toneladas que circula a cien kilómetros por hora y se estrella contra el lado del acompañante tiene la fuerza de una bomba atómica. Arranca las puertas de cuajo y el asiento del pasajero atraviesa la ventanilla del conductor. Lanza el chasis dando tumbos por la carretera y el motor se desgarra como si fuese una telaraña. Manda las ruedas y los tapacubos al interior del bosque. E incendia fragmentos del depósito de gasolina, así que ahora hay unas llamas diminutas lamiendo la carretera mojada.

Además produce un ruido de mil demonios. Toda una sinfonía al triturar, un coro al reventar, un aria al explotar y finalmente, el triste aplauso de trozos metálicos impactando contra los árboles. Después todo queda en silencio excepto _la sonata para violonchelo n° 3 de Beethoven, _que sigue sonando. No se sabe cómo, la radio del coche aun funciona, así que Beethoven se escucha en la que antes era una tranquila mañana de Febrero.

Al principio creo que no ha pasado nada demasiado grave. Todavía oigo a Beethoven. Y estoy de pie en la cuneta, junto a la carretera. Cuando me miro, la falda tejana, la chaqueta de punto y las botas negras que me puse por la mañana están igual que cuando salimos de casa.

Trepo por el terraplén para ver mejor el coche. Ni siquiera es ya un automóvil, sino un esqueleto metálico sin asientos y sin pasajeros. Lo que significa que el resto de mi familia tiene que haber salido despedida igual que yo. Me limpio las manos en la falda y camino por la carretera en su busca.

Primero veo a papá. Desde varios metros de distancia distingo el bulto de la pipa en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. ¡Papá!, grito. A su alrededor el asfalto está pegajoso y encuentro trozos grises que parecen de una coliflor. Se lo que estoy viendo, pero en principio no logro relacionarlo con mi padre. Lo que me viene a la mente son esas noticias sobre tornados e incendios, cuando explican que han destrozado una casa pero han dejado intacta la de al lado.

A continuación encuentro a mamá. Casi no se ve sangre, pero ya tiene los labios azulados y el blanco de sus ojos está completamente rojo, como un demonio de una película de terror serie B. Parece absolutamente irreal. Y es al verla convertida en zombi cuando me recorre una oleada de pánico.

¡Prim! ¡Tengo que encontrarla! ¿Dónde está? Giro en redondo con súbito frenesí, como la vez que la perdí de vista durante diez minutos en la tienda de comestibles. Llegué a convencerme de que la habían secuestrado, pero solo se había alejado para inspeccionar la sección de chucherías. Cuando la encontré, no sabía si darle un abrazo o regañarla.

Vuelvo corriendo a la cuneta de la que he salido y veo que asoma una mano "¡Prim! ¡Estoy aquí! – Le grito – Alarga la mano y te sacaré" Pero cuando me acerco más, veo el destello metálico de una pulsera de plata de la que cuelgan un chelo y una guitarra diminutos. Me la regaló Peeta cuando cumplí los diecisiete. Es mi pulsera, la llevaba esta mañana. Me miro la muñeca, sigo llevándola.

Me aproximo y compruebo que no es Prim quien yace en la cuneta. Soy yo. La sangre del pecho me ha empapado la camisa, la falda, la chaqueta de punto, y ha teñido la nieve con gotas que parecen pintura. Tengo una pierna retorcida y desgarrada, con el hueso a la vista. Tengo los ojos cerrados y el pelo castaño oscuro ensangrentado.

Me doy la vuelta. Algo falla. Esto no puede estar ocurriendo. Somos una familia que ha salido en coche. Esto no es real. Debo de haberme quedado dormida. "¡No! Basta. Por favor, basta. ¡Despierta, por favor!", grito al aire helado. Mi aliento debería formar vaho, pero no lo hace. Me miro la muñeca, que está como siempre, sin heridas, ni restos de sangre, y me pellizco con fuerza.

No siento nada.

No es la primera vez que sufro una pesadilla. En algunas ocasiones Peeta está a mi lado para contenerme del mal sueño. Otras no. He soñado que me caía a un abismo, que tocaba en un recital sin saberme la partitura o que rompía con Peeta, pero siempre he logrado abrir los ojos en el último momento, levantar la cabeza de la almohada y detener la película de terror que se desarrollaba tras mis párpados. Lo intento de nuevo. "¡Despierta! – Chillo - ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!" pero no despierto.

Entonces oigo algo. La música. Aún oigo la música, así que me concentro en ella. Toco las notas de _la sonata para violonchelo n°3_ con los dedos, como suelo hacer cuando escucho obras que estoy practicando. Peeta lo llama _air chelo_. Siempre dice que un día tenemos que tocar a dúo, él _air guitar_ y yo _air chelo_ "Al acabar, podemos romper los instrumentos como los Who. Sé que te gustaría", bromea.

Sigo concentrada en tocar en el aire, hasta que el coche exhala su último aliento y la música se apaga con él.

No pasa mucho rato hasta que se oyen las sirenas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Lo subí un día antes porque ya lo tengo listo y no sé si mañana podre subirlo.**

**Bien, escucho comentarios. **

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman. Yo solo las uno y las modifico a mi antojo para sacar esta historia.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o**

**Capitulo 2**

**Hora: 09:23**

"¿Estoy muerta?"

Tengo que preguntármelo

"¿Estoy muerta?"

Al principio parecía obvio que estar allí de pie, viéndolo todo, era solo temporal, un interludio antes de la luz blanca y la vida entera pasando entera por delante de los ojos en un instante mientras me dirigía allá donde tuviera que ir.

Pero ya han llegado los sanitarios, además de la policía y los bomberos. Alguien ha cubierto a mi padre con una sábana y un bombero está cerrando la bolsa de plástico en que han metido a mamá. Habla de ella con otro bombero, que no aparenta mas de dieciocho años. El mayor le explica al novato que seguramente mi madre fue la primera en recibir el golpe y que murió en el acto, lo que justifica la ausencia de sangre.

- Parada cardíaca instantánea – dice -. Cuando el corazón no late, no hay hemorragia. Te vas desangrando poco a poco.

No quiero pensar en eso, en mamá desangrándose poco a poco, así que reflexiono en cuan adecuado resulta que fuera la primera en recibir el golpe, amortiguándolo para nosotros. No ha sido elección suya, obviamente, pero la cuestión es que así era ella.

Pero ¿Estoy muerta? Mi cuerpo tendido en el borde de la carretera, con una pierna colgando en la cuneta, está rodeado por varios hombres y mujeres que se afanan frenéticamente y me inyectan no sé qué. Estoy medio desnuda, los sanitarios me han rasgado la camisa. Tengo un pecho al aire. Aparto la vista por vergüenza.

La policía ha colocado balizas luminosas a lo largo del perímetro del accidente. A los coches que llegan les indican que den media vuelta, la carretera está cerrada. Los agentes sugieren alternativas, carreteras secundarias que llevarán a los automovilistas a sus destinos.

No obstante, muchos coches estacionan cerca. Sus ocupantes se bajan, rodeándose el cuerpo con los brazos por el frío. Observan la escena del accidente. Luego apartan la mirada, algunos sollozando. Una mujer vomita entre los helechos de la cuneta. Y aunque no saben quiénes somos ni lo que ha ocurrido, rezan por nosotros. Percibo que rezan.

Esto también me hace pensar que estoy muerta. Esto, y el hecho de que mi cuerpo parece completamente inerte. Además, al mirarme la pierna pelada hasta el hueso por la fricción del asfalto, se que debería experimentar unos dolores atroces. Tampoco lloro, a pesar de que a mi familia acaba de ocurrirle algo inimaginable. Somos como el huevo Humpty Dumpty del acertijo infantil, y ni todos los caballeros y hombres del rey juntos podrán recomponernos.

Mientras medito todo esto, la sanitaria pelirroja y pecosa que ha estado asistiéndome, responde a mi pregunta.

- Ocho en la escala de coma. ¡Hay que intubarla ya! – grita.

Ella y el sanitario de mandíbula cuadrada me meten un tubo por la garganta, le acoplan una bolsa con una pera de goma y empiezan a bombear aire.

- ¿Cuánto tardará el helicóptero?

- diez minutos – responde el sanitario – Y veinte para regresar a la ciudad.

- Pues vamos a llevarla nosotros en quince minutos aunque tengas que correr como un condenado.

Intuyo que el tipo piensa: que no me hará ningún bien que la ambulancia sufra un accidente, y estoy de acuerdo con él. Pero no dice nada, se limita a apretar la mandíbula. Me meten en la ambulancia y la pelirroja sube atrás conmigo. Sigue bombeándome aire con una mano, mientras con la otra ajusta el suero y los monitores. Luego me aparta un mechón de la frente.

- Aguanta – me dice

.

Di mi primer recital cuando tenía diez años. Por entonces llevaba dos cursos estudiando chelo. Al principio sólo en el colegio, como parte de la asignatura de Música. Fue pura casualidad que tuvieran un violonchelo, un instrumento muy caro y frágil. Un profesor universitario de Literatura fallecido había legado su Hamburg a nuestra escuela, donde pasaba mayor parte del tiempo olvidado en un rincón. Casi todos mis compañeros preferían aprender guitarra o saxofón.

Cuando anuncie a mis padres que iba a ser violonchelista, les entro un ataque de risa. Más tarde se disculparon, asegurándome que había sido la imagen de un instrumento tan voluminoso entre mis piernas larguiruchas lo que había provocado las carcajadas. En cuanto comprendieron que la cosa iba en serio, se tragaron la risa tonta y adoptaron una actitud de apoyo.

Sin embargo, su reacción aún seguía escociéndome de un modo que nunca les había confesado; de haberlo hecho, no estoy segura que lo hubieran comprendido.

Papá muchas veces bromeaba con que les habían cambiado al bebé en el hospital, porque no me parecía al resto de las mujeres de la familia. Todas altas, rubias y ojos azules, mientras que yo soy de cabello castaño y ojos grises. Más parecida a papá, de él heredé su cabello y el color de sus ojos, bueno al menos puedo decir eso. A medida que fui creciendo, la broma de papá adquirió mayor relevancia de la que él mismo pretendía. A veces me sentía realmente como si procediera de otra tribu. No me parecía en nada a mi padre, irónico y extrovertido, ni tenía la fortaleza de mi madre. Y para rematar la cosa, en lugar de aprender a tocar la guitarra eléctrica, voy y me decido por el violonchelo.

De todas formas, en mi familia tocar un instrumento es más importante que la clase de música que elijas, así que cuando al cabo de unos meses resultó claro que mi afición por chelo no era un capricho pasajero, mis padres alquilaron uno para que practicara en casa. Las escalas y triadas quejumbrosas condujeron a unos primeros intentos con _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little star_, que después dieron paso a los estudios básicos, hasta que empecé a interpretar suites de Bach. En mi colegio, la asignatura de Música no era gran cosas, así que mamá me buscó profesor particular, un universitario que venía a casa una vez a la semana. A lo largo de los años tuve varios profesores particulares que luego, cuando mis dotes superaban las suyas, tocaban conmigo.

Seguí así hasta noveno curso. Entonces papá, que conocía a la profesora Christie de su época en la tienda de música, le preguntó si podría darme clases. Ella aceptó escucharme, sin esperar gran cosa de mí, solo como un favor a mi padre, según ella misma me contó después. Los dos me escucharon desde abajo mientras yo practicaban una sonata de Vivaldi en mi cuarto. Cuando baje para cenar, se ofreció a encargarse de mi educación musical.

Sin embargo, mi primer recital lo di unos años antes de conocerla. Fue en un local de la ciudad, un lugar donde solían actuar bandas de rock, así que la acústica era terrible para la música clásica sin amplificaciones. Toqué un solo de violonchelo de la _Danza del Hada Pan de Azúcar _de Tchaikovski.

Mientras esperaba mi turno entre bambalinas y escuchaba a los demás niños aporreando el piano o arrancando maullidos al violín, estuve a punto de largarme. Me escabullí por la puerta del escenario y me quedé en los escalones de entrada, hiperventilando con la cara entre las manos. A mi profesora le dio un pequeño ataque de pánico y mandó a todo el mundo a buscarme.

Fue papá quien me encontró. Por entonces estaba iniciando su conversión de tipo enrollado a tipo convencional, así que llevaba traje al estilo clásico, con cinturón de piel tachonado y botas negras de caña baja.

- ¿Estás bien, Kat Kat? – me preguntó, sentándose a mi lado en los escalones.

Sacudí la cabeza, demasiado avergonzada para responder.

-¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡No puedo hacerlo! – chille al fin

El arqueo una de sus pobladas cejas y me miró con sus ojos grises. Me sentí como un espécimen desconocido sometido a análisis. Él había tocado en muchas bandas. Obviamente, nunca había experimentado algo tan banal como el miedo escénico.

- Pues es una lástima, la verdad – dijo – Iba a darte un regalo muy bonito después del recital. Algo mejor que unas flores.

- Dáselo a otra persona. No puedo hacerlo. Yo no soy como tú, mamá o Prim – Mi hermana tenía solo seis meses en aquella época, pero ya había dejado claro que poseía mas personalidad y energía de las que tendría yo en toda mi vida. Por supuesto, era rubia de ojos azules. Además, no había nacido en un hospital, sino en una clínica privada, de modo que no cabía la posibilidad de un cambiazo accidental.

- Es cierto – convino papá – Cuando Prim dio su primer recital de arpa estaba de los mas pancha. Es todo un prodigio, ya lo creo.

Reí entre lágrimas. Él me rodeo los hombros cariñosamente.

- ¿Sabes?, a mi me entraba mieditis antes de cada concierto.

Lo miré. Papá siempre parecía absolutamente seguro de todo.

- Sólo lo dices para animarme.

- No, en serio – afirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza – Me entraban unos nervios espantosos. Y eso que era el baterista y actuaba al fondo del escenario. El público ni siquiera se fijaba en mí.

-¿Y qué hacías?

-Se achispaba de lo lindo – intervino mamá, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del escenario. Llevaba una minifalda negra de vinilo, una camiseta roja de tirantes y a Prim babeando alegremente en su mochila portabebés – Un par de litros antes del concierto. Una terapia que no te recomiendo.

- Tu madre tiene razón. Los servicios sociales no celebran que los chicos de diez años beban. Además cuando se me caían las baquetas y vomitaba en el escenario, la gente lo consideraba un detalle punk. Pero a ti te censurarán sin piedad si se te cae el arco y hueles a cerveza. Los de la música clásica son así de remilgados.

Me reí. Seguía asustada, pero me reconfortaba pensar que quizá el miedo escénico lo había heredado de papá; después de todo, yo no era una niña expósita.

- ¿Y si meto la pata? ¿Y si lo hago rematadamente mal?

- Puede que esto te sorprenda, Katniss, pero ahí hay muchos chicos que van a hacerlo fatal, así que no van a fijarse precisamente en ti – aseguró mamá. Prim lo corroboró con un chillido.

- Pero en serio, ¿Cómo se hace para dominar los nervios?

Papá sonreía, pero noté que se había puesto serio porque contestó en tono más pausado.

- No se hace nada. Simplemente te aguantas y al final se pasan.

Y así fue como salí a escena. Mi ejecución no fue brillante. No alcancé la gloria ni obtuve una ovación, pero tampoco me salió mal del todo. Y después del recital recibí el regalo prometido. Estaba en el coche, en el asiento del acompañante, y tenía un aspecto tan humano como aquel primer chelo por el que me había sentido atraída dos años antes. Y no era de alquiler. Era mío.

**Hora: 10:12**

Cuando una ambulancia llega al hospital más cercano – no el de mi ciudad, sino un pequeño centro médico de la zona que parece más bien una residencia de ancianos – los sanitarios me llevan presurosos al interior.

-¡Creo que tiene un neumotórax! ¡Pónganle una sonda pleural y trasládenla inmediatamente! – grita la amable sanitaria pelirroja al entregarme a un equipo de enfermeros y médicos.

- ¿donde están los otros? – pregunta un tipo barbudo con bata de cirujano.

- El otro conducto sufrió contusiones leves, lo están tratando en el lugar del accidente. Los padres ya estaban muertos cuando llegamos. Hay una niña de unos siete años que viene detrás de nosotros.

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro, como si llevara veinte minutos conteniendo la respiración. Después de verme en la cuneta, no había tenido valor para buscar a Prim. Si le había pasado lo mismo que a papá y mamá, lo mismo que a mí… No quería ni pensarlo. Pero no, está viva.

Me llevan a una habitación pequeña con luces brillantes. Un médico me unta una cosa naranja en un lado del pecho y luego me introduce un pequeño tubo de plástico. Otro médico me ilumina un ojo con una linternita.

- No hay reacción – dice la enfermera – El helicóptero ha llegado. Que la lleven a trauma. ¡Vamos, muévanse!

Me sacan a toda prisa de la sala de urgencias rumbo al ascensor. Tengo que correr para no perderlos. Justo antes de que se cierren las puertas del ascensor, veo a Annie. Qué raro. Se suponía que íbamos a visitarla, y a Finnick y el bebé. ¿La han llamado por la nevada? ¿Por nosotros? Se afana en el vestíbulo del hospital con expresión concentrada. No creo que sepa siquiera que se trata de nosotros. Quizá incluso ha dejado un mensaje en el móvil de mamá, explicando que se había producido una emergencia y no iba a estar en casa para recibirnos.

El ascensor sube hasta la azotea. Hay un helicóptero en el centro de un gran círculo rojo. Sus aspas cortan el aire con un zumbido.

Jamás he ido en helicóptero. Mi mejor amiga Madge, hizo una vez una visita aérea al monte St. Helens con su tío, que trabaja de fotógrafo para _National Geographic_.

- Y allí estaba el, hablando sobre flora pos volcánica, cuando voy yo y le vomito encima – me contó Madge en clase el día después de su aventura. Aún parecía algo descompuesta tras la experiencia.

Madge participa en el anuario y quiere convertirse en fotógrafo profesional. Su tío la llevó a ese vuelo como un favor especial, para alentar su talento incipiente.

-Hasta las cámaras las rocié con porquería – se lamentaba la pobre – Ahora ya nunca seré fotógrafa.

Hay distintas clases de fotógrafos – intenté consolarla - . No es imprescindible que vayas por ahí volando en helicóptero, ¿sabes?

Ella se echó a reír.

- Pues no pienso volver a subirme en un trasto de esos nunca más ¡Y tú tampoco lo hagas!

He de decirle a Madge que a veces uno no tiene elección.

La puerta está abierta. Meten mi camilla con todos sus tubos y cables. Yo subo detrás. Un sanitario se encarama de un salto sin dejar de apretar la pera de plástico, que al parecer respira por mí. Cuando despegamos, comprendo por qué Madge se mareo tanto. Un helicóptero no es como un avión, una bala suave y veloz. Es más bien como un disco de hockey que sale despedido dando tumbos. Arriba y abajo, de lado a lado. No entiendo cómo pueden asistirme, leer los pequeños gráficos del ordenador, pilotar este trasto al tiempo que hablan de mí a través de los cascos, como pueden hacer nada de todo eso en un aparato que se sacude sin parar.

El helicóptero atraviesa una turbulencia, lo que debería revolverme el estómago. Pero no siento nada, al menos el yo que está aquí mirando. Y por lo visto, el yo de la camilla, tampoco siente nada. Una vez más tengo que preguntarme si estoy muerta, pero se ve que no, porque en ese caso no me llevarían sobrevolando estos tupidos bosques.

Además si estuviera muerta, mamá y papá ya habrían venido en mi busca.

Veo la hora en el tablero de mandos: las 10.37. Me pregunto que estará pasando en tierra. ¿Habrá descubierto Annie quienes eran los de la emergencia? ¿Habrá llamado alguien a mis abuelos? Viven en la ciudad de al lado; yo estaba impaciente por ir a cenar con ellos. El abuelo pesca y prepara salmón ahumado y también ostras, lo que seguramente habríamos cenado con el pan casero de la abuela, pan moreno de cerveza. Luego la abuela se habría llevado a Prim a los grandes contenedores de reciclaje de la ciudad y le habría dejado hurgar en ellos en busca de revistas. Últimamente a Prim le ha dado por el _Reader´s Digest_. Le gusta recortar las caricaturas y hacer collage.

Pienso en Madge. Hoy no había clases. Es evidente que no iré al instituto mañana. Seguramente mi amiga creerá que falto porque me quedé hasta tarde viendo a los Shooting Star en Portland.

Portland. Seguro que me llevan allí. El piloto no deja de hablar de trauma uno. Por la ventanilla, veo alzarse la cima del monte Hood. Eso significa que nos acercamos a la ciudad.

¿Estará Peeta ya allí? Toco en Seattle anoche, siempre se pone con la adrenalina por las nubes después de un concierto, y conducir lo ayuda a relajarse. El resto de la banda está encantado de tenerlo como chofer mientras ellos echan una cabeceada. Si ya está en Portland, seguramente todavía duerme. Cuando despierte, ¿tomará un café en Hawthorne? ¿Se irá con un libro al jardín japonés? Eso fue lo que hicimos la última vez que fui a la ciudad con él, sólo que entonces hacía más calor. Sé que esta tarde la banda hará una prueba de sonido. Y luego Peeta saldrá a esperarme. El principio creerá que me retraso. ¿Cómo va a imaginar que en realidad llego demasiado pronto? ¿Qué he llegado esta mañana cuando la nieve aun se estaba derritiendo?

- ¿Has oído hablar de ese tal Yo-Yo Ma? – me preguntó Peeta. Era la primavera de mi segundo curso en el instituto. Él estaba en tercero. Llevaba varios meses observándome durante los ensayos en el ala de música. Cada vez que lo pillaba, apartaba la mirada y cuando él lo hacía conmigo, la que la apartaba era yo.

El ala de música, era un centro público, de esos institutos progresistas que siempre se mencionan en las revistas nacionales por su especial atención a las artes. Y era la verdad que disponíamos de mucho tiempo para pintar o dedicarnos a la música. Tiempo que yo pasaba en las cabinas insonorizadas. Peeta también iba mucho a tocar la guitarra, pero no la eléctrica como en su grupo. Allí sólo tocaba las melodías acústicas.

- Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de Yo-Yo Ma – contesté, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Peeta sonrió y me fijé en que tenía una sonrisa asimétrica, una comisura más alta que la otra. Con el pulgar en que lucía un anillo señaló el patio del instituto.

- No creo que encuentres a cinco personas ahí fuera que hayan oído hablar de Yo-Yo Ma. Y por cierto, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése? ¿Es un apodo o algo así? ¿Yo Mama?

- Es chino.

Peeta soltó una risotada, meneando la cabeza.

- Conozco a muchos chinos. Y tienen nombres como Wei Chin o Lee. Pero no Yo-Yo Ma.

- No blasfemes contra el maestro – repliqué, aunque no pude evitar reírme. Había tardado meses en convencerme de que Peeta no pretendía burlarse de mí; ahora solíamos charlar cuando nos encontrábamos en el pasillo.

Sin embargo, me desconcertaba que se hubiera fijado en mí. Aunque no era un chico súper popular, de los deportistas o de los que iban para triunfadores, era popular. Popular porque tocaba la guitarra en una banda con universitarios. Popular porque tenía su propio estilo rockero, con ropa que compraba en tiendas de segunda mano y mercadillos, no en rebajas de Urban Outfitters. Popular porque en el comedor del instituto parecía muy feliz absorto en la lectura de un libro, no fingiendo leer por no saber dónde o con quien sentarse. No se trataba de eso. Tenía su pandilla de amigos y un nutrido grupo de admiradores.

Yo tampoco era ninguna aldeana. Tenía amigos y una amiga íntima con quien almorzaba: Madge. También había hecho buenas relaciones en el campamento de música al cual acudía en verano. Caía bien a la gente, aunque no me conocían en profundidad. En clase era reservada. No levantaba mucho la mano ni me dirigía a los profesores con descaro. Y siempre estaba ocupada, ya que dedicaba gran parte del tiempo a practicar o asistir a clases teóricas en el conservatorio de la ciudad. Los chicos eran simpáticos conmigo, pero solían tratarme como si fuera adulta, una profesora más. Y no se coquetea con las profesoras.

- ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que tengo unas entradas para ver al maestro? – me preguntó Peeta con un destello en los ojos.

- Mentira. No es cierto. – Repliqué, dándole un empujón más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

Él fingió darse contra la pared de cristal.

- Ya lo creo que sí – dijo después – Para el Schnitzle ese de Portland.

- es el Arlene Schnitzer Hall. Tocará la sinfónica.

- Ahí mismo. Tengo entradas. Un par. ¿Te interesa?

- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Pues claro que me interesa! Me moría de ganas de ir, pero las entradas costaban ochenta dólares. Un momento. ¿Cómo las has conseguido?

- Un amigo de la familia se las dio a mis padres, pero ellos no pueden ir. No hay para tanto – se apresuró a contestar -. Bueno, es el viernes por la noche. Si quieres, te recojo a las cinco y media y vamos juntos a Portland.

- Bueno – acepté, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Pero al llegar el viernes por la tarde estaba más nerviosa que cuando el invierno anterior, mientras estudiaba para los exámenes, me bebí una cafetera entera del espeso y cargado café de papá.

Los nervios no eran por Peeta, en cuya compañía ya me sentía cómoda, sino por la incertidumbre ¿De qué iba aquello exactamente? ¿Se trataba de una cita? ¿Un favor de un amigo? ¿Un acto caritativo? Me gustaba tan poco pisar en falso como iniciar a tientas un nuevo movimiento. Por eso practicaba tanto, para encontrarme en terreno seguro y perfeccionar luego los detalles.

Me cambie de ropa unas seis veces. Prim, que ya había vuelto de la guardería, estaba sentada en mi cuarto, sacando comics de los estantes y fingiendo leerlos. Se reía mucho, no sé muy bien si por las ocurrencias que leía o por mi nerviosismo.

Mamá asomó la cabeza para ver que tal me iba.

- Solo es un chico, Katniss – dijo al verme hecha un manojo de nervios.

- Si, pero resulta que es el primero con el que quizá tenga una cita. No sé si vestirme para una cita o para un concierto de la Sinfónica. La gente de aquí va vestida de lujo para esta clase de eventos. ¿O crees que debería ir mas informal?

- Ponte algo con lo que te sientas a gusto – me aconsejó -. Así seguro no fallas.

Mamá habría puesto toda la carne en el asador de haber estado en mi lugar. En las fotos de ella y papá de sus viejos tiempos, parecía un cruce entre una sirena de los años treinta y una motorista, con su corte de pelo a lo duende, sus grandes ojos azules perfilados de negro, y su cuerpo delgado como una espiga siempre luciendo atuendos sexys, como una camisa de encaje estilo retro combinada con pantalones de cuero ceñidos.

Suspiré. Ojala hubiese tenido tanto valor como ella. Al final elegí una falda negra y larga y un suéter marrón de manga corta. Corriente y sencillo. Cómo yo misma, supongo.

Cuando Peeta apareció con un traje de piel de tiburón y zapatillas deportivas (conjunto que impresionó a papá), supe que aquello era realmente una cita. Peeta había decidido ponerse de punta en blanco para la Sinfónica, y un traje de piel de tiburón de los años sesenta era su manera de vestirse formal, pero yo sabía que había algo mas. Pareció nervioso al estrecharle la mano a mi padre y comentarle que tenía los discos de su vieja banda.

- Para usarlos como posavasos, espero – repuso papá. A Peeta lo sorprendió que el padre fuera más sarcástico que la hija.

- No pierdan la cabeza, chicos. Hubo heridos graves entre el público que bailaba en el último concierto de Yo-Yo Ma – nos advirtió mamá con sorna cuando nos alejábamos.

- Tus padres flipan – comentó Peeta mientras me abría la puerta del coche.

- Lo sé – repliqué.

Fuimos hasta Portland charlando de cosas intrascendentes. El me puso canciones de bandas que le gustaban, como un trío de pop sueco que sonaba monótono, pero también una banda islandesa experimental que hacía una música muy hermosa. Nos perdimos un poco en el centro de la ciudad y llegamos al concierto con el tiempo justo.

Nuestros asientos estaban en el anfiteatro. A años luz del escenario. Pero uno no va un concierto de Yo-Yo Ma por las vistas, y el sonido era increíble. El músico conseguía que el chelo sonara como el llanto de una mujer y , al minuto siguiente, como la risa de un niño. Escucharlo me hacía recordar porque elegí el chelo: por esa cualidad tan humana y expresiva que lo distingue.

Cuando comenzó el concierto, miré a Peeta con el rabillo del ojo. Parecía tomárselo con paciencia, pero no dejaba de consultar el programa, seguramente contando los movimientos que faltaban para el intermedio. Me preocupó que se aburriera, pero al cabo de un rato estaba enfrascada en la música y ya no me importó.

Entonces, cuando Yo-Yo Ma interpretaba _Le Grand Tango_, Peeta me tomó la mano. En otro contexto habría parecido falso, el viejo truco de bostezar para moverse y meter mano. Pero Peeta no me estaba mirando. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se balanceaba ligeramente en su asiento. Él también estaba absorto en la música. Le apreté la mano y estuvimos así hasta el final del concierto.

Después compramos cafés y donuts, y paseamos a lo largo del río. Hacía humedad, de manera que se quitó la chaqueta y me la hecho sobre los hombros.

- No conseguiste las entradas por un amigo de la familia ¿Verdad? – quise saber

Pensé que se reiría o que levantaría el brazo fingiendo rendirse como hacía cuando lo vencía en una discusión. Pero me miró a la cara y vi los tonos azulados que danzaban en sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza.

- Las compré con dos semanas de propinas repartiendo pizzas – admitió.

Me detuve. Oía el agua del río lamiendo la orilla.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunté - ¿Por qué yo?

- Mira, jamás he conocido a nadie que se implique tanto en la música como tú. Me fascina verte practicar. Se te forma una arruga preciosa en la frente, justo aquí – Me tocó el entrecejo -. Yo estoy obsesionado con la música, pero aún así no entro en trance como tú.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Soy como una especie de experimento social para ti? – Pretendía bromear, pero sonó con cierta amargura.

- No, no eres un experimento – declaró con voz algo ronca.

Sentí que el calor iba subiéndome por el cuello y que me ruborizaba. Clavé la vista en mis zapatos. Sabía que Peeta me estaba mirando, y también que si alzaba los ojos me besaría. Y me sorprendió lo mucho que deseaba ese beso, darme cuenta de que lo había pensado tan a menudo que incluso había memorizado la forma exacta de sus labios, e imaginado que le acariciaba el hoyuelo de la barbilla con el dedo.

Levanté los ojos parpadeando. Peeta estaba esperando. Junté mis labios con los suyos y sentí una de sus manos en mi cara y la otra en la cintura.

Así fue como empezó.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o**

**Hola chicas! Pude actualizar un día antes apenas, pero aquí estoy y espero hay valido la pena. Aquí el principio del romance. Para nuestra suerte hay más, mas adelante. **

**¿Les gustó? O sea, sé que el tema principal es fuerte, pero dejando eso un poco de lado, cuando cuenta su relación con las demás personas, con su padre, con su madre, con Peeta sobre todo, ¿no es bonita esa parte?**

**Quería agradecerles por los reviews, favoritos, alertas, etc. Y espero sus comentarios de este capítulo.**

**Besos y espero, nos sigamos leyendo.**

**PD: Los reviews los contesto por PM usualmente, pero esta vez a quienes se suman quería agradecerles por acá.**

**a ****Anonybones (Guest) que no le pude contestar por PM, a mí también me gustó mucho y qué bueno que pases por aquí a leer la adaptación..**

**a ****KoyukiBetts, que pena que hayas tenido que pasar por esa experiencia. De seguro nada ha sido igual después de eso ¿verdad? Gracias por entrar y ver de qué va esto. Y por querer leerla después de lo que te ha ocurrido.**

**a MarEverdeen, gracias por sumarte y darme tu voto de confianza. Tendrá final feliz, te lo aseguro.**

**a Juliper22, ****Entdeckerin y Everllarkglee4ever ¿qué decirles que no les haya dicho ya?. Gracias por seguir ahí.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman. Yo solo las uno y las modifico a mi antojo para sacar esta historia.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o**

**Capitulo 3**

**Hora: 12:19**

Mis heridas afectan a un montón de órganos.

Al parecer, tengo un neumotórax, el bazo roto, una hemorragia interna de origen desconocido y, lo más grave, contusiones cerebrales. También varias costillas rotas y heridas en las piernas y la cara que requerirán injertos de piel y cirugía plástica, pero eso solo si consigo sobrevivir, señalan los médicos.

Ahora mismo, en cirugía, los especialistas han de extirpar el bazo, insertar una nueva sonda para drenar el pulmón y detener la hemorragia interna. Por el cerebro no pueden hacer gran cosa.

- Será necesario esperar y ver como evoluciona – dice un cirujano al revisar el TAC cerebral-. Mientras tanto, llamen al banco de sangre. Necesito dos unidades de cero negativo y que preparen dos unidades más.

¿Cero negativo? No sabía que ése fuera mi grupo sanguíneo. Nunca había pensado en ello. Tampoco había estado en un hospital, excepto el día que fui a urgencias por un corte en un tobillo, provocado por un cristal roto. Ni siquiera me dieron puntos, solo la antitetánica.

En el quirófano, los médicos discuten que música poner, igual que nosotros en el coche esta mañana. Uno quiere jazz, otro rock. La anestesista, que está junto a mi cabeza, pide música clásica. Yo la apoyo y me parece que sirve de algo, porque alguien pone un CD de Wagner, aunque no era _La cabalgata de las valquirias _lo que yo tenía en mente. Esperaba algo más ligero. _Las cuatro estaciones_, por ejemplo.

El quirófano es pequeño y está atestado, lleno de luces cegadoras que ilustran lo repugnante de este sitio. No se parece nada a los quirófanos que aparecen en la tele, salas puras en las que cabría un cantante de ópera y su público. El suelo, aunque pulido y brillante, tiene marcas y rastros de color ladrillo, probablemente antiguas manchas de sangre.

Sangre. Está por todas partes. Los médicos ni se inmutan. Ellos cortan y cosen y succionan el torrente como si fregaran platos en agua jabonosa. Mientras tanto, me hacen una transfusión para reemplazar la que pierdo.

El cirujano que quería escuchar rock, suda un montón. Una enfermera lo va secando periódicamente con una gasa que sujeta con unas pinzas. En cierto momento, el sudor, le llega a la mascarilla y ella se la cambia.

La anestesista tiene dedos suaves. Sentada junto a mi cabeza, no aparta la vista de mis signos vitales, ajustando la cantidad de fluidos y gases y drogas que me administran. Supongo que lo hace bien, porque al parecer no siento nada, pese a que no dejan de manipular mi cuerpo. Es un trabajo duro y sucio, en nada parecido al juego de operar que teníamos de pequeñas; debíamos ir con mucho cuidado para no tocar los lados al sacar un hueso si no queríamos que se disparara el timbre.

La anestesista me acaricia las sienes distraídamente con sus guantes de látex. Eso mismo hacía mamá cuando me resfriaba o padecía uno de aquellos dolores de cabeza, tan dolorosos que me entraban ganas de cortarme la vena de la sien solo para aliviar la presión.

El CD de Wagner se ha repetido ya dos veces. Los médicos deciden que es hora de cambiar de género. Gana el jazz. La gente siempre da por supuesto que soy aficionada al jazz sólo porque toco música clásica. Pues no. Papá sí. A él le encanta, sobre todo el último período de Coltrane, el más exuberante. Dice que el jazz es punk para carrozas. Supongo que eso explica todo, porque a mí tampoco me gusta el punk.

La operación se prolonga. Estoy exhausta. No sé como los médicos tienen fuerzas para continuar. No se mueven del sitio, pero da la impresión de ser mas agotador que correr un maratón.

Me adormezco. Luego empiezo a hacerme preguntas sobre mi estado. Si no estoy muerta – y el monitor del ritmo cardíaco sigue emitiendo un pitido, así que debo suponer que no lo estoy – pero tampoco estoy en mi cuerpo, ¿puedo ir donde quiera? ¿Soy un fantasma? ¿Podría transportarme a una playa de Hawái? ¿Asomarme al Carnegie Hall de Nueva York? ¿Ir a ver a Prim?

Muevo la nariz como Samantha, de _Embrujada_, a modo de experimento. No ocurre nada. Hago chasquear los dedos, junto los talones. Sigo aquí.

Decido probar con una sencilla maniobra. Me dirijo a la pared, imaginando que voy a atravesarla para salir flotando por el otro lado. Pero sencillamente choco contra su superficie.

Una enfermera entra a toda prisa con una bolsa de sangre y, antes de que la puerta se cierre, consigo deslizarme fuera del quirófano. Ahora me encuentro en el pasillo. Veo muchos médicos y enfermeras, con atuendos azules y verdes, que se afanan de un lado a otro. Tumbada en una camilla, una mujer que lleva el cabello recogido en un gorro azul de gasa y una vía en el brazo llama a un tal William. Me alejo un poco más. Hay hileras de quirófanos, todos con pacientes anestesiados. Si los de esos quirófanos están igual que yo ¿Por qué no los veo fuera de su cuerpo? ¿Andan todos vagando por ahí? Me gustaría localizar a alguien que se hallara en mi misma situación. Me formulo algunas preguntas, por ejemplo, en qué clase de estado me encuentro y cómo saldré de él. ¿Cómo lograré volver a mi cuerpo? ¿He de esperar a que los médicos me despierten? Pero no veo a nadie. Quizá los demás han encontrado la manera de irse a Hawái.

Sigo a unas enfermeras a través de unas puertas automáticas. Ahora me encuentro en una pequeña sala de espera. Allí veo a mis abuelos.

La abuela habla con el abuelo, o quizá hable al vació. Es su manera de no dejarse llevar por la emoción. La he visto hacerlo antes, cuando el abuelo tuvo un ataque al corazón. Lleva las botas de goma y el vestido holgado que se pone para trabajar en el jardín, manchado de barro. Probablemente estaba en el invernadero cuando le dieron la noticia.

Tiene el pelo gris, corto y rizado; papá dice que lleva la permanente desde los años setenta. "Es cómodo" – dice ella-. No me da trabajo" Típico de ella. Siempre a lo práctico.

Es tan práctica que nadie adivinaría que le chiflan los ángeles. En el cuarto de costura tiene una colección de ángeles de cerámica, de hilos, de cristal soplado, y de todos los materiales imaginables, guardados en un aparador especial. Y no solo los colecciona, también cree en ellos. Cree que están por todas partes. En una ocasión, un par de pájaros anidaba en el estanque del bosque detrás de su casa. La abuela estaba convencida de que eran sus difuntos padres que velaban por ella.

En otra ocasión, estábamos sentados en el porche de su casa y vi un pájaro rojo.

- Es un piquituerto rojo? – pregunté

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Mi hermana Gloria sí es un piquituerto – dijo, refiriéndose a mi tía abuela Glo, fallecida recientemente y con la que nunca se había llevado bien - . Ella no vendría nunca por aquí.

El abuelo observa fijamente los posos de su vaso de plástico y va arrancándole trocitos al borde, así que tiene el regazo lleno de bolitas blancas. Seguramente el café de aquí es una porquería, de esos que parecen recalentados mil veces, pero no me importaría tomarme una taza.

A simple vista se puede trazar una línea genealógica entre el abuelo y Prim, pasando por papá, aunque los ondulados y rubios cabellos del abuelo se han vuelto canos y él es más robusto que mi hermana, y que papá, que está esbelto y musculoso de hacer pesas por las tardes en el gimnasio. Pero tanto el abuelo como Prim tienen los mismos ojos brillantes, azulados, del color del océano en un día nublado.

Tal vez por eso ahora me resulta difícil mirar al abuelo a la cara.

Lo de Juiliard fue idea de la abuela. Ella nació en Massachusetts, pero se trasladó a Oregón por su cuenta en 1955. Ahora eso no tendría nada de especial, pero supongo que hace medio siglo fue un verdadero escándalo que una chica soltera de veintidós años hiciera algo así. La abuela declaró que se sentía atraída por los espacios abiertos y agrestes, y no había espacios más agrestes que los extensos bosques y las costas escarpadas de Oregón. Encontró trabajo como secretaria en el servicio forestal. El abuelo trabajaba allí como biólogo.

Algunos veranos vamos a Massachusetts, a la parte occidental, a una casa rural que la numerosa familia de la abuela alquila durante una semana. Me encuentro entonces con primos segundos y tíos abuelos cuyo nombre apenas recuerdo. Tengo muchos parientes en Oregón, todos por parte del abuelo.

El verano pasado me llevé el chelo a Massachusetts para seguir practicando, ya que me había propuesto participar en un concierto de cámara. El avión no iba lleno, así que la azafata me permitió colocarlo en el asiento contiguo al mío, igual que hacen los profesionales. A Prim le pareció divertidísimo y no paró de ofrecerle pretzels al instrumento.

Una noche di un pequeño concierto en la sala de la casa rural, ante un público formado por parientes y trofeos de caza. Fue después de aquel concierto cuando alguien mencionó Juiliard, y a la abuela le gustó la idea.

Al principio parecía un poco rocambolesco. La universidad cercana a nuestra casa disponía de un buen programa musical. Y para complementar los estudios había un conservatorio en Seattle, solo a unas horas en coche. Juiliard, en cambio, quedaba al otro extremo del país y era muy caro.

A mis padres les sedujo la idea, aunque no les apetecía que me fuera a Nueva York, ni empeñarse hasta las cejas para que quizá me convirtiera en violonchelista de alguna orquesta de segunda categoría. No sabían si su hija era realmente buena. De hecho, tampoco yo lo sabía. La profesora Christie me decía que era una de las alumnas más prometedoras que había tenido, pero nunca había mencionado Juiliard.

Esta institución es para los virtuosos, y parecía arrogante pensar siquiera que pudieran darme una oportunidad.

Sin embargo después de las vacaciones de Massachusetts, cuando otra persona, alguien imparcial y que procedía de la costa este, dictaminó que merecía ir a Juiliard, la abuela se obstinó en el proyecto. Decidió hablar sobre ello con la profesora Christie, y esta se abalanzó sobre la idea como un terrier sobre un hueso.

Así pues, rellené una solicitud, pedí cartas de recomendación y les envié la grabación de una pieza interpretada por mí. A Peeta no le conté nada. ¿Para qué?, pensé, cuando lo más probable era que ni siquiera me permitieran hacer una audición. Sin embargo, había otro motivo. Una pequeña parte de mí sentía que incluso haber mandado la solicitud era una especie de traición: Juiliard estaba en Nueva York y Peeta se quedaría aquí.

Pero él ya no iba al instituto. Me llevaba un año de diferencia y, mientras yo terminaba el último curso. Él había empezado la universidad. Sólo estudiaba a tiempo parcial porque los Shooting Star empezaban a ganar popularidad. Iban a grabar con un sello discográfico de Seattle y pasaban mucho tiempo viajando de concierto en concierto.

Así pues, solo se lo conté cuando recibí un sobre color crema con el emblema de The Juiliard School y leí la carta de invitación a hacer una audición. Le expliqué que muchas personas ni siquiera llegaban a tanto. Al principio se quedó un poco sorprendido, como si no acabara de creérselo. Luego esbozó una triste sonrisa. "Será mejor que Yo Mama tenga cuidado contigo", dijo.

Las audiciones se hacían en San Francisco. Papá tenía que asistir a una conferencia importante esa semana y no podía ausentarse, y mamá acababa de empezar a trabajar en la agencia de viajes, así que la abuela se ofreció a acompañarme. "Lo convertiremos en un viaje de chicas, descuida. Tomaremos el té en el Fairmont. Iremos a mirar escaparates a Union Square. Cogeremos el transbordador para visitar Alcatraz. Dos perfectas turistas."

Pero una semana antes de la partida, la abuela tropezó con una raíz de árbol y se hizo un esguince de tobillo. Le pusieron una de esas botas blancas y le ordenaron reposo. Cundió el nerviosismo, pero yo dije que podía ir sola en coche o en tren, y volver en cuanto acabara.

El abuelo insistió en llevarme. Fuimos en su camioneta. No hablamos mucho, lo que a mí ya me convino, porque estaba muy nerviosa. No cesaba de toquetear el palito de un helado que me había regalado Prim como talismán de la buena suerte antes de irme.

Escuchamos música clásica y noticias sobre agricultura cuando sintonizábamos alguna emisora, pero en general el viaje transcurrió en silencio. Sin embargo, era un silencio tranquilizador, que me relajaba y me hacía sentir más unida a él que cualquier conversación.

La abuela había hecho una reserva en un hostal de esos tan recargados, y resultaba gracioso ver al abuelo con sus botas de trabajo y su camisa de franela a cuadros entre tanto tapete de encaje y popurrís de flores secas. Pese a todo él se lo tomó con calma.

La audición resultó agotadora. Tuve que tocar cinco piezas: un concierto de Shostakovich, dos suites de Bach, todo el _Pezzo capriccioso_ de Tchaikovski, casi una proeza, y un fragmento de _La misión_ de Ennio Morricone, elección agradable pero arriesgada, porque también lo había tocado Yo-Yo- Ma y la comparación sería inevitable. Salí con las piernas temblorosas y las axilas empapadas en sudor. Además tenía las endorfinas por las nubes, lo que añadido a una honda sensación de alivio, me dejó absolutamente mareada.

- ¿Damos una vuelta por la ciudad? – propuso el abuelo con una sonrisa

- ¡Pues claro!

Cumplimos todo el programa que me había prometido la abuela. Me llevó de compras y a tomar el té, pero para la cena anulamos la reserva que había hecho la abuela en un sitio elegante de Fisherman´s Wharf y fuimos a Chinatown.

Buscamos el restaurante que tuviera la cola más larga de personas esperando en la puerta y cenamos allí.

Cuando regresamos, el abuelo me dejo en casa y me abrazó. Normalmente se limitaba a estrechar la mano, o añadía una palmadita en la espalda en ocasiones muy especiales. Esa vez me dio un fuerte abrazo, y comprendí que era su manera de decirme que se lo había pasado de maravilla.

- Yo también abuelo – susurré

…

**Hora: 15:47**

Acaban de trasladarme de la sala de recuperación a la UCI de traumatología. Es una habitación en forma de herradura, con doce camas y un equipo de enfermeros que no paran de moverse de un lado a otro. Leen en los registros de las constantes vitales, que los ordenadores imprimen como churros al pie de cada cama. En el centro hay más ordenadores y una gran mesa de trabajo.

Además de los médicos, dos enfermeros se ocupan de mí. Un hombre pálido y taciturno, de pelo rubio y bigote, que no me gusta demasiado. Y una mujer de voz cantarina y piel negra azulada; me llama "cariño" y continuamente, me alisa la ropa de la cama, aunque yo no haga el menor movimiento.

Me han puesto tantos tubos y cables que me cuesta contarlos: uno metido en la garganta para que respire pro mí. Otro por la nariz para mantener el estómago vacío, otro en la vena para hidratarme, otro en la vejiga para el pipí, varios en el pecho para registrar el latido del corazón, otro en el dedo para controlar el pulso. El respirador artificial tiene un ritmo relajante, como un metrónomo: dentro, fuera, dentro fuera.

Aparte de los médicos, los enfermeros y una asistente social, nadie ha entrado a verme. La asistente social habla con mis abuelos en tono bajo y compasivo. Les dice que mi estado es "grave". No sé muy bien que significa "grave". En la televisión, el estado de los enfermos es siempre "crítico o estable". Grave suena fatal. Suena a algo sin solución.

- Ojala pudiéramos hacer algo – se lamenta la abuela - . Me siento inútil esperando aquí sin hacer nada.

- Veré si consigo que les dejen pasar a verla un rato – dice la asistente social. Tiene el pelo rizado y cano y una mancha de café en la blusa; su rostro es amable - . Aún le duran los efectos de la anestesia, y estará conectada a un respirador mientras se recupera del trauma. Pero incluso a los pacientes comatosos les ayuda oír la voz de sus seres queridos.

El abuelo emite un gruñido de respuesta.

- Tienen a alguien a quien llamar? – Pregunta la mujer-. ¿Algún pariente que pueda estar aquí con ustedes? Comprendo que todo esto es muy duro, pero cuanto más fuertes se muestren, mas ayudarán a Katniss.

Me sobresalto ala oír mi nombre. Un recordatorio de que están hablando de mí. La abuela le comenta que hay varias personas de camino al hospital, tías, tíos. No oigo el nombre de Peeta.

Es a Peeta a quien quiero ver. Ojalá supiera dónde está para intentar llegar hasta él. No sé cómo va a enterarse de lo que ha ocurrido. Los abuelos no tienen su número y tampoco usan móvil, así que él no puede llamarlos. Y ni siquiera sabrá que debe llamarlos a ellos. Las personas que normalmente podrían comunicarle que he sufrido un accidente no están en situación de hacerlo.

Me planto delante de la forma inerte llena de tubos y rodeada de pitidos que soy yo. Tengo la piel grisácea y los ojos tapados con esparadrapo. Ojala alguien me lo quitara. Da la impresión de que pica. La enfermera simpática se acerca presurosa. Lleva paletas de caramelo en el uniforme, aunque no estamos en una unidad pediátrica.

- ¿Cómo te va, hermosa? – me pregunta, como si acabáramos de encontrarnos en una tienda.

.

Al principio la relación con Peeta no fue un lecho de rosas. Yo tenía la idea de que el amor todo lo puede, y cuando Peeta me dejó en casa después del concierto de Yo-Yo- Ma, supongo que los dos éramos conscientes de que nos estábamos enamorando. Yo creía que llegar hasta ahí era lo más difícil. En los libros y las películas, las historias siempre terminan cuando los dos protagonistas se dan por fin un romántico beso. La parte de "Y fueron felices y comieron perdices" se da por supuesta.

En nuestro caso, no fue exactamente así. La enorme distancia que nos separaba en el mundo social tenía sus inconvenientes. Seguíamos viéndonos en el ala de música, pero esos encuentros no pasaban de ser platónicos, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera estropear la relación yendo más lejos. Sin embargo, siempre que nos encontrábamos en otros lugares del instituto, cuando nos sentábamos en la cafetería o estudiábamos en el patio en los días soleados, nos faltaba algo, nos sentíamos incómodos, las conversaciones parecían forzadas. Siempre empezábamos a hablar al mismo tiempo.

- Sigue tú – decía yo

- No, tú – replicaba él.

Tanta cortesía era penosa. Yo quería superarla, volver a la magia de la noche del concierto, pero no sabía muy bien cómo lograrlo.

Peeta me invitó a verlo tocar con su banda. Fue peor aun que en el instituto. Si en mi propia familia me sentía como un pez fuera del agua, entre las amistades de Peeta era como un pez en Marte. Él siempre estaba rodeado de gente enrollada y vivaz, de chicas hermosas, con el pelo teñido y piercings, de tipos distantes que se animaban cuando Peeta hablaba de rock con ellos. Yo no podía comportarme como una groupie, y tampoco podía hablar de rock. Era un tema que debería comprender perfectamente, puesto que se trataba de música y además tenía un padre rockero, pero no.

Era algo parecido a los chinos que hablan mandarín, que más o menos entienden cantonés, pero no del todo, aunque se da por supuesto que todos los chinos pueden comunicarse entre sí.

Temía ir a los conciertos con Peeta. No por celos ni porque no fuera mi estilo de música. De hecho me gustaba verlo tocar. Cuando estaba en el escenario, era como si la guitarra se convirtiera en una prolongación natural de su cuerpo. Y luego tras abandonar el escenario, estaba sudoroso, pero con un sudor tan limpio que me sentía tentada de lamerle la cara como si fuera una paleta de caramelo. Desde luego que no lo hacía.

Cuando las fans se abalanzaban sobre él, yo me hacía a un lado. Peeta intentaba atraerme hacía sí, me rodeaba la cintura con un brazo, pero yo me desasía y volvía a las sombras.

- ¿Es que ya no te gusto?- me preguntó en tono de reproche después de un concierto. Intentó decirlo en broma, pero estaba dolido de verdad.

- No sé si debería seguir viniendo a tus conciertos – contesté

- ¿Por qué no? – quiso saber, esta vez sin tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos.

- Tengo la sensación de que te impido disfrutar de todo esto. No quiero que tengas que preocuparte por mí.

Me aseguró que no le importaba preocuparse por mí, pero yo sabía que sí le importaba.

Seguramente habríamos roto durante las primeras semanas, de no haber sido por mi casa. Allí, con mi familia, encontramos un terreno común. Lo invité a la primera cena familiar con nosotros, cuando llevábamos un mes saliendo. Él estuvo charlando de rock con papá en la cocina. Yo los observaba sin comprender la mitad de lo que decían, pero no me sentí marginada como me ocurría en los conciertos.

- ¿Juegas al baloncesto? – le preguntó papá. En cuestión de ver deporte, papa era un fanático del beisbol, pero cuando se trataba de jugar, le encantaba lanzar a la canasta.

- Claro. Pero no soy muy bueno.

- Eso no importa; sólo tienes que tomártelo en serio. ¿Una partida rápida? Llevas zapatillas de baloncesto – comento papá, mirando las converse altas de Peeta. Y se volvió hacía mí-. No te molesta ¿verdad?

- Qué va- Sonreí – Puedo practicar mientras juegan.

Se fueron a la cancha que había detrás de una escuela primaria cercana y regresaron al cabo de tres cuartos de hora, Peeta sudoroso y algo aturdido.

- ¿Que ha pasado? – Pregunté - ¿Mi padre te ha dado una paliza?

- Bueno, sí. Pero no es eso. Una abeja me picó en la palma de la mano mientras jugábamos. ¿Y sabes que hizo tu padre? Me agarró la mano y chupó el veneno.

Asentí. Era un truco que papá había aprendido de la abuela y funcionaba con las picaduras de abeja, al contrario que con las mordeduras de serpiente cascabel. Al chupar se sacaba el aguijón y el veneno y sólo quedaba una ligera comezón.

Peeta esbozó una sonrisa azorada. Se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró al oído:

- Me parece alucinante haber tenido más intimidad con tu padre que contigo.

Reí pero no dejaba de tener razón. En las pocas semanas que llevábamos saliendo, no habíamos ido más allá de los besos. No me consideraba una mojigata, aunque fuera virgen, y no tenía el menor deseo de seguir siéndolo. Y desde luego Peeta no tenía nada de virgen. Se trataba más bien de que nuestros besos adolecían de la misma penosa cortesía que nuestras conversaciones.

- Tal vez deberíamos ponerle remedio a eso- musité.

Él enarcó las cejas inquisitivamente y yo me ruboricé.

Durante toda la cena no dejamos de sonreírnos mientras escuchábamos a Prim, que parloteaba sobre los huesos de dinosaurio que al parecer había desenterrado por la tarde en el jardín de atrás. Papá preparó su famoso asado a la sal, mi plato favorito, pero yo no tenía hambre y no hacía más que empujar la comida de un lado a otro del palto, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta. Y dentro de mí oía una pequeña vibración creciente. Pensé en el diapasón con que afinaba el chelo. Al golpearlo, produce vibraciones en "_la"_, vibraciones que aumentan y aumentan hasta que el tono armónico llena la habitación. La causa de mi vibración era la sonrisa de Peeta.

Después de cenar, Peeta echó un rápido vistazo a los hallazgos fósiles de Prim. Luego subimos a mi habitación y cerramos la puerta. A Madge no le permiten estar sola en casa con chicos, aunque en realidad nunca ha surgido tal posibilidad. Mis padres no habían establecido norma alguna a ese respecto, y yo tenía la sensación de que sabían lo que pretendíamos Peeta y yo. Aunque a papá le gustaba hacerse el estricto, en realidad ambos eran unos blandos en lo tocante al amor.

Peeta se tumbó en mi cama y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Toda su cara sonreía:, ojos, nariz y boca

- Toca conmigo – dijo

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero que me toques como si fuera un chelo.

Iba a replicarle que no dijera tonterías, pero de pronto pensé que tenía sentido. Fui al armario y saqué uno de mis arcos de repuesto.

- Quítate la camisa – pedí con voz temblorosa

Lo hizo. A pesar de su delgadez, era sorprendentemente musculoso. Podría haberme pasado veinte minutos contemplando los contornos de su pecho, pero él me quería más cerca. Yo también lo deseaba.

Me senté a su lado, de manera que tenía su largo cuerpo tendido ante mí. El arco tembló cuando lo dejé sobre la cama. Alargué la mano izquierda y le acaricié la cabeza como si fuera una voluta de mi chelo. El volvió a sonreír y cerró los ojos. Me relajé un poco. Le toqueteé las orejas como si fueran clavijas y luego le hice cosquillas juguetonamente y el rió por o bajo. Coloqué dos dedos sobre la nuez. Respiré hondo para armarme de valor y pasé al pecho. Recorrí el torso con las manos en toda su longitud, deteniéndome en los tendones, para asignarle una cuerda a cada uno: la, re, sol, do. Los acaricié uno a uno con la yema de los dedos. Peeta permaneció muy callado, como concentrándose en algo.

Tomé el arco y se lo pasé suavemente por las caderas, donde estaría el puente del chelo. Toqué con suavidad al principio y luego con más fuerza y velocidad, a medida que aumentaba la intensidad de la canción que sonaba en mi cabeza. Peeta permanecía inmóvil. De sus labios escapaban leves gemidos. Miré el arco, miré mis manos, miré el rostro de Peeta y me sentí invadida por el amor, la lujuria y una desconocida sensación de poder. Jamás había imaginado que pudiera lograr que otra persona se sintiera así.

Cuando terminé, él se incorporó y me dio un largo y profundo beso.

- Mi turno- dijo entonces

Hizo que me levantara y empezó por quitarme el suéter por la cabeza y bajarme un poco los tejanos. Luego se sentó en la cama y me tumbo sobre sus rodillas. Al principio no hizo nada más que abrazarme. Yo cerré los ojos y traté de sentir sus ojos en mi cuerpo, viéndome como nadie lo había visto en la vida.

Luego empezó a tocar.

Rasgueó los acordes en mi pecho, haciéndome cosquillas, y reí. Suavemente movió las manos hacia abajo y entonces deje de reír. Las vibraciones del diapasón aumentaban de intensidad cada vez que Peeta me tocaba en un sitio nuevo.

Al cabo de un rato cambio a un estilo más español en el movimiento de los dedos. Utilizaba la parte superior de mi cuerpo como mástil, acariciándome el pelo, la cara, el cuello. Punteaba en mi pecho y mi estómago, pero yo lo notaba en sitios a los que sus manos ni se acercaban. Su energía iba en aumento a medida que tocaba y mi diapasón enloqueció, provocándome vibraciones por todo el cuerpo hasta dejarme sin aliento. Y cuando creía que ya no podría soportar más, el torbellino de sensaciones alcanzó un vertiginoso crescendo que excitó todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Luego abrí los ojos, saboreando la cálida calma que me inundaba. Me eché a reír. Peeta también. Nos besamos durante un rato hasta que él tuvo que irse a casa.

Cuando lo acompañé hasta el coche, sentí deseos de decirle que lo amaba, pero me pareció demasiado tópico después de lo que habíamos hecho. Así que esperé y se lo dije al día siguiente.

-Qué alivio. Pensaba que a lo mejor querías usarme solo como objeto sexual- bromeó él sonriente.

Después de aquello seguimos teniendo nuestros problemas, pero la excesiva cortesía dejó de ser uno de ellos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o**

**¿y qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por alertas, reviews, favoritos, gracias.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o**

**Capitulo 4**

**Hora: 16:39**

He reunido una pequeña multitud. La abuela y el abuelo, unas tías, un tío, y mis primos.

Nadie habla sobre Prim, lo que me induce a pensar que no está aquí. Seguramente sigue en el otro hospital, atendido por Annie.

Los parientes se reúnen en la sala de espera. No es la habitación pequeña de la planta de cirugía en la que aguardaron los abuelos durante la operación, sino una más grande en la planta baja del edificio, decorada con gusto en tonos verde, como si supieran de mi preferencia por este color, con sillas y sofás confortables y revistas casi actuales.

Todos hablan todavía en voz baja, como si quisieran mostrarse respetuosos con los demás, aunque en la estancia solo se encuentra mi familia. Todo es demasiado serio, demasiado despreciable, abominable.

Vuelvo al pasillo para tomarme un respiro.

Me alegro inmensamente cuando llega Madge con su largo y espeso cabello negro recogido en una trenza, como de costumbre. Madge tiene el cabello rubio originalmente, pero un día le dio por pintarse el cabello y ahora siempre lo lleva así. Lleva la trenza todos los días, y a la hora de comer algunos rizos rebeldes ya se le escapan para formar tirabuzones, pero ella se niega a rendirse y cada mañana vuelve a domarlos.

La acompaña su madre, que no la deja conducir largas distancias. La Sra. Undersee, tiene manchas rojas en el rostro, como si hubiera estado llorando o a punto de llorar. Lo sé porque la he visto así muchas veces.

Se deja llevar fácilmente por las emociones "la reina del melodrama – la llama Madge-. Es el gen de madre judía. No puede evitarlo. Supongo que yo también seré así algún día, admite."

Su madre es judía y su padre judío convertido. Los padres de él a su vez eran americanos residentes en Israel. Vivieron allí, donde él se enamoró de la madre de Madge y habiéndose casado, ellos también habitaron un tiempo aquella tierra. Luego al padre de Madge le ofrecieron un puesto aquí.

En cambio mi amiga es justo lo contrario, graciosa y divertida de una manera tan discreta que a veces tiene que aclarar "es broma" a los que no captan su sarcástico sentido del humor, y no me la imagino siendo como su madre. Claro que no tengo mucho con que comparar. No hay muchas madres judías en nuestra ciudad, ni muchos chicos judíos en nuestro instituto. Y los que son judíos, lo son solo a medias, como Madge, así que ponen el árbol de navidad al lado de la Menorá.

A veces ceno los viernes con su familia, cuando encienden velas, comen pan judío y beben vino (la única vez, imagino, en que la madre de Madge, la deja beber vino). Se supone que Magde, solo puede salir con chicos judíos (otra locura de su madre, ya que su padre no tiene ninguna postura tomada al respecto) lo que significa que Madge no sale con ningún chico. Ella bromea diciendo que su familia se mudó aquí, precisamente por eso, cuando de hecho fue porque a su padre lo contrataron para dirigir una planta de chips de ordenador.

Cuando cumplió los trece años, Madge celebró su Bat Mitzvá en un templo en Portland, y durante la ceremonia de encender las velas, me invitaron a encender una.

Todos los veranos, Madge va a un campamento judío de Nueva Jersey. Se llama Campamento Torá Habonim, pero Madge lo llama "Torá Puticlub", porque los chicos se la pasan todo el verano copulando.

"Igual que en el campamento de música", me dijo bromeando, aunque mi conservatorio de verano no se parece en nada al de American Pie.

Ahora mismo Madge está enojada. Camina deprisa mientras recorren los pasillos del hospital, unos tres metros por delante de su madre. De Repente levanta los hombros como un gato que acaba de ver a un perro y gira en redondo para encarar a su madre.

- ¡Basta ya! – Le espeta – Si yo no lloró, tú tampoco, joder.

Madge nunca utiliza ese vocabulario y menos con su madre, por lo que me deja atónita.

- Pero ¿Cómo puedes estar tan… - protesta su madre – tan serena cuando…?

- ¡Ya basta! Katniss sigue aquí. Así que no voy a perder los nervios. ¡Y si yo no los pierdo, tú tampoco tienes derecho a perderlos!

Y así, se aleja indignada a la sala de espera. Su madre la sigue, caminando sin fuerzas. Cuando llega otra vez empieza a gimotear. Madge no le dice mas nada, pero tiene las orejas rojas, y por ese solo detalle se que sigue furiosa con ella.

- Madre, te quedas aquí mientras voy a dar un paseo. Regresaré en un rato.

Vuelvo a salir con ella al pasillo. Se dirige al vestíbulo principal, da una vuelta por la tienda de regalos, visita la cafetería. Examina el plano del hospital. Creo que sé donde va, antes que se encamine hacia allí.

Hay una pequeña capilla en el sótano. Es un lugar silencioso, como una biblioteca. Las sillas tapizadas, parecen las butacas del cine, y se oye un hilo musical muy suave.

Madge se deja caer en una silla. Se quita el abrigo, el negro de terciopelo que he envidiado desde que lo compró en un pequeño centro comercial de Nueva Jersey cuando visitó a sus abuelos.

- Flipo con Oregón – dice, y su intento de reír se convierte en hipo. Por su tono sarcástico, sé que habla conmigo y no con Dios-. Esta es la idea que tienen aquí de una capilla aconfesional – Señala el recinto con un ademán. Hay un crucifijo en la pared, un estandarte con una cruz sobre el atril y unos cuadros de la virgen y el Niño colgados al fondo-. Pero ¿Qué hay de los musulmanes? No han puesto esteras para el rezo, ni tampoco símbolos que indiquen la dirección de la Meca. ¿Y los budistas? Podrían protestar para que les pusieran un gong, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, seguro que en portland hay mas budistas que judíos.

Me siento a su lado en una silla. Me parce muy natural que Madge hable conmigo, como lo hace siempre. Aparte de la sanitaria que me ha pedido que aguante y de la enfermera que no para de preguntarme, que tal me encuentro, desde el accidente nadie ha hablado conmigo. Hablan sobre mí.

Nunca he visto a Madge rezar de verdad. Sí rezo en su Bat Mitzvá y bendice la mesa en el Sabbat, pero eso es por obligación. Por lo general le resta importancia. Pero en este momento, después de hablar conmigo, cierra los ojos, mueve los labios y murmura cosas en una lengua que no comprendo.

A continuación abre los ojos y frota las manos, como si dijera "ya basta". Luego se lo piensa mejor y añade una súplica que me sorprende

- Por favor, no te mueras. Comprendo que tienes razones para hacerlo, pero piensa una cosa: si te mueres, en el instituto montarán uno de esos monumentos, al estilo lady Di, y todo el mundo dejará flores y velas y notas al lado de él. – Se seca una lágrima solitaria, con el dorso de la mano-. Y eso no te gustaría ¿verdad?

- No me dejes

…

Quizás fue porque nos parecíamos mucho, pero en cuanto Madge apareció por mi colegio, todo el mundo supuso que nos haríamos amigas: las dos éramos morenas (aunque Madge teñida, pero eso es algo que no todo el mundo sabe), reservadas, estudiosas y, al menos exteriormente serias. En realidad ninguna de las dos era brillante en los estudios (sacábamos notables en general), y tampoco tan serias. Nos tomábamos ciertas cosas con seriedad – la música en ambos casos; yo el chelo, Madge el piano, pero en Madge prevalecía el arte y la fotografía-, y en el simplista mundo escolar eso bastaba para que nos consideraran almas gemelas.

Empezaron a emparejarnos en todo. En su tercer día de clases, Madge fue la única que se presentó voluntaria para capitana de equipo de futbol en Educación física, lo que me hizo pensar que era una aduladora insufrible. Mientras ella se ponía la camiseta roja, el profesor paseo la mirada en por resto de nosotros, para elegir al capitán del otro equipo, y sus ojos me señalaron, después su dedo, y eso que yo era la menos atlética de todas las chicas. Al pasar para agarrar mi camiseta, pase cerca de Madge y murmuré "Muchas gracias".

A la semana siguiente la profesora de inglés nos asoció para un debate oral sobre _Matar a un ruiseñor_. Estuvimos sentadas frente a frente durante diez minutos sin hablarnos, hasta que al final dije:

- supongo que deberíamos hablar sobre el racismo en el viejo sur, o algo así.

Madge puso los ojos en blanco y tuve ganas de arrojarle un libro por la cabeza. Yo misma me sorprendí de lo mucho que la detestaba…

- Leí el libro en mi anterior escuela – dijo-. El racismo es el tema más obvio, pero yo creo que el tema más importante es el de la bondad de las personas ¿son buenas por naturaleza y se vuelven malas por culpa del racismo ó son malas por naturaleza y se esfuerzan por no serlo?

- si tú lo dices… - repliqué – En cualquier caso es un libro estúpido.

En realidad no sé porque dije eso, porque el libro me gustaba mucho y lo había comentado con mi padre, él lo estaba usando también para sus clases. Detesté a Madge aún más por hacerme traicionar uno de los libros que más había disfrutado.

- Bien. Tratemos el tema del racismo, si prefieres – dijo ella y cuando nos pusieron un aprobado, pareció regodearse con la nota mediocre.

Después de aquello, no nos hablamos más. Eso no impidió que los profesores siguieran haciendo que formemos equipo, ni que los demás alumnos supusieran que éramos amigas. Y cuanto más evidente se hacía, mas nos contrariaba y peor nos caíamos. Cuanto más nos juntaban, mas nos rechazábamos. Intentábamos fingir que la otra no existía y contrariamente ese solo acto, nos mantenía ocupadas la una en la otra.

Me sentí obligada a buscar razones para detestar a Madge: se hacía la santita, era irritante, presumida, cuando en realidad era una pringada… Más adelante descubrí que ella había hecho lo mismo conmigo, aunque ella en realidad me consideraba una arpía. Y un día se atrevió a decírmelo por escrito. Lo recuerdo. En clase de inglés me lanzaron una pelotita de papel junto al pie derecho. La recogí, y la abrí. Decía claramente "¡Arpía!"

Nadie me había llamado así hasta entonces, y aunque me puse furiosa, en el fondo me halagaba haber despertado sentimientos tan intensos como para merecer ese adjetivo. La gente se lo decía muy a menudo a mamá, tal vez porque le costaba morderse la lengua y era brutalmente franca a veces. Es otra manera de llamarme "feminista" me decía orgullosa. Incluso papá la llamaba a veces así, aunque siempre en broma y como cumplido. Nunca durante una discusión, no era tan tonto.

Levante la vista de mi libro de lengua. Sólo había una persona capaz de lanzarme aquella nota, pero me costaba creerlo. Paseé la mirada por la clase, todos concentrados en el libro, excepto Madge. Tenía las orejas tan rojas, que parecían iluminar los tirabuzones que le caían a los lados de la cara. Y me estaba fulminando con la mirada. Tal vez yo tuviera solo once años y fuera un poco inmadura en lo que se refiere a relaciones sociales, pero sabía reconocer un desafío cuando lo veía y no me quedó otra que aceptarlo.

Al hacernos mayores, bromeábamos diciendo que nos alegrábamos de haber tenido aquella pelea con los puños. No solo cimentó nuestra amistad, sino que nos proporcionó nuestra primera y seguramente única oportunidad de una buena lucha. ¿En que momento iban a llegar a las manos dos niñas como nosotras? Yo me pelaba a veces con Prim, revolcándola por el suelo, y le daba pellizcos, pero ¿una pelea a puñetazos? Prim era muy pequeña, y aunque hubiera sido mayor, mantenía un vínculo muy especial con ella. Le había hecho de canguro desde que era un bebé. Jamás podría haberle hecho daño. Y Madge era hija única, así que no tenía hermanos con quien pegarse. Tal vez en el campamento podría haberse metido en una trifulca, pero las consecuencias habrían sido nefastas: largas horas de seminarios de resolución de conflictos con los mediadores y el rabino "mi gente sabe cómo luchar contra los mejores, pero con palabras, con montones de palabras", me dijo una vez.

Sin embargo aquel día de otoño, nos peleamos a puñetazo limpio. Cuando sonó el timbre, salimos al patio y dejamos las mochilas en el piso, que estaba mojado. Madge cargó contra mí, como un toro y me dejo sin aliento. Yo le di un puñetazo en la cara, como los hombres. Muchos niños se arremolinaron alrededor. No eran comunes las peleas en nuestro instituto y menos entre niñas. Si además esas niñas eran de las buenecitas, la situación cobraba interés especial.

Cuando los profesores consiguieron separarnos, la mitad de sexto curso estaba allí mirándonos ( de hecho fue la cantidad de alumnos lo que alertó los monitores del patio). Supongo que empatamos. Yo tenía el labio partido y una muñeca magullada, aunque en realidad eso último me lo había hecho yo sola al lanzarme contra el hombro de Madge, fallar y estrellarme contra un poste de la red de vóley. Madge tenía un ojo hinchado y un feo arañazo en el muslo por haber tropezado con su mochila al tratar de darme una patada.

No hicimos las paces oficialmente, ni hubo disculpas sentidas. En cuanto nos separaron, nos miramos y estallamos en risas. Después de arreglárnosla para eludir la visita al despacho del director, volvimos cojeando a casa. Madge me confesó que se había presentado voluntaria para ser capitana del equipo, porque si se hacía justo al principio de curso, los profesores solían recordarlo (algo muy útil que adopté también a partir de entonces). Yo le expliqué que en realidad estaba de acuerdo con su enfoque de M_atar a un ruiseñor _y le confesé que era uno de mis libros predilectos. Y ahí empezó todo. Nos hicimos amigas, tal como había supuesto el mundo desde el principio. Nunca más llegamos a las manos, y aunque discutimos infinidad de veces, nuestras peleas solían terminar del mismo modo que nuestra única pelea a puñetazos: riéndonos las dos.

Sin embargo, después de la gran trifulca, la Sra. Undersee prohibió a su hija que viniera a mi casa, convencida de que volvería con muletas. Mamá se ofreció para ir a verla y limar asperezas, pero creo que papá y yo comprendimos que dado su carácter, esa misión diplomática podía acabar con una orden de alejamiento para toda nuestra familia. Al final papá invitó a los Undersee a cenar pollo asado, y aunque se notaba que a la madre de Madge nuestra familia le parecía un poco rara ("Así que trabaja en una tienda de discos mientras estudia para profesor? ¿Y es usted quien cocina en casa? Que peculiar", le dijo a papá), el Sr. Ubdersee declaró que mis padres le parecían gente respetable y que nuestra familia no era violenta, por lo que al final permitieron que su hija viniera a mi casa libremente.

Durante aquel trimestre de sexto curso, Madge y yo, nos deshicimos de la fama de niñas buenas. Se comentó ampliamente nuestra pelea, exagerando cada vez más los detalles, con costillas rotas, unas arrancadas y hasta mordiscos. Pero cuando regresamos a las clases, tras las vacaciones de navidad, todo se había olvidado. Volvimos a ser las gemelas morenas, calladas y modositas.

Ya no nos importaba. De hecho esa fama nos ha resultado conveniente a lo largo de los años. Si, por ejemplo nos ausentábamos las dos el mismo día, la gente daba por sentado que las dos teníamos la misma enfermedad, cuando en realidad faltábamos para ir a ver películas de arte y ensayo en la clase de Historia del cine de la universidad.

Un día alguien puso en venta el instituto, para gastar una broma y lo llenó de letreros y lo publicó en eBay. Las sospechas recayeron en Nelson y Jenna. Nadie imagino que pudiéramos ser nosotras. Y aunque hubiéramos confesado, como de hecho pensábamos hacerlo si las cosas se ponían feas para nuestros compañeros, nos habría costado mucho convencerlos.

Eso siempre hacía reír a Madge "La gente cree, lo que quiere creer", decía.

**Hora: 16:47**

Una vez mamá me metió en un casino de contrabando. Íbamos de vacaciones a Crater Lake y paramos en un centro turístico de una reserva india para comer en el buffet libre. Mamá se sentó en las mesas de blackjack de dólar. El crupier me miró, y luego a ella, que respondió a su mirada levemente suspicaz con otra lo bastante dura como para cortar diamantes, seguida de una sonrisa más brillante que la gema. El crupier le sonrío tímidamente y no dijo nada. Fascinada observé a mamá mientras juagaba, pero papá y Prim vinieron a buscarnos, los dos de mal humor. A mi entender habían pasado quince minutos. Resultó que llevábamos más de una hora allí.

La UCI también es así. No sabe qué hora es ni cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido. No hay luz natural. El ruido de fondo es constante. Solo que en lugar del pitido electrónico de las máquinas tragamonedas y el gratificante tintineo de las mismas, es el zumbido de los aparatos médicos las continuas y apagadas llamadas por megafonía, además de la charla constante de las enfermeras.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo llevo aquí. Hace un rato, la enfermera de acento cantarín que me cae bien dijo que se marchaba a casa. "Volveré mañana, y cuando vuelva quiero verte aquí cielo", añadió. Al principio me pareció extraño. ¿No quiere que me vaya a casa o que me trasladen a otra parte del hospital? Pero luego comprendí que quería verme en la UCI y no muerta.

No dejan de venir médicos que me abren los párpados y me iluminan con una linternita. Son bruscos y van con prisa, como si los parpados no le parecieran dignos de gentileza. Entonces me dí cuenta que en nuestra vida tocamos poco los ojos de otras personas. Quizá tus padres puedan tocarlos, para sacarte alguna mota o tu novio te de un beso leve, justo antes de que te duermas. Pero esa zona no es como los codos, las rodillas o los hombros, partes del cuero acostumbradas a recibir empujones.

La asistente social se encuentra junto a la cama. Repasa mi gráfico y charla con la enfermera que normalmente está sentada a la gran mesa del centro de la sala. Me asombra la cantidad de veces que me examinan de mil maneras distintas. Cuando no me miran los ojos con linternas de bolsillo o leen los registros que vomitan las impresoras, vigilan los constantes vitales en el monitor del ordenador central.

Cuando algo no va bien, uno de los aparatos empieza a pitar. Siempre se dispara la alarma de alguna parte de la sala. Al principio me asustaba, pero ahora sé que la mitad de las veces en las que se disparan las alarmas, son las máquinas lo que funciona mal, y no las personas.

La asistente está agotada, tiene pinta de que no le importaría meterse en la cama. No soy la única persona hospitalizada de la que debe ocuparse. Se ha pasado toda la tarde visitando enfermos y hablando con sus parientes. Ella es el puente entre los médicos y la gente, y se le nota la tensión que supone mantenerse en equilibrio entre ambos mundos.

Después de leer mi grafico y hablar con las enfermeras, vuelve abajo con mi familia, que ha dejado de hablar en susurros y están ocupados en actividades solitarias. La abuela teje. El abuelo finge echar una cabezada. La tía Diane hace sudokus. Mis primos juegan en turnos con una Game boy sin sonido.

Madge se ha ido. Cuando volvió de la sala de espera después de visitar la capilla, encontró a su madre llorando y se apresuró a sacarla de allí con aire abochornado. Sin embargo la presencia de la Sra. Undersee era una ayuda. Todos debían ocuparse de consolarla y así se sentían útiles. Ahora vuelven a sentirse impotentes, hundidos en una espera interminable.

Cuando la asistente social, entra en la sala de espera, todos se ponen de pie, como si se tratara de la reina de Inglaterra. Ella esboza una media sonrisa, que ya la he visto en varias oportunidades a lo largo del día. Creo que es su manera de transmitir que todo va bien, o que sigue igual, que su visita solo es para ponerles al día y no para soltar una bomba.

- Katniss sigue inconsciente, pero sus constantes vitales van mejorando- explica a mis parientes- . Ahora mismo la están examinando los neumonólogos. Le están haciendo pruebas para evaluar el estado de los pulmones y determinar si pueden desconectarle el ventilador.

- Entonces ¿eso son buenas noticias? – Pregunta la tía Diane-. Si puede respirar por sí sola ¿significa que despertará pronto?

La asistente asiente con un gesto de simpatía.

- Es un paso positivo. Demuestra que sus pulmones se están curando y que las heridas internas se estabilizan. Pero lo principal siguen siendo las contusiones cerebrales.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – interviene mi prima

- No sabemos cuándo despertará, ni el alcance de los daños cerebrales. Las primeras veinticuatro horas son críticas, pero Katniss está recibiendo la mejor atención posible.

- ¿Podemos verla? – pregunta el abuelo

La asistente asiente.

- Por eso he venido. No obstante será mejor para ella que la visita fuera breve. Un par de personas como máximo.

- entraremos nosotros- dice la abuela, adelantándose, con el abuelo a su lado.

- Sí, eso había pensado yo – dice la asistente – No tardaremos – añade para el resto de la familia.

Los tres se alejan por el pasillo en silencio. En el ascensor, la mujer trata de prepararlos para cuando me vean, explicándoles el alcance de mis heridas externas, que tienen mal aspecto pero se pueden tratar. Son las heridas internas las que preocupan a los médicos, afirma.

Los trata como a niños, pero tienen más coraje del que aparentan. El abuelo fue sanitario en la guerra de Corea. Y la abuela siempre anda rescatando animalillos: pájaros con alas rotas, un castor enfermo, un ciervo atropellado. Este último fue a parar después a un refugio de animales salvajes, y es gracioso porque la abuela detesta a los ciervos, que se acercan a su jardín a destrozarlo. "Ratas hermosas", así los llama ella. "Ratas sabrosas", los llama el abuelo cuando prepara filets de venado a la parrilla. Sin embargo, la abuela no soportó ver sufrir a aquel ciervo en particular, así que lo rescato. En el fondo sospecho que lo consideró uno de sus ángeles.

Así que cuando entran en la UCI por la doble puerta automática, los dos se detienen en seco, como repelidos por una barrera invisible. Se dan la mano e intento recordar si les he visto alguna vez así tomados de la mano. La abuela pasea la mirada por las camas, buscándome, pero justo cuando la asistente va a señalarles donde estoy, el abuelo me localiza y se acerca con paso firme.

- Hola patito – dice. Hace siglos que no me llama así, desde que era más pequeña que Prim. Y de hecho de ahí salió el sobrenombre que le he puesto a ella. La abuela lo sigue despacio, respirando entrecortadamente. Tal vez los animales heridos no habían sido tan buena preparación.

La asistente les coloca dos sillas a los pies de la cama.

- Katniss, tus abuelos están aquí – Les indica que se sienten. - Ahora los dejaré solos

-¿Puede oírnos?- pregunta la abuela – Si le habló, ¿me entenderá?

- La verdad es que no lo sé. Pero su presencia puede resultarle tranquilizadora, siempre que le hable de cosas positivas. – Les lanza una mirada severa, como exigiéndoles no decir nada que pudiera alterarme. Sé que es su deber advertirles de estas cuestiones y no puede mostrarse siempre simpática, pero en este momento la detesto.

Cuando se va. Los abuelos se sientan y guardan silencio. Al cabo, la abuela empieza a contarme sobre las orquídeas que está cultivando en su invernadero. Se ha cambiado el vestido por unos pantalones de pana y un suéter. Alguien debe de haber pasado pos su casa para llevarle ropa limpia. El abuelo está muy callado y le tiemblan las manos. No habla mucho normalmente, así que ha de resultarle muy difícil hablar conmigo en estas circunstancias.

Se acera otra enfermera. Tiene el pelo negro y también los ojos, iluminados por una gruesa capa de maquillaje brillante. Lleva uñas postizas acrílicas, adornadas con corazones. Debe de costarle mucho mantenerlas arregladas. Es admirable.

No es mi enfermera, pero igual habla con mis abuelos.

- No duden de que les oye – les dice – Es consciente de todo lo que está pasando. – Tiene los brazos en jarras. Casi me la imagino mascando chicle. Los abuelos la miran – Les parecerá que son los médicos o las enfermeras o todos esos cacharros los que llevan la batuta – dice señalando los aparatos médicos – Pues no. Es ella quien lleva la batuta. Quizá, solo se está tomando su tiempo. Así que hablen con ella. Díganle que se tome todo el tiempo que necesite, pero que vuelva. Que la están esperando.

Mis padres jamás habrían dicho que Prim y yo fuimos deslices, accidentes o sorpresas. Ni ningún otro estúpido calificativo. Pero tampoco planearon tenernos y no trataron de ocultarlo.

Mamá se quedó embarazada de mí cuando era joven. No una adolescente, pero si más joven que el resto de sus amigas. Tenía veintitrés años y llevaba un año casada con papá.

En cierto sentido resulta gracioso, porque papá siempre tuvo alma de hombre con corbata, quiero decir, siempre fue más tradicional de lo que parecía. Llevaba el pelo azul, tatuajes y chaquetas de cuero, y trabajaba en una tienda de discos, y aún así quiso casarse con mamá. En aquella época sus amigos todavía mantenían relaciones de una sola noche de sexo y borrachera." "Novia" es una palabra estúpida – aducía-. No soportaba llamarla así. Así que tuvimos que casarnos para poder decir que era mi mujer"

Por su parte mamá procedía de una familia rota. No entró en detalles conmigo, pero yo sabía que su padre se había ido hacía mucho y que ella llevaba un tiempo sin tener contacto con su madre. Sin embargo, acabamos viendo a la abuela y a papá Richard, como llamábamos al padrastro de mi madre, un par de veces al año.

Así que a mamá no solo le gustaba papá, sino la familia numerosa y relativamente normal a la que pertenecía. Aceptó casarse con él cuando solo llevaban un año saliendo. Por supuesto la boda la celebraron a su manera. Los casó una jueza de paz lesbiana, mientras sus amigos tocaban una versión heavy de la marcha nupcial y el ave maría. La novia llevaba un vestido blanco con flecos y botas negras tachonadas. El novio iba todo de cuero.

Mamá se quedó embarazada por culpa de otra boda. Un colega de papá se había mudado a Seattle y había dejado embarazada a su novia, así que iba a casarse. Mis padres asistieron a la ceremonia, se emborracharon un poco y, de regreso en el hotel, no fueron cuidadosos como de costumbre. Tres meses más tarde, le prueba de embarazo daba positivo.

Tal como lo contaban ellos, ninguno se sentía especialmente preparado para tener hijos. No se consideraban adultos, pero no dudaron en tenerme. Mamá era una defensora a ultranza del derecho a decidir de las mujeres. En el coche llevaba una pegatina que decía "Si no confías en mi capacidad para decidir, ¿Cómo puedes confiar en mi capacidad para ser madre?" Pero en su caso, tomó la decisión de tenerme.

Papá no lo tenía tan claro. Estaba más asustado. Hasta que el médico me saco al mundo y él se echó a llorar.

- Paparruchadas – dijo cuando mamá me contó la historia – no hice tal cosa.

- ¿Así que no lloraste? – repuso ella en tono sarcástico

- Se me saltaron las lágrimas, que es otra cosa muy distinta – puntualizó papá. Luego me guiño el ojo e imitó a un bebé llorón.

Entre los amigos de mis padres, ellos eran los únicos que tenían un hijo, así que yo era toda una novedad. Me crió la comunidad musical, con docenas de tías y tíos que me aceptaron como suya, incluso cuando empecé a demostrar mi preferencia por la música clásica. Tampoco eché de menos a mi verdadera familia. Los abuelos vivían cerca y se alegraban de quedarse conmigo los fines de semana para que mis padres pudieran salir o marcharse donde papá tuviera que tocar.

Más o menos cuando tenía cuatro años, mis padres se dieron cuenta de que realmente estaban criando a una hija, aunque no tuvieran mucho dinero ni trabajos "de verdad". Vivíamos en una casa de renta baja. Yo tenía ropa (aunque fuera heredada de mis primos) y crecía sana y feliz. "Fuiste como un experimento – decía papá- Y mira por dónde, tuvo éxito. Pensamos que había sido pura suerte. Necesitamos otro hijo como una especie de grupo de control"

Lo intentaron durante cuatro años. Mamá se quedó embarazada en dos ocasiones y sufrió dos abortos. Les entristeció mucho, pero el dinero no les alcanzaba para pagar tratamientos de fertilidad como hacían otras parejas. Cuando yo tenía nueve años, decidieron que quizá fuera mejor así, puesto que yo empezaba a ser independiente. Dejaron de intentarlo.

Cómo para convencerse a sí mismos de lo estupendo que era no estar atados con otro bebé, programaron una escapada a nueva York de una semana. Se suponía que iba a ser un peregrinaje musical. Iríamos a la mítica cuna del underground neoyorquino, el CBGB, y el Carnegie Hall. Pero cuando para su sorpresa, mamá descubrió que estaba embarazada y para su mayor sorpresa aún, superó el primer trimestre de embarazo, cancelaron el viaje. Mamá se cansaba mucho y tenia nauseas, y estaba tan gruñona que papá afirmó que habría asustado a los neoyorquinos. Además tener un bebé era caro y les convenía ahorrar.

A mí no me molestó. Me ilusionaba tener un hermano. Y sabía que Carnegie Hall no iba a moverse de sitio. Ya habría otras oportunidades de verlo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o**

**Hola chicas. Primero disculpas por la tardanza, pero ahora mismo tengo algunos problemitas de salud. Nada realmente serio, pero necesitaba un descanso de la PC.**

**Si gustan, dejen sus comentarios del capítulo.**

**Gracias por alertas, reviews, favoritos, gracias.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o**

**Capitulo 5**

**Hora: 17:40**

Estoy alucinada. Los abuelos ya se fueron hace un rato y yo me he quedado en la UCI. Estoy sentada en una silla pensando en su conversación, que fue muy agradable, normal y calmada. Les seguí cuando salían de la UCI.

-¿Crees que ella es la que decide? – Preguntó el abuelo

- ¿La que decide qué?

El parecía incómodo y movía los pies

- Ya sabes, la que decide- susurró

-¿A qué te refieres? – insistió la abuela en un tono exasperado y cariñoso a la vez

-No sé. Tú eres la que cree en ángeles.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Katniss?

-Si ellos han muerto, pero siguen aquí, como tú crees ¿no querrán que se reúna con ellos? ¿Ella no querrá irse con ellos?

- No funciona así- replicó la abuela

Y con eso el abuelo dio por terminada su indagación.

Cuando se fueron, me quedé pensando en que un día le confesaré a la abuela que nunca creí demasiado en esa teoría suya de que los pájaros y otros animales son los ángeles guardianes de las personas. Ahora estoy segura de que no existen.

Mis padres no están aquí. No me dan la mano ni me animan a seguir viviendo. Y los conozco lo suficiente para saber, que si pudieran, lo harían. Aunque quizá, no estarían aquí los dos. Quizá mamá se quedaría con Prim, y papá cuidaría de mí. Pero no, no veo a ninguno de los dos.

Recuerdo las palabras de la enfermera "Ella lleva la batuta" Y de repente comprendo lo que el abuelo quiso decir, lo que le quiso preguntar a la abuela. El había comprendido las palabras de la enfermera antes que yo.

Si me quedo, si vivo, depende de mí.

Todo lo que han dicho del coma medicamente inducido, no es mas que jerga médica. No depende de los médicos. Ni de los ángeles. No depende de Dios, que, si existiera, no estuvo ni está por aquí. Depende de mí.

Pero ¿Cómo se supone que voy a decidir? ¿Cómo podría quedarme aquí sin papá y mamá? ¿Cómo podría irme sin Prim? Tengo que protegerla. ¿O sin Peeta? ¿Cómo podría irme sin Peeta? Es demasiado difícil. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo funciona esto, porque estoy en este estado, o como salir de él si quisiera hacerlo. En caso de que quisiera despertarme ¿Me despertaría en este mismo instante? He probado ya juntar los talones tres veces, para encontrar a Prim y para transportarme a Hawái, pero no ha funcionado. La verdad es que parece mucho más complejo.

No obstante, creo que la enfermera está en lo cierto. Oigo de nuevo sus palabras: Yo llevo la batuta. Los demás solo esperan.

Yo decido. Ahora lo sé.

Y eso me aterra más que todo lo ocurrido en el día de hoy.

¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Peeta?

.

Una semana antes de Halloween, cuando estaba en tercero de instituto, Peeta se presentó en mi casa con aire triunfal. Llevaba una bolsa para trajes y sonreía con suficiencia.

- Prepárate para morirte de envidia. Mi disfraz es insuperable. – Dijo mientras abría la cremallera de la bolsa. Dentro había una camisa blanca con pechera, unos calzones y una larga casaca de lana.

- ¿Vas de Seinfeld con camisa de volantes? – pregunté riendo

- ¿En serio? ¿Seinfeld? ¿ Y tú te consideras una música clásica?. Voy de Mozart. Espera, que no has visto los zapatos – Metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó unos pesados zapatos negros de piel con hebillas.

- Preciosos. Creo que mi madre se compró unos iguales.

- Ja! Estas celosa, porque no tienes un disfraz tan bueno como el mío. Y llevaré mallas; fíjate si estoy seguro de mi masculinidad – dijo riendo – Además el traje no estaría completo, sin una buena peluca – la presentó delante de mí.

-¿De dónde has sacado todo esto? – pregunté acariciando la peluca. Parecía hecha de arpillera.

- Internet. Solo cien dólares.

-¿Cien dólares en un disfraz para Halloween?

Al oír la palabra mágica, Prim bajo las escaleras como una exhalación e, ignorándome, observó ceñuda el disfraz de Peeta.

-¡Espera aquí! – pidió y volvió a subir corriendo. Regresó segundos más tarde con una bolsa en la mano- ¿Te gusta este disfraz? ¿O me hará parecer un bebé? – preguntó sacando de la bolsa una horca, orejas de diablo, cola roja y un pijama rojo de cuerpo entero, con pies incluidos

- Ohhh.- Peeta retrocedió con los ojos como platos – Buen susto me has dado! – dijo poniendo una mano encima de su pecho- y eso que ni siquiera lo llevas puesto – Le dijo

-¿En serio? ¿El pijama no es demasiado infantil? No quiero que se rían de mí- declaró Prim muy seria, con el ceño fruncido.

Mire a Peeta que trataba de disimular su sonrisa.

- ¿Un pijama rojo con una horca, orejas de diablo, cola puntiaguda? Es un atuendo tan satánico que nadie se atreverá a desafiarte, por miedo a la condena eterna en el infierno. – Le aseguró

Mi hermanita sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando los huecos de los dientes faltantes.

- Mamá dijo lo mismo, solo quería asegurarme de que no era solo para que la dejara en paz.- Luego se giró a mirarme – Me acompañaras a recoger golosinas en las casas ¿verdad?

- Siempre. Igual que todos los años. ¿Cómo vas a conseguirlas si no?

- ¿Tú también vendrás? – preguntó a Peeta

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.- Dijo despeinando a Prim.

Prim sonrió. Dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras como una bala.

- Bueno, Prim ya está. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a llevar? – dijo Peeta abrazándome. Me deshice rápidamente de su abrazo.

- Aaah, a mi no me va lo de los disfraces.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno. Pues ya puedes ir acostumbrándote. Es Halloween, y el primero que celebramos juntos. Los Shooting Star, vamos a dar un gran concierto esa noche. Hay que ir disfrazado, - Iba a protestar, pero puso una mano delante y dijo – Aaah, y me prometiste que vendrías.

Me lamenté interiormente. Después de seis meses, comenzaba a acostumbrarme a que nos llamaran la pareja rara del instituto; nos llamaban el Popular y la friki. Y también empezaba a sentirme menos incómoda con los otros músicos de la banda, e incluso había aprendido un poco de la jerga rockera. Conseguía mantener el tipo cuando Peeta me llevaba a la Casa del Rock, una casona laberíntica donde vivía el resto de la banda. Incluso podía participar en las fiestas punk-rock del grupo, esas en las que los invitados, debían llevar algo de la heladera que estuviera a punto de estropearse. Luego se preparaba una comida con todos los ingredientes. La verdad es que a mí no se me daba muy bien cocinar, pero era increíble lo que podía hacer con hamburguesas vegetarianas, remolacha, queso feta y albaricoques: transformarlo en algo comestible.

Sin embargo, seguía detestando ir a los conciertos y me detestaba a mi misma por detestarlo. Los clubes estaban llenos de humo, que irritaba los ojos y hacía que la ropa me apestara a cigarrillo. Lo odiaba. Los altavoces estaban siempre al máximo y la música resultaba atronadora. Después los oídos me zumbaban tanto que no podía dormir. Tumbada en la cama, revivía la incómoda noche y, cuanto más vueltas le daba, peor me sentía.

- No me digas que te vas a rajar – soltó Peeta, dolido

- ¿Y qué hay Prim? Le hemos prometido acompañarla….

- Si, a las cinco, y no tenemos que estar en el concierto hasta la diez. Prim no va a tener fuerzas para ir de casa en casa durante cinco horas seguidas, así que no tienes excusa. Y será mejor que vayas consiguiendo un buen disfraz, porque mi look va a ser irresistible, al estilo del siglo dieciocho, claro.

Cuando Peeta se fue a su trabajo de repartidor de pizza, sentí un vacío en el estómago. Subí a mi habitación a practicar una obra que me había asignado la profesora Christie y a recapacitar sobre lo que me molestaba.

¿Por qué no me gustaban los conciertos de Peeta? ¿Era porque los Shooting Star se estaban haciendo populares y eso me ponía celosa? ¿Me agobiaba el número creciente de fans que se acercaban a él? Esa explicación parecía bastante lógica, pero no era esa la razón. No.

Después de estar practicando por diez minutos lo comprendí: mi hostilidad a los conciertos de Peeta no tenía que ver con la música, las chicas o los celos, sino con las dudas. Las mismas dudas que me corroían desde siempre. Sentía que no formaba parte de mi familia y que mi lugar no estaba junto a Peeta.

Mi familia no tenía más remedio que aceptarme, pero Peeta me había elegido y no podía comprender porque, eso era lo que no entendía. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de mí? No tenía sentido. Sabía que la música nos había unido y colocado en el mismo lugar para que llegáramos a conocernos. Sabía también que a Peeta le gustaba que me tomara la música tan en serio como él, y mi sentido del humor, "tan sutil que casi no se nota". Además sabía que le gustaban las chicas morenas, porque todas sus ex novias, lo eran. Y sabía que, cuando estábamos solos, podíamos charlar, o leer durante horas, cada uno enfrascado en su prolijo Ipod, y aún así sentirnos completamente juntos. Todo eso lo entendía en mi cabeza, de una forma racional, pero mi corazón seguía sin creérselo. Cuando estaba con Peeta, me sentía especial, la elegida, y con ello no hacía más que aumentar mis dudas sobre los motivos por los que me había escogido.

Quizás por eso, aunque Peeta me acompañaba de buen grado a escuchar sinfonías de Schubert, asistía a todos mis conciertos y me traía Primrose, mis flores favoritas y dientes de león, prefería mil veces ir al dentista, y no a uno de sus conciertos. Hasta ese punto llegaba, una grosería de mi parte. Pensé en lo que me decía mi madre a veces, cuando me veía insegura: "Hasta que lo sientas, fíngelo" Así que, cuando termine de tocar la pieza por tercera vez, decidí que no solo iría al concierto, sino que, por una vez, me esforzaría tanto por entender el mundo de Peeta, así como el procuraba entender el mío.

-¿Podrías darme una mano? – le pregunté a mamá esa noche después de cenar, mientras lavábamos los platos.

- Ya sabes que no se me da muy bien la trigonometría. Podrías probar con un profesor online.

- No es para matemáticas. Es para otra cosa.

- Haré lo que pueda ¿Qué necesitas?

- Consejo ¿Cual es la rockera mas popular, sexy y ruidosa que se te ocurre?

- Debbie Harry

- Esa…

- No he terminado – me interrumpió – No puedes pedirme que elija solo una. Es como en _la decisión de Sophie. _Kathleen Hannah, Patti Smith, Joan Jett, Courtney Love a su modo demente y destructivo. Lucinda Williams, que aunque haga música country es dura como el acero. Kim Gordon, de Sonic Youth, cincuentona y todavía en la brecha. Esa tal Cat Power. Joan Armatrading. ¿Por qué ¿ Es para algún trabajo de sociales o algo así?

- Mas o menos – contesté mientras secaba un plato – Es para Halloween.

Ella dio una palmada de deleite con las manos jabonosas

- ¿Iras de rockera?

- Ajá. ¿Me ayudas?

Al día siguiente mamá salió temprano del trabajo para acompañarme a recorrer tiendas de ropa vintage. Decidió que debíamos elegir una mezcla de estilos rockeros, en lugar de elegir una única artista. Yo no me opuse, no entendía mucho y no tenía caso, si mamá iba a ayudarme.

Compramos unos pantalones ajustados de piel de serpiente y una peluca rubia al estilo de Debbie Harry a principios de los ochenta, a la que pintamos mechones naranjas y verdes (los colores favoritos de Peeta y míos). Los accesorios elegidos fueron: una banda de cuero negro para la muñeca y una docena de pulseras de plata para la otra. Mamá saco del armario la camiseta de Sonic Youth – con la advertencia de que no me la quitara, por temor a que alguien me la arrebatara para venderla en eBay –y las botas negras tachonadas que había llevado puestas el día de su boda.

Aquella noche, mamá me maquilló con gruesos trazos de delineador negro que me confirieron una mirada de aire peligroso. Me puso polvos faciales para que pareciera más pálida. Me pintó los labios de rojo y me colocó un piercing autoadhesivo en la nariz. Cuando me miré en el espejo, vi reflejado el rostro de mi madre. Tal vez fuera la peluca rubia, pero esa fue la primera vez que me encontré un parecido con ella.

Mis padres y Prim esperaron a Peeta abajo; yo me quedé en mi habitación. Me sentía como si fuera la noche del baile de graduación o algo así. Papá aguardaba cámara en mano. Mamá casi bailaba de emoción. Cuando Peeta llegó, arrojando caramelos a Prim, mis padres me llamaron.

Trate de caminar de la forma más provocativa posible con los tacos de mi madre. Esperaba que Peeta se volviera loco al ver a su novia, que siempre llevaba tejanos y jerséis, transformada en la diosa del glamur. Sin embargo, él se limitó a saludarme con su sonrisa de siempre y a reír un poco entre dientes.

- Bonito disfraz – comentó.

- Quid pro quo. Es lo justo – dije señalando su atuendo de Mozart. El sonrió más.

- Creo que das un poco de miedo, pero estás bonita – intervino Prim – y también diría que sexy

- ¿Y tú que sabes lo que significa sexy? – pregunté. Solo tienes seis años

- Eso lo sabe todo el mundo. –concluyo, levantando los hombros

Todo el mundo excepto yo, pensé. Pero esa noche supongo que aprendí. Cuando fuimos de casa en casa pidiendo las golosinas para Prim, mis propios vecinos, no me reconocieron. Tipos que jamás se habían fijado en mí, se quedaban mirándome. (Por suerte y estaba con Peeta). Y cada vez que ocurría, me sentía un poco más la chica sexy y peligrosa que pretendía ser. Lo de fingir hasta sentirlo, funcionó.

El club donde tocaban los Shooting Star estaba atestado de gente. Todo el mundo iba disfrazado. La mayoría de las chicas llevaban atuendos atrevidos – de doncella francesa con escote de vértigo, de dominas sado con látigo, de Dorothys putonas con faldas recogidas para enseñar sus ligas- de los que normalmente me hacían sentir ordinaria y torpe. Pero aquella noche no me sentí nada de eso, aunque nadie supiera que llevaba un disfraz.

- Se supone que debías venir disfrazada – Me dijo un chico vestido de esqueleto, en tono de reproche, antes de darme una cerveza.

- Joder! Me encantan tus pantalones! – Me grito una chica vestida de rojo, con cola y orejas puntiagudas, que me hizo acordar a Prim, aunque este "diablo" era mucho más atrevido, con su portaligas rojo y su falda que apenas cubría lo indispensable (si es que lo hacía) - ¿Te los has comprado en Seattle?

-Cuando salieron los Shooting Star, no permanecí entre bastidores, como siempre hacía, tranquilamente sentada sin que nadie me molestara. Esa noche me quedé junto a la barra y luego, cuando la chica "diablo" me abordó, me fui con ella a bailar pogo. Por lo general no me interesa demasiado dar vueltas en círculos mientras tipos más grandes y musculosos, borrachos me empujaban y me pisoteaban. En cambio esa noche me metí de lleno en mi personaje. Comprendí lo que significaba unir tu energía a la de la multitud y absorber la suya también. Comprendí que no se trataba tanto de saltar o darse empujones, sino de dejarse llevar por el torbellino.

Cuando Peeta terminó su actuación. Yo jadeaba tanto como él y estaba igual de sudorosa. No fui detrás del escenario a felicitarlo antes de que se abalanzaran sobre él los demás. Esperé que saliera para saludar al público, como hacia al final de cada concierto. Y cuando apareció con una toalla en el cuello, bebiendo agua, me arrojé en sus brazos y le di un beso de lengua delante de todo el mundo. Noté que sonreía al devolverme el beso.

- Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien se ha contagiado del espíritu de Debbie Harry - dijo después, limpiándose el labial que le había dejado en la barbilla.

- Ajá ¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Te sientes un poco como Mozart?

- Sólo se de él lo que vi en la película, pero recuerdo que era un cachondo, así que , después de este beso, supongo que sí. ¿Estás lista? Recojo mis cosas y nos vamos.

- No, quedémonos para ver la última banda. – sus ojos sonrieron

-¿En serio? – enarcó las cejas

- Claro. Puede que incluso baile pogo contigo

-¿Has bebido? – bromeó

-¿Quién lo necesita?

Bailamos, parando solo para besarnos, hasta que el club cerró.

De camino a casa, Peeta me tomó la mano mientras conducía. De vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía al mismo tiempo que meneaba la cabeza.

- Entonces ¿te gusto así? – pregunté

- Mmm.

- ¿Eso es un si o un no?

- Por supuesto que sí. Por supuesto que me gustas.

- No. Así, quiero decir ¿Te he gustado esta noche? El se irguió en el asiento.

- Me ha gustado que participaras en el concierto y que no ansiaras irte cuando acabó. Y me ha encantado bailar contigo hasta que el club cerró. Y que parecieras tan a gusto con una chusma como nosotros.

- Pero ¿Te gusto así? ¿Te gusto más?

- ¿Mas que como? – preguntó él, perplejo.

- Mas que cuando soy normal. – Aquello empezaba a molestarme. Esa noche me sentía lanzada, como si el disfraz de de Halloween, me hubiera otorgado una nueva personalidad, una más digna de Peeta, y de mi familia. Intenté explicárselo y, para mi aflicción, me encontré al borde de las lágrimas.

Peeta percibió mi angustia. Se metió por un camino forestal para detener el coche y se volvió hacia mí.

- Katniss, Kat – dijo, acariciándome los rizos que a esa altura se escapaban de la peluca – Eres tú la que me gustas. Claro que te has vestido más sexy y te has puesto, bueno, ya sabes, rubia y estas distinta. Pero la persona que eres esta noche es la misma de la que estaba enamorado ayer, la misma de la que estaré enamorado mañana. Me gusta que seas frágil, dura, callada y chispeante. Joder, eres una de las chicas mas punkis que conozco, sea cual sea la música que escuches o te guste o… la ropa que vistas. – Dijo y me besó – Te amo.

Después de aquello, siempre que me entraban dudas sobre los sentimientos de Peeta, me bastaba pensar en la peluca que acumulaba polvo en mi armario para rescatar el recuerdo de aquella noche. Y sus palabras. Y entonces ya no me sentía insegura, solo afortunada.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¿No son tiernos? A mí personalmente me gustó mucho este capítulo. Espero sus opiniones.**

**Gracias por alertas, reviews, favoritos, gracias.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman. **

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-**

**Capitulo 6**

**Hora: 19:13**

Esta aquí.

Me había refugiado en una habitación vacía de la maternidad, impulsada por mi necesidad de alejarme de mis parientes, y más aún de la UCI y aquella enfermera, o más ciertamente de lo que dijo, de lo que me había hecho comprender. Necesito estar en un sitio donde no se sienta la tristeza, donde los pensamientos se centren en la vida y no en la muerte. Así que he venido al hotel de los bebés llorones. En realidad el llanto de los recién nacidos es reconfortante, porque demuestra su espíritu de lucha. Y necesito empaparme de eso.

Pero ahora reina el silencio. Así que estoy sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, contemplando la noche. Un vehículo entra en el estacionamiento con un sonido agudo y desagradable de neumáticos y me saca de mi ensoñación. Echó una mirada a tiempo de vislumbrar las luces traseras de un coche rosa que desaparece de la oscuridad. Sarah, la novia de Johana, la baterista de los Shooting Star, tiene un Dodge color rosa. Contengo la respiración, esperando ver a Peeta salir del túnel.

Y sí. Ahí está, subiendo por la rampa, mientras se ciñe la chaqueta para protegerse del frío. Se detiene, se da la vuelta para hablar con alguien que camina detrás de él. De las sombras aparece la figura de una mujer. Al principio pienso que es con Johana, pero luego veo la trenza.

Ojalá pudiera abrazarla y darle las gracias, por adelantarse siempre a lo que necesito.

Por supuesto, Madge ha ido a ver a Peeta para darle la noticia en persona, en lugar de soltársela por teléfono y luego traérmelo aquí. Ella sabía que Peeta daba un concierto en Portland. De algún modo debe haber convencido a su madre, para que la llevara al centro de la ciudad, y a juzgar por su ausencia, también de que se fuera a casa y la dejara quedarse. Recuerdo que tardó dos meses en obtener el permiso para su paseo en el helicóptero con su tío, así que me impresiona su rapidez en esta oportunidad. Habrá tenido que hacer frente a varios gorilas y fans intimidatorios para llegar hasta Peeta. Y luego habrá tenido que enfrentar la prueba de decírselo.

Sé que sonará ridículo, pero me alegro de no haber estado en su lugar. No creo que hubiera podido soportarlo.

Ha cumplido, me lo ha traído. Y ahora gracias a ella, Peeta por fin está aquí.

Llevo todo el día imaginando su llegada. En mi fantasía salgo corriendo para recibirlo, aunque no puede verme y a pesar de que por lo visto, esto no se parece en nada a la película _Ghost_, en la que atraviesas a tus seres queridos y así ellos notan tu presencia.

Pero ahora que ha llegado, me siento paralizada. Me da miedo verlo, ver su cara. Lo he visto llorar dos veces. La primera viendo "_It's a Wonderful Life". _Y luego cuando estábamos en la estación de tren de Seattle y vimos a una mujer que gritaba y pegaba una bofetada a su hijo. Peeta se quedó callado, y solo cuando nos alejamos vi que le resbalaban lágrimas por las mejillas.

Él había sufrido el mismo maltrato.

Casi me partió el corazón. Si está llorando ahora, me muero. Ya puedo olvidarme de todo eso de que yo elijo. Sólo con verlo llorar estaré acabada.

Soy así de cobarde.

Miro el reloj de la pared, pasan de las siete. Al final los Shooting Star, no serán los teloneros de los bikini, y es una pena. Era una gran oportunidad para ellos. ¿Los demás tocarán sin Peeta? Lo dudo mucho, no solo porque sea el cantante y guitarrista principal. La banda tiene código, y la lealtad a los sentimientos es importante. El verano pasado cuando Johana y Sarah rompieron (ruptura que acabó durando un mes) y Johana estaba demasiado dolida como para tocar, cancelaron la gira de cinco conciertos, aunque un tal Gordon, baterista de otra banda se había ofrecido a reemplazarla.

Observo a Peeta caminar hacia la entrada principal del hospital con Madge pisándole los talones. Justo antes de llegar a la marquesina y a la doble puerta automática, levanta la vista al cielo. Su rostro iluminado por las farolas, es inexpresivo, como si alguien hubiera aspirado toda su personalidad. No parece él mismo. Pero al menos no está llorando.

Eso me da valor para ir a su encuentro. O mejor dicho, para volver a la UCI, que es donde querrá ir. Peeta conoce a mis abuelos y primos, e imagino que más tarde pretenderá reunirse con ellos. Pero ahora mismo ha venido a verme a mí.

…

De vuelta en la UCI, el tiempo se detiene, como de costumbre. Uno de los cirujanos que me operaron, vino a comprobar mi estado.

La luz es tenue y se mantiene a una intensidad constante. El frenesí es menor que durante el día, como si las enfermeras y máquinas por igual pasaran a modo ahorro de energía.

Así que cuando la voz de Peeta resuena en el pasillo, junto a la UCI, despierta a todo el mundo.

- ¿Cómo que no puedo entrar?- grita

Cruzo la UCI y me detengo junto a la doble puerta automática. Oigo al camillero que está afuera, explicarle que no puede acceder a esta parte del hospital. No ahora.

- ¡Pavadas! – vuelve a gritar Peeta

Dentro de la UCI, todas las enfermeras dirigen sus miradas a la doble puerta automática, con ojos cansados y recelosos. Seguramente piensan "¿No tenemos ya suficiente trabajo con los de adentro, sin tener que calmar a los histéricos de afuera?" Quiero explicarles que Peeta no está histérico, que solo grita en muy raras ocasiones.

La enfermera de mediana edad y cabellos grises que permanece sentada en el centro a cargo de las computadoras y los teléfonos, inclina la cabeza y se levanta, como haciéndose cargo de la situación. Se alisa los pantalones blancos y se encamina a la puerta. Desde luego que no es la persona más adecuada para hablar con Peeta. Ojala pudiera decirles que hablen con la enfermera Ramírez, la que ha tranquilizado a mis abuelos (aunque yo haya perdido los nervios con ella en algún momento).Ella si podría calmarlo, mientras esta no hará más que empeorar la situación.

La sigo a través de la puerta, donde Peeta y Madge, discuten con el camillero. Éste la mira

- Ya les he dicho que no pueden entrar - explica

Ella lo despide con un ademán.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo joven? – Le pregunta a Peeta con tono cansino y también impaciente

Peeta carraspea e intenta recobrar la compostura.

- Quisiera ver a una paciente – dice señalando la UCI

- Me temo que eso no es posible – replica la enfermera

- Pero es mi novia, Katniss y está…

- Está siendo perfectamente atendida – lo corta la enfermera. Parece demasiado cansada para mostrar simpatía ó para que la conmueva un amor joven.

- Lo comprendo, y estoy muy agradecido – Peeta asiente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por comportarse y parecer maduro, aunque detecto el temblor en su voz cuando pronuncia la siguiente frase – Pero es que necesito verla, de verdad.

- Lo siento, pero solo se permiten visitas de familiares directos.

Oigo los sollozos ahogados de Peeta.

"Familiares directos". La enfermera no pretende ser cruel, simplemente no tiene idea, pero Peeta no lo sabe. Siento el impulso de protegerlo y de proteger a la enfermera de su reacción. Alargo una mano hacia él instintivamente, aunque ya sé que no puedo tocarlo. Pero ahora me da la espalda. Tiene los hombros encorvados y las piernas empiezan a fallarle

Madge que esperaba más lejos, se acerca y lo rodea con los brazos, impidiendo que se desplome. Lo sujeta de la cintura y se vuelve hacia la enfermera:

- ¡Ud. no lo entiende! - ¡No entiende como se quieren! – Le grita. Lanzando le chispas por los ojos

- ¿Tendré que llamar a seguridad? – dice al enfermera

Peeta, agita una mano rindiéndose.

- Déjalo – susurra a Madge

Así que ella se resigna. Sin decir más nada. Dándole la espalda a la enfermera. Se echa el brazo de Peeta a los hombros, para soportar su peso. Se tambalea unos instantes, hasta que se adapta a la carga añadida.

.

Madge y yo tenemos la teoría de que casi todo el mundo puede clasificarse en dos categorías

Hay personas a las que el gusta la música clásica y personas a las que le gusta el rock. Personas a las que el gusta, la ciudad, y otras a las que le gusta el campo. Personas a las que les gusta vacacionar en la playa y personas a las que le gustan las montañas. Personas que beben Coca-Cola y personas que beben Pepsi. Vírgenes y no vírgenes. Y entre las chicas, las hay, las que tienen novio en el instituto, y las que no.

Madge y yo siempre dimos por sentado que ambas perteneceríamos al segundo bando.

- No es que vayamos a ser vírgenes hasta los cuarenta, nada de eso – aseguró – Nosotras somos de las chicas que tienen novio en la universidad.

Siempre creí que estábamos en lo cierto. Y también que era preferible. Mamá pertenecía a las que tienen novios en el instituto, y a menudo solía decirme que desearía no haber perdido el tiempo.

- Hay un límite para las veces que una chica quiere emborracharse con cerveza barata, derribar terneros ó montárselo en la parte trasera de un auto-. Para los chicos con quienes salía en el instituto, eso equivalía a velada romántica.

Papá en cambio, no tuvo novia hasta la universidad. Cuando iba al instituto era muy tímido. Pero cuando ingresó a la universidad, empezó a tocar la batería y llegaron las novias. O al menos unas cuantas hasta que llegó mamá y entonces se casó con ella. Yo creía que a mí me pasaría algo similar.

Así que fue una sorpresa, para Madge y para mí, cuando acabé perteneciendo al grupo de las que tienen novio en el instituto.

Al principio lo oculté. Cuando volví del concierto con Peeta, a Madge solo le di explicaciones vagas. No mencioné el beso. Y lo justifiqué diciendo que no valía la pena armar tanto revuelo por un beso. Un beso no hace una relación. Ya había besado a otros chicos y por lo general al otro día ni se acordaban.

Pero íntimamente yo sabía que con Peeta, si había motivos para armar revuelo. Lo sabía por el calor que recorrió mi cuerpo aquella noche, cuando me dejó en casa después del concierto de Yo-Yo Ma y me besó una vez más en la puerta. Lo sabía porque me quedé despierta hasta el amanecer abrazada a la almohada. Porque no pude comer al día siguiente, ni borrarme la sonrisa de la cara. Comprendí que ese beso, era una puerta que había cruzado, y también que Madge se había quedado al otro lado.

Después de una semana y unos cuantos besos más a escondidas, decidí contárselo. Fuimos a tomar un café después de clase. Afuera diluviaba. Me sentía algo sofocada por lo que me esperaba.

- Yo invito – Le dije - ¡Quieres una de esas bebidas tuyas complicadas y raras? – pregunté. Esa era otra categoría. Estábamos las personas que solo tomábamos café común y aquellas a las que les gustaba mezclarlo con cualquier cosa, como el latte, que tanto le gustaba a Madge.

- Mmm, creo que probaré el chai latte con canela – dijo, lanzándome una mirada de no-pienso –avergonzarme-de-mis-preferencias.

Pedí las bebidas y una porción de torta de chocolate con dos tenedores. Me senté frente a Madge y comencé a roer con el tenedor el borde de la tarta. Me armé de valor y dije

- Tengo que contarte una cosa –

- ¿Vas a decirme que tienes novio? – por su tono parecía que aquello le hacía gracia, pero aunque yo mantenía la mirada baja, intuí que rodaba los ojos.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes? – le pregunté y puso los ojos en blanco

- Madre mía, lo sabe todo el mundo. Es un chisme solo superado por el embarazo de Clove Farrow y su abandono de los estudios. Es como si de repente un candidato presidencial republicano se casara con un demócrata.

-¿Quien ha dicho algo de casarse?

- Era solo una metáfora. El punto es que ya lo sabía. Lo supe inclusive antes que tu.

- Si, claro

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Un tipo como Peeta en un concierto de Yo-Yo Ma?. Lo que quería era llevarte al huerto.

- ¡No es verdad! – Lo defendí, aunque quien sabe, quizá fuera así.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque no me lo has contado antes – susurró

A punto estuve de decirle lo que había pensado. Que era solo un beso, que no había querido armar revuelo por un eso, etc, etc. Sin embargo opte por decirle la verdad

- Porque tenía miedo que te enojaras conmigo – admití

- No estoy enojada, pero lo estaré si vuelves a mentirme y a no confiar en mí.

-Bueno

- O si te conviertes en una de esas tontas que revolotean alrededor del novio y hablan en plural "Nos encanta el invierno. La influencia de los Velvet Underground nos parece del todo fundamental" – hizo las comillas en el aire y habló imitando una aguda voz.

- Ya sabes que nunca haría eso. Ni en singular, ni en plural. Te lo prometo.

- Bien – Replicó Madge – porque si te conviertes en una de esas, te pego un tiro

- Si me convierto en una de esas, yo misma te daré el arma.

Ambas nos echamos a reír y la tensión del momento se disipó. Se llevó un trozo de tarta a la boca y preguntó

- ¿Cómo se lo han tomado tus padres? – preguntó

- Papá pasó por las cinco fases del duelo (negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación) en un solo día. Creo que le alucina ser lo bastante viejo, como para tener una hija con novio.- Tomé un sorbo de café, mientras la palabrita flotaba en el aire "novio" – Y le parece increíble que este saliendo con un músico.

- Tú también eres música –

- Sí, pero Peeta es pop punk

- Los Shooting Star son emocore – me corrigió Madge

Al contrario que a mí a ella le interesaban las innumerables distinciones musicales: rock, punk, hard, emocore…

- Yo creo que es todo de boca ¿Sabes? A mi hasta me da que Peeta le cae bien. Lo conoció cuando fue a buscarme para el concierto. Ahora quiere que lo invite a casa, pero solo salimos hace una semana y no estoy preparada para presentarle a mi familia.

- No creo que yo pueda estar nunca preparada para eso ¿Y tu madre que dice?

- Quiere llevarme a ver un ginecólogo y me que dijo que pida a Peeta que se haga un análisis. Mientras tanto me aconsejó que usara preservativos y me dio diez dólares.

- ¿Y ya los compraste? – dijo alucinada

- No. Solo hace una semana que salimos. Respecto a eso, todavía seguimos en la misma categoría.- La tranquilicé

- Por ahora.

Otra categoría que habíamos establecido era entre la gente que intentaba ser muy popular y la que no intentaba serlo. Yo creía firmemente que Peeta, Madge y yo pertenecíamos al segundo grupo, porque si bien Peeta era popular, no necesitaba esforzarse por serlo, le salía natural. De modo que esperaba que los tres fuéramos íntimos. Deseaba que Peeta quisiera a todas las personas que yo quería, tanto como yo.

Y así fue con mi familia. Prácticamente se convirtió en un tercer hijo; en cambio con Madge, la cosa nunca llegó a funcionar. Peeta la trataba como siempre había imaginado que trataría a una chica como yo. Se mostraba amable y cordial, pero distante. No intentó entrar en su mundo, ni ganarse su confianza. Yo pensaba que no la consideraba lo bastante popular y eso me frustraba. Cuando llevábamos juntos tres meses, tuvimos una pelea por ese motivo.

- No salgo con Madge. Salgo contigo- dijo cuando lo acuse de no ser demasiado agradable con mi amiga

- ¿Y qué? Tienes muchas amigas, porque simplemente no puedes agregarla a la lista.

-No lo sé. Creo que no congeniamos.

- ¡Eres un creído!- dije enojada

El me miro frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué me convierte eso en un creído? La amistad no se puede forzar. Ella y yo no tenemos casi nada en común.

- ¡Eso te convierte en creído! ¡Solo te gusta la gente como tú! – Exclamé.

Di media vuelta y me fui hecha una furia. Yo esperaba que me siguiera y suplicara mi perdón, pero no ocurrió y eso me enojó aún más. Fui en bicicleta hasta la casa de Madge para desahogarme. Ella escuchó mi ataque con expresión displicente.

- Eso de que solo le gusta la gente como él, es ridículo – recriminó cuando termine de hablar – Le gustas tú, y tú no eres igual que él.

- Ese es el problema – musité

- Bueno, pues resuélvelo y no me metas en tus melodramas. Además, no creas que me cae tan bien.

- ¿No?

- No Katniss, no todas nos derretimos por Peeta, ¿Sabes?

- No me refería a eso. Solo quería que fuera amigos.

- Ya, bueno y yo quiero vivir en Nueva York y tener unos padres normales, pero no se puede, que diablos.

- Pero son dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Levantó la vista y me vio a los ojos llorosos y su expresión se suavizó.

- Ya lo sabemos, Katniss, pero pertenecemos a partes distintas de tu vida. Piensa: la música y yo, también formamos partes distintas de tu vida. Y no pasa nada. No tienes que elegir entre una cosa y la otra. Al menos en lo que a mí respecta.

- Pero yo sí. Y quiero que esas partes de mi vida se unan

- No funciona así. Katniss, yo acepto a Peeta porque tú lo quieres, y Peeta me acepta a mi porque tú me quieres. Si te hace sentir mejor, tu cariño nos une a los dos. Y con eso basta. Nosotros no tenemos porque que gustarnos.

- Pero yo quiero que sí – lloriqueé

- ¡Ay que pesada! – Resopló, ya sin paciencia -. ¿Vas a comportarte como una de esas chicas? ¿Tengo que ir consiguiendo el arma?

Esa noche pasé por casa de Peeta para pedirle perdón. Él aceptó mis disculpas dándome un beso en la nariz. Y después de eso, nada cambió. Siguieron tratándose amablemente, pero distantes. Aunque me esforzaba por convencerlos de su mutua valía. Lo curioso es que no me había tragado eso de que estaban unidos gracias a mí… hasta ahora mismo, al ver a Madge, llevar a Peeta a cuestas por el pasillo del hospital.

**Hora: 20:12**

Los observo alejarse, incapaz de mover mis piernas. Solo cuando desaparecen en el extremo del corredor, consigo ir tras ellos, pero ya se metieron en el ascensor.

Está claro que no tengo poderes sobrenaturales. No puedo atravesar paredes, ni tirarme por el hueco de las escaleras. Solo puedo hacer lo mismo que en la vida real, solo que ahora soy invisible para todos. Al menos eso parece, porque nadie me mira cuando abro las puertas o toco el botón del ascensor. Soy capaz de tocar cosas, incluso manipular pomos de puertas por ejemplo, pero en realidad no siento el tacto de las cosas o personas. No tiene mucho sentido ¿no?, pero claro, nada de lo que me pasa tiene sentido.

Supongo que Peeta y Madge, se dirigen a la sala de espera, para estar con mi familia. Pero cuando llego mi familia no está. En su lugar hay una pila de de abrigos y jerséis.

Miró el reloj de pared, y pienso que puede ser hora de cenar. Vuelvo a recorrer los pasillos en dirección al restaurante del hospital, que huele a frituras y verduras hervidas. Aparte del olor que quita el apetito, está abarrotado. En las mesas se apiñan médicos, enfermeras y estudiantes de medicina con aspecto nervioso. Tardo un rato en divisar a mis familiares en torno a una mesa. La abuela charla con mi prima. El abuelo parece muy concentrado en un sándwich de pavo.

Mis tías están en un rincón cuchicheando.

- Sólo unos cuantos cortes y arañazos. Ya le han dado el alta – dice mi tía Kate

Al principio pienso que hablan de Prim y me emociono tanto que me dan ganas de llorar. Pero pronto me doy cuenta de mi error. Comentan algo sobre que no tenía alcohol en sangre y que nuestro auto invadió su carril, y que un tal Sr. Dunlap, asegura que no tuvo tiempo de frenar. Hablan del conductor del camión.

- La policía cree que fue por culpa de la nieve, o quizá algún ciervo hizo que virarán bruscamente – prosigue Kate – Y al parecer es bastante común que el resultado sea desigual. A los de un coche no le pasan nada y los del otro sufren heridas mortales.

De todos modos, yo no pienso que al Sr. Dunlap, no le ha pasado nada. Pienso en cómo ha de sentirse alguien que un día por la mañana se sube a su camión para ir a trabajar, dar una vuelta ó desayunar y de pronto tiene un accidente. Quizá podría ser un señor muy feliz o muy desgraciado, podía ser casado y con hijos ó un solterón empedernido. Lo cierto es que fuera quien fuese esta mañana temprano, ya no es el mismo. Su vida también ha cambiado de manera irrevocable. Si lo que dice mi tía es cierto y no fue el culpable, es lo que Madge llamaría "un pobre idiota", que estaba en el momento y lugar equivocados. Y por culpa de su mala suerte y por encontrarse en la carretera 27 esta mañana, ahora hay dos huérfanos, y al menos una de ellas está grave.

¿Cómo se vive con eso?. Imagino que me recupero, y después de salir del hospital voy a visitarlo para aliviar su carga, para asegurarle que no fue su culpa. Quizá nos haríamos amigos.

Claro que en realidad no sería así. Resultaría muy triste y embarazoso. Además aún no decido si me quedo o no. Hasta que lo averigüe. He dejado todo en manos del destino o los médicos, o de quien sea el que tome las decisiones.

Necesito a Peeta. Echó una mirada pero no los veo en el restaurante, ni a él a ni a Madge, así que me dirijo de nuevo al hospital y vuelvo a subir a la UCI.

.

Los encuentro en traumatología, a unos pocos pasillos de la UCI. Intentan disimular mientras tratan de abrir diferentes puertas que dan a cuartos de suministros. Cuando dan con una que no está cerrada con llave, se meten dentro. Buscan a tientas el interruptor de luz. Detesto decirlo, pero el interruptor está afuera, en el pasillo.

- Me temo que este tipo de cosas, solo funcionan en las películas -Comenta Madge mientras tantea la pared

- Toda ficción está basada en hecho reales.- se defiende

- Pues tú, no tienes pinta de médico

- Pensaba hacerme pasar por camillero. O conserje

- ¿Y par que querría un conserje entrar en la UCI? – pregunta Madge. Es muy detallista

- ¿Para cambiar una bombilla? Que se yo. Lo importante es representar bien el papel.

- Sigo sin entender porque no vas y hablas con los abuelos de Katniss. Ellos podrían explicar la situación y conseguirte un permiso para que puedas verla.

Peeta niega con la cabeza.

- Cuando la enfermera amenazó con llamar a seguridad, lo primero que pensé fue "llamaré a los padres de Katniss para que lo arreglen" – Se interrumpe y respira hondo repetidamente – Joder, me viene de golpe una y otra vez, y siempre es tan duro como la primera vez – explica con voz ronca.

- Lo sé – susurra Madge

- En fin – dice Peeta al tiempo que vuelve a buscar el interruptor en la pared -, que no puedo recurrir a sus abuelos. No quiero ser una carga más para ellos. Esto he de hacerlo solo.

Estoy segura de que mis abuelos lo ayudarían. Lo han visto unas cuantas veces y les cae muy bien. En navidad la abuela hizo jarabe de sirope de arce, para él, solo porque una vez lo oyó mencionar que le gustaba mucho.

Pero también sé que a veces Peeta, suele ser un poco melodramático. Le gustan los gestos exagerados. Como el ahorrar dos semanas de propinas para invitarme al concierto de Yo-Yo Ma, en vez de pedirme una cita normal. O decorar el alfeizar de mi ventana con flores, cada día durante una semana cuando tuve varicela.

Ahora lo veo muy resuelto a llevar a cabo su plan. No sé muy bien de que se trata, pero doy gracias, porque lo ha sacado del estupor inicial que lo embargaba junto a la puerta de la UCI. Lo he visto así otras veces, cuando compone una canción o trata de convencerme de algo de lo que estoy en absoluto convencida – como ir a acampar con él – y no hay nada en el mundo, ni siquiera una novia en el UCI que pueda disuadirlo de sus propósitos.

Además, es la novia en la UCI la que requiere de su estratagema, precisamente. Y por lo que veo es trata del truco hospitalario más viejo del mundo, sacado directamente de "El fugitivo", que vi con mamá hace poco en la tele. Yo tengo mis dudas. Igual que Madge, de que su ardid vaya a servir.

- ¿Y no crees que la enfermera te reconocerá? Acabas de gritarle en la cara.

- No me reconocerá, sino me ve. Ahora entiendo porque Katniss y tú, son uña y carne. Menudo par de dramáticas que son.

Peeta no conoce a la Sra. Undersee, sino no se atrevería a llamar doña angustias a Madge. Eso es buscarse problemas. Mi amiga frunce el ceño y dice

- Tal vez este estúpido plan tuyo funcionaría mejor si pudiéramos ver lo que hacemos – busca dentro de su bolso y encuentra el móvil que su madre le obliga a llevar desde que tiene diez años, sistema de rastreo infantil, lo llama ella.

Cuando enciende la pantalla, un cuadrado de luz brilla en la oscuridad.

- Ahora sí te pareces mas a la amiga inteligente de la que alardea Katniss – dice Peeta. Enciende su móvil el también y un tenue resplandor ilumina el cuarto.

Por desgracia el resplandor devela que lo que hay en ese cuarto, son escobas, fregonas, un cubo, pero no los uniformes que Peeta pretendía encontrar.

Si pudiera le diría que el hospital tiene vestuarios donde médicos y enfermeras dejan su ropa de civil, para ponerse ropa de quirófano o batas de laboratorio. El único atuendo genérico que hay por ahí, son esas horribles batas de enfermos abiertas, que no dejan nada a la imaginación. Estoy bastante segura que Peeta podría ponerse una y recorrer el hospital en silla de ruedas sin que nadie se fijara en él, pero aún así, seguiría sin poder entrar a la UCI.

- Mierda – masculla

- Sigamos intentando – contesta Madge – el hospital tiene al menos diez plantas, seguro que hay otros cuartos abiertos como este.

Peeta suspira

- No. Tienes razón. Esto es una estupidez atómica. Tenemos que pensar un plan mejor.

- Podrías fingir una sobredosis de drogas o algo así para que te lleven a la UCI. Sugiere Madge

- Esto es Portland. Con una sobredosis, tienes suerte si te llevan a urgencias. No, estoy pensando más bien en una distracción. Ya sabes, como hacer que se dispare la alarma de incendios y las enfermeras huyan despavoridas.

- ¿De verdad crees que pulverizadores de agua activados y enfermeras asustadas serán buenos para Katniss?

- Bueno, eso no, sino algo que las distraiga un momento para que yo pueda colarme.

- Te descubrirían y te echarían a patadas.

- No me importa – dice Peeta – solo necesito unos segundos

- ¿Por qué? O sea, ¿Qué vas a hacer con unos segundos?

Él se lo piensa uno segundos antes de contestar, sus ojos normalmente azules, se tornan más oscuros.

- Demostrarle que estoy aquí. Que todavía le queda alguien aquí.

Madge asiente y no hace más preguntas. Se sientan contra la pared y guardan silencio, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Y esa imagen me recuerda cuando Peeta y yo estamos juntos pero separados y callados, y me doy cuenta que ahora son amigos, amigos de verdad.

Independientemente de lo que ocurra después, al menos he logrado eso.

Al cabo de cinco minutos Peeta se da un toque con la mano en la frente

- ¡Pues claro! – dice

- ¿Qué?

- Hora de activar la Bati señal

- ¿Eh?

- Vamos. Te lo enseñaré.

**-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Capítulo largo para compensar la tardanza. Espero que les guste esto del espionaje entre Peeta y Madge. Son unos locos. Y todavía queda una parte. Llegamos a la mitad de la historia. Ojala la disfruten tanto como yo.**

**Gracias por alertas, reviews, favoritos, gracias.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o**

**Capitulo 7**

Cuando empecé a estudiar chelo, papá aún tocaba la batería, aunque unos años después comenzaría a decaer, cuando nació Prim. Sin embargo, siempre fui consciente de que lo mío era algo distinto y no solo por la obvia perplejidad de mis padres ante mis preferencias. Mi actividad musical, era solitaria. Me refiero a que papá solía pasarse unas horas dándole a la batería él solo o componiendo en la mesa de la cocina, arrancándole notas a su vieja guitarra acústica, pero siempre decía que las canciones, se escribían en realidad al tocarlas con otros músicos y que por eso era tan interesante, por ser una actividad compartida.

En cambio yo solía tocar sola, en mi cuarto. Incluso cuando practicaba con los universitarios, en general interpretaba solos, salvo en las clases.

Por otra parte cuando daba un concierto o un recital, únicamente había un escenario, mi chelo, mi público y yo. Al contrario que en las actuaciones de papá, en las que los fans entusiastas, se trepaban al escenario y luego se lanzaban sobre el público, en mi caso había un muro de separación entre mi público y yo. Con el paso del tiempo, empecé a sentir el peso de la soledad. Y también a aburrirme un poco.

Así que en la primavera, en el octavo curso, decidí dejarlo. Planeaba que fuera paulatinamente. Ir disminuyendo las horas de prácticas y abandonar recitales. Suponía que, si lo arrinconaba poco a poco, cuando entrara en el instituto en el otoñó, podría empezar de nuevo sin que me conocieran como "la del chelo". Tal vez entonces elegiría un nuevo instrumento: guitarra, bajo ó ¿por qué no la batería?

Mamá estaba demasiado ocupada para fijarse en la duración de los ensayos, y papá demasiado agobiado con la programación de las clases y la corrección de exámenes en su nuevo trabajo, de manera que nadie se daría cuenta de que había dejado de tocar, hasta que fuera un hecho consumado y demasiado tarde de evitar. Al menos eso me decía a mí misma, pero en realidad me resultaba tan imposible abandonar el chelo de golpe como dejar de respirar.

Tal vez habría cumplido mi plan, de no ser por Madge. Una tarde la invité a ir conmigo al centro después de clases.

- ¿Hoy no tienes que practicar? – preguntó, mientras metía su combinación en su casillero

- Puedo saltarme las clases. – contesté, fingiendo buscar mi libro de biología

- Vaya – Se asombró - ¿Qué ha sido de la autentica Katniss? Primero dejas de dar recitales. Y ahora dejaras las prácticas. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

- No lo sé – Admití – Estoy pensando en probar otro instrumento – dije encogiéndome de hombros – La batería, a lo mejor. La de mi padre está acumulando polvo en el sótano.

- Sí, claro. Ja! La batería. Esa si que es buena. – Exclamó Madge, despidiendo una risotada

- Hablo en serio – aseguré

Ella se quedó mirándome con la boca abierta, como si terminara de contarle que pensaba almorzar un plato de cucarachas salteadas.

- No puedes dejar el chelo – Declaró, tras un breve silencio.

- ¿Por qué no?

Trató de explicármelo con expresión apenada.

- No sé bien como definirlo… pero da la impresión de que el chelo es parte de tu forma de ser. No te imagino sin esa cosa entre las piernas.

- ¡Qué tontería!. Si ni siquiera puedo tocar en la banda de la escuela en los desfiles. A ver ¿Quiénes tocan el chelo? Un puñado de viejos. Es un instrumento absurdo para una chica. Una completa estupidez. Y quiero tener tiempo libre, para hacer cosas divertidas

- ¿Cosas divertidas? – Frunció el ceño – ¿Cómo invitarme al centro después de clases? – preguntó desafiante.

- Bueno, ya sabes. Ir de compras. Salir por ahí contigo…

- No me vengas con esas tonterías. Tú detestas ir de compras. Y pasamos juntas mucho tiempo. Pero bueno, sáltate la clase de hoy. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Fuimos a su casa, sacó el CD de _Nirvana MTV Unplugged_ y puso la canción "_Something in the way"_

- Escucha esto – Dijo- Dos guitarras, una batería y un chelo. Lo toca Lori Goldston y apuesto a que, cuando era más joven, practicaba todos los días, dos horas al menos, como una chica que conozco, porque es lo que debe hacerse si quiere tocar en la filarmónica… o con Nirvana. Y no creo que nadie se atreva a llamarla estúpida, por hacerlo.

Me llevé el CD a casa y lo escuché una y otra vez durante toda la semana, meditando las palabras de Madge. Saqué el chelo unas cuantas veces y toqué con la música del CD. Era un tipo de música distinto al que estaba acostumbrada, un reto extrañamente estimulante.

Decidí tocar "_Something in the way"_ para cuando Madge, viniera la próxima vez a casa a cenar, que sería la semana siguiente.

Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, mientras estábamos en la mesa, Madge anunció a mis padres con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, que yo debería ir a un campamento de verano

- ¿Intentarás convertirme para que te acompañe a tu campamento Torá?

- No. Este es para músicos – saco un reluciente folleto del Franklin Valley Conservatory, un seminario de verano en la Columbia Británica – Para músicos serios. Tienes que grabar algo y mandárselo para que te admitan. He llamado por teléfono. El plazo para enviar la solicitud vence el primero de Mayo, todavía hay tiempo – Se giró a mirarme, desafiándome a que me enoje con ella, por entrometida.

Pero no lo estaba, sino más bien todo lo contrario. El corazón me latía con fuerza, como si Madge hubiera anunciado que nos habíamos ganado la lotería y estuviera a punto de anunciar la cantidad. La miré. La expresión nerviosa de sus ojos, contradecía su sonrisa desafiante. Me sentí llena de gratitud, por tener una amiga que a menudo, parecía entenderme mejor que yo misma. Papá me preguntó si quería ir y cuando yo objete, por el costo, dijo que no me preocupara por eso. ¿Quería ir? Si. Lo quería más que nada en este mundo.

Tres meses más tarde cuando papá me dejó en el solitario rincón de la isla de Vancouver, ya no estaba tan segura. El lugar tenía el típico aspecto de un campamento de verano, con cabañas de troncos, en medio del bosque y kayaks esparcidos por la playa. Había unos cincuenta chicos y chicas que, a juzgar por el modo en que gritaban y se abrazaban, hacía años que se conocían, mientras que para mí era la primera toma de contacto. Fue duro. Durante las primeras seis horas nadie habló conmigo, salvo el ayudante del director del campamento. Y solo fue para asignarme una cabaña, mostrarme mi litera y señalarme el camino a la cafetería, donde más tarde me sirvieron algo parecido a una porción de pastel de carne.

Contemplé mi plato, afligida y luego miré hacia fuera, al día plomizo y gris. Llovía. Ya extrañaba a mis padres, a Madge y sobre todo a Prim, que estaba en esa edad tan graciosa que probaba todo y no hacía más que preguntar ¿Qué es esto?. Además siempre hacía cosas divertidas. Suspiré con nostalgia y moví un trozo de mi porción de pastel de un lado para el otro.

- No te preocupes, no llueve todos los días. Sólo día por medio.

Levanté la mirada. La que me hablaba era una niña de unos diez años. Tenía el cabello Negro a lo afro y una sonrisa blanquísima. Me hacia acordar levemente a Prim.

- Lo sé – Dije. –Soy del noroeste, aunque allí había sol esta mañana cuando salí. Lo que me preocupa, es el pastel de carne.

Ella soltó una risita.

- Eso no mejora nunca. Pero la mantequilla de cacahuate con gelatina, está buena- Dijo, mientras señalaba la mesa donde había seis chicos, preparándose sándwiches –Rué, trombón, Ontario – agregó. Cómo mas adelante descubrí, aquel era el saludo habitual en el campamento.

- Oh, hola. Yo soy… Katniss, violonchelo, Oregón.

Rué tenía trece y era su segundo año de campamento, casi todos habían empezado a los doce años y por eso se conocían. De los cincuenta alumnos, más o menos la mitad se dedicaban al jazz y la otra mitad, a la música clásica, así que no éramos muchos. Sólo había otros dos que tocaban el chelo, uno de ellos un chico Alto y moreno llamado Thresh, al que Rué llamó agitando la mano. Parecía más un luchador de catch que un violonchelista. Era gigante.

- ¿Te inscribirás en el concurso para el concierto? – preguntó Thresh en cuanto Rué me presentó como "Katniss, Chelo, Oregón". Thresh resultó ser: "Thresh, violonchelo, Leicester", que resultó ser una ciudad de Inglaterra. Era un grupo internacional.

- No creo, ni siquiera sé que es – admití

- Bueno, todos formamos una orquesta para la sinfonía final- explicó Thresh

Asentí, sin tenerlo demasiado claro. Papá se la había pasado toda la primavera, leyéndome toda la información sobre el campamento, pero a mí lo único que me importaba, era que iba a estar rodeada de otros intérpretes de música clásica y no presté mucha atención a los detalles.

- Es la sinfonía del final del verano – aclaró el chico. – Viene gente de todas partes. Es un autentico acontecimiento. Nosotros, los más jóvenes, damos un pequeño recital aparte. Pero también eligen a un músico del campamento para que toque con la orquesta profesional e interprete un solo.

Yo estuve a punto de ser seleccionado el año pasado, pero al final se decidieron por un flautista. Es mi penúltima oportunidad de conseguirlo, antes de graduarme. Hace tiempo que no eligen un instrumento de cuerdas, y Tracy, la tercera oponente de nuestro pequeño trío, no quiere presentarse. Para ella es más bien un hobby. Es buena, pero no va muy en serio. Me han dicho que tú sí.

¿Yo iba en serio? No tanto como para no estar a punto de dejarlo.

- ¿Y quién te lo ha contado? – pregunté

- Los profesores escuchan las grabaciones y luego corre la voz. Al parecer la tuya era muy buena. No suelen admitir el ingreso a segundo año, sin haber hecho el primero. Así que ya ves, esperaba encontrarme con un rival a la altura de las circunstancias.

- Oye, no la atosigues – intervino Rué – Apenas acaba de probar el pastel de carne.

Thresh torció el gesto.

- Disculpa. Si quieres que pensemos juntos en la elección de las piezas para la audición, ven a hablar conmigo – se ofreció, mientras se alejaba.

- Disculpa a Thresh. No han venido intérpretes de chelo de calidad en un par de años, así que ahora está emocionado contigo. En un sentido estético, quiero decir. Es gay, aunque quizá te cueste notarlo, porque es ingles.

- Entiendo. Pero, ¿me ha parecido o ha dicho que quiere que compita con él?

- Por supuesto. Eso es especialmente lo bueno de este lugar. Por eso estamos todos en este campamento en medio de este condenado bosque pluvial – repuso, señalando el exterior – por eso y por su estupenda comida ¿tú no has venido por lo mismo?

Me encogí de hombros.

- No lo sé. No he tocado con mucha gente, al menos no con gente que se dedicara en serio a la música.

- ¿De verdad? Dices que eres de Oregón, ¿nunca has tocado en el Portland Cello Project?

- ¿El qué?

- Un colectivo vanguardista de intérpretes de chelo. Hacen un trabajo muy interesante.

- No vivo en Portland – me defendí avergonzada de no saber de qué me estaba hablando

- Bueno ¿Entonces con quien tocas?

- Universitarios

- ¿No has actuado en ninguna orquesta? ¿Con ningún conjunto de cámara? ¿Un cuarteto de cuerdas?

Negué con la cabeza. Recordé que una vez una chica universitaria con la que tocaba, Elizabeth, me invito a tocar en un cuarteto de cuerdas, pero lo rechacé porque una cosa era tocar con ella, pero otra muy distinta tocar con desconocidos. Siempre había creído que el chelo era un instrumento solitario, pero aquí hablando con Rué, me daba cuenta que quizá la solitaria era yo.

- Ummm ¿Y entonces como es posible que seas buena? – Preguntó – No quisiera parecer tonta, pero ¿no es practicando con otros como llegas a tocar realmente bien?

- No lo sé – contesté, sintiéndome la persona más aburrida y alejada del mundo

. Los días siguientes transcurrieron en un suspiro. No sé para que los kayaks, ya que no había tiempo de usarlos. El horario era agotador. De pie a las seis y media, desayuno antes de las siete, estudio en solitario tres horas por la mañana y, por la tarde, ensayo con la orquesta hasta la cena.

Nunca había tocado con tanta gente, así que mis primeros días de orquesta fueron caóticos. El director musical del campamento, que era también el de la orquesta, se las vio negras para situarnos y luego trató de que tocáramos los compases básicos. El tercer día nos salió con unas nanas de Brahms. El primer intento fue lamentable. Mas que combinarse, los instrumentos parecían chocar entre sí.

-¡Terrible! – Bramó el director - ¿Cómo esperan tocar algún día en una orquesta si no logran seguir el compás de una nana? ¡Otra vez!

Al cabo de una semana, la cosa empezó a cambiar, a mejorar y por primera vez experimenté la sensación de formar parte de un engranaje. Empecé a oír el chelo de una manera distinta, a descubrir que los tonos bajos se coordinaban en las notas más altas de la viola, al tiempo que proporcionaba la base de las maderas del otro lado de la orquesta. Y aunque parezca que tocando en grupo, puedes relajarte un poco respecto a cómo suena tu instrumento entre los demás, más bien ocurría todo lo contrario.

Me sentaba detrás de Elizabeth, una chica de diecisiete años que tocaba la viola. – La habían aceptado en el conservatorio de música de Toronto – y también parecía una modelo. La tentación de odiarla era grande, pero tocaba demasiado bien. Oyéndola tocar y viendo como se concentraba en su música, sentía el impulso de interpretar como ella, incluso tocar mejor que ella. No era solo que deseara superarla, también sentía que debía tocar a su mismo nivel porque se lo debía a ella, al grupo, a mí misma.

.

- Eso ha sonado muy hermoso – dijo Thresh un día, hacia el final del campamento. Era un movimiento del _Concierto n° 2 para violonchelo,_ de Haydn - ¿Lo vas a usar para el concurso?

Asentí y se me escapo una sonrisa.

Después de cenar y antes de que se apagaran las luces, Thresh y yo habíamos tomado por costumbre sacar los chelos e improvisar a la luz de los largos crepúsculos. Nos turnábamos para desafiarnos en duelo, tratando de superarnos mutuamente. Siempre competíamos y nos retábamos a ver quien interpretaba mejor, más de prisa y de memoria. Me había divertido mucho y seguramente era una de las razones por las que la pieza de Haydn me salía tan bien.

- ¡Cuanta seguridad en ti misma! ¿Crees que podrás superarme? – preguntó Thresh.

- Jugando al futbol, desde luego – bromeé. Thresh nos decía a menudo que era la oveja negra de la familia, no porque fuera gay ó músico, sino por ser un "mamarracho de futbolista"

Mi amigo fingió que le había dado en el corazón y luego soltó una risotada.

- Cuando uno deja de ocultarse detrás de esa bestia parda ocurren cosas asombrosas – Dijo, señalando mi chelo. Asentí. El sonrió – Bueno ahora no vayas a fingir modestia. Deberías oírme tocar a Mozart. Suena como los cánticos de los ángeles.

Ninguno de los dos ganó el concurso ese año. Fue Elizabeth. Y aunque me costó cuatro años más, al final también lo conseguí.

.

**Hora: 21:06 **

- Tengo veinte minutos antes de que a nuestro manager le dé un ataque, Joder.

La voz áspera de Glimmer Vega resuena en el vestíbulo desierto del hospital. Así que esta era la idea de Peeta: Glim Vega, la diosa de la música Indie y cantante solista de los Bikini. Con su habitual atuendo punk glam – esta noche es una minifalda burbuja, medias de red, botas altas de cuero negro y una camiseta de los Shooting Star, artísticamente rasgada, todo eso rematado con una chaqueta corta de pieles _vintage _y unas gafas negras a lo Jackie Onassis – destaca tanto en el vestíbulo como una avestruz en un gallinero. Está rodeada de gente: Johana y Sarah, Cato y Marvel, guitarra rítmica y bajo de los Shooting Star, respectivamente, además de un puñado de fans de Portland a los que reconozco vagamente. Con su pelo de color Magenta, Glimmer es como un sol, en torno al cual giran sus admiradores planetas. A un lado acariciándose el mentón, Peeta es como la luna. Madge, por su parte parece aterrada. Cómo si un grupo de marcianos acabara de invadir el edificio. O quizá sea porque mi amiga, adora a Glim Vega. Igual que Peeta, por cierto. Es una de las pocas cosas que tienen en común, aparte de mí.

-Acabaremos en quince minutos – promete Peeta, adentrándose en la galaxia de Glim

Ella se acerca

- Peeta, cariño – Le dice con suavidad - ¿Cómo lo llevas? – Y le da un fuerte abrazo, como si fueran grandes amigos, aunque acaban de conocerse.

Ayer mismo Peeta me decía que estaba muy nervioso pensando en el encuentro, pero ella se comporta como si fueran íntimos. Debe ser el poder de la fama. Mientras abraza a Peeta, todos los del vestíbulo los observan ávidamente, deseando que su propia pareja se encontrara en la UCI en estado grave, para así poder recibir el abrazo consolador de Glimmer, supongo.

¿La vieja Katniss sentiría celos también? **_SI._** Digo, ¿Es necesario que lo abrace?

Claro que si fuera la vieja Katniss, Glim Vega no estará en el vestíbulo de un hospital para colaborar con una estrategia que permita a Peeta verme en la UCI

- De acuerdo, chicos. Turno para el rock and roll. Peeta ¿Qué plan tienes? – pregunta Glim

- Tú eres el plan. Necesito que armes un buen escándalo. Ella se relame los labios carnosos

- Armar escándalos es una de mis actividades favoritas. ¿Qué me sugieres? ¿Soltar aullidos primitivos? ¿Romper una guitarra? Espera, no me he traído la guitarra, mierda.

- Canta algo – sugiere alguien

- ¿Qué tal el tema de _los Smiths , Girlfriend in a coma_? – propone otro

Peeta palidece al recibir esta súbita sacudida de realidad. Glim frunce el ceño con un gesto de severa censura. Todo el mundo se pone serio.

Madge carraspea.

- Ummm, no servirá de nada que Glim arme escándalo en el vestíbulo. Tenemos que subir a la UCI y entonces alguien debe gritar Glim Vega está aquí. Probablemente funcione. Si no es así, entonces que cante. Lo único que necesitamos es atraer a un par de enfermeras curiosas que hagan salir a la gruñona. Cuando esta abandone la UCI y nos vea a todos en el pasillo, estará demasiado alucinada para fijarse que Peeta se cuela dentro.

Glimmer la mira con ojo crítico. A Madge, con sus pantalones negros arrugados y su suéter poco favorecedor. Luego sonríe y toma el brazo de mi mejor amiga.

- Ese sí que es todo un plan, reina. Calienten motores chicos.

Me quedo atrás, mirando el desfile de fans que cruzan el vestíbulo rápidamente. El ruido de sus voces y de sus botas en el pasillo, pareciera amplificado por la urgencia y resuena en el los pasillos del hospital, dándole algo de vida. Una vez vi un documental, que trataba sobre residencias que permitían la visita de perros y gatos para animar a los ancianos moribundos. Quizá todos los hospitales deberían dejar entrar grupos de rockeros que reactiven los corazones desfallecidos de los pacientes.

Se detienen frente al ascensor y esperan que este lo bastante vacío para que quepan todos. Decido que quiero estar junto a mi cuerpo cuando Peeta consiga entrar a la UCI. ¿Sentiré algo cuando me toque? Mientras ellos esperan el ascensor, yo voy por las escaleras.

Pasé más de dos horas fuera de la Uci y las cosas han cambiado por aquí. En una cama próxima, que antes estaba vacía, ahora hay un hombre que tiene la mitad de la cara normal y la otra es un amasijo de sangre, llena de gasas y sutura, como si acabarán de volársela de un tiro. Hay muchos accidentes de caza por aquí. También se llevaron a un paciente que no pude decir si era hombre o mujer, dado que estaba envuelto en gasas y vendas; en su lugar han puesto a una mujer con collarín.

En cuanto a mí, me han quitado el respirador artificial. La asistente social le ha comentado a mis abuelos que ese, era un paso positivo. Me detengo para comprobar si me siento diferente, pero no noto nada, al menos físicamente, No he sentido nada, desde esta mañana en el coche. Ahora que respiro por mí misma, los aparatos no suenan mucho, así que las enfermeras acuden con menos frecuencia. La enfermera Ramírez, me echa un vistazo de tanto en tanto, pero tiene mucho trabajo con el hombre que tiene la mitad de la cara.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿No es esa Glim Vega? – oigo clamar a alguien del otro lado de las puertas dobles de la UCI. Jamás oí a ningún amigo de Peeta, hablar con esa terminología, apta para todo público.

- ¿Te refieres a Glim Vega de los Bikinis? ¿La Glim Vega que salió en las portadas de las últimas revistas? ¿Aquí en el hospital? – Esa era Madge, la reconozco. Parece una niña de seis años recitando de memoria, su papel para una obra de teatro de la escuela.

- ¡Si, créetelo! – Dice la voz de Glim – He venido a ofrecer rock & roll de apoyo a toda la gente de Portland! ¡GUAU!

Un par de enfermeras, que de seguro han escuchado ese nombre antes, levantan la vista con súbita curiosidad. Las oigo cuchichear, ansiosas por comprobar si realmente es Glim, o quizá solo se alegran por esa pequeña pausa en sus rutinas.

- ¡Y les voy a ofrecer una canción que es de mis favoritas: Eraser! – anuncia Glim. ¿Alguno quiere marcar el ritmo?

- Necesito baquetas – dice Johana - ¿Alguien tiene bolígrafos o algo similar?

Las enfermeras y camilleros se van acercando a las puertas de la UCI, presos de la curiosidad. Yo observo todo, como si se tratara de una película.

Estoy de pie junto a mi cama mirando fijamente las puertas, esperando que se abra expectante. No puedo esperar para que por allí ingrese Peeta.

Pienso en él, en lo tranquilizador que resulta su contacto y no puedo esperar para que acaricie mi nuca distraídamente o me sople en las manos frías. Y ya siento que podría derretirme.

Pero la distracción no engaña a todos.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? – salta la enfermera gruñona, y los demás la miran, olvidándose de Glim. Nadie intenta explicarle que ahí afuera hay una famosa cantante de rock. El encanto se ha roto. La tensión se convierte en decepción. La puerta no va a abrirse.

Glimmer no se da por vencida y empieza a cantar la letra de Eraser. Se escucha aún detrás de la doble puerta y suena bien, incluso a capella.

- Que alguien llame a seguridad – ordena la enfermera gruñona

-¡Peeta ve ya! – Grita Johana - ¡Es ahora o nunca!

- ¡Adelante! – Grita Madge - ¡Nosotros te cubrimos!

La puerta se abre y entran en tropel más de seis personas, Peeta, Johana, Marvel y otros a quienes no conozco y luego Madge. Afuera Glim sigue cantando como si estuviera en un concierto.

Peeta y Madge, tienen la expresión resuelta, casi feliz diría, sino fuera por las circunstancias. Me asombra su obstinación, sus reservas ocultas de entereza.

Quiero saltar y animarlos. Resulta difícil de creer, pero viendo a Peeta y a Madge en acción, casi me siento feliz yo también.

-¿Dónde está? – Exclama Peeta - ¿Dónde está Katniss?

- ¡En la esquina, junto al cuarto de suministros! – responde alguien. Pienso que es alguno de los chicos, pero no. Ha sido la enfermera Ramírez.

-¡Seguridad! ¡Deténganlo! ¡Deténganlo! – grita la enfermera gruñona. Ha visto a Peeta entre los invasores y ha enrojecido de ira.

Dos guardias de seguridad y dos camilleros entran corriendo.

- ¿Esa no era Glim Vega? – pregunta al tiempo que agarra a Marvel y lo empuja hacia la salida.

- Creo que sí – responde el otro, sujetando a Sarah

Madge me ha visto.

- ¡Peeta, está aquí! – chilla y se vuelve para mirarme. El grito se apaga en su garganta.- Está aquí – vuelve a repetir, pero esta vez su voz suena como un quejido.

Peeta esquiva a las enfermeras y corre junto a mi cama. Y entonces alarga el brazo para tocarme. Su mano está a punto de hacerlo. De pronto un torrente de recuerdos me invade. Recuerdo nuestro primer beso, después del concierto de Yo-Yo Ma, cuando no sabía cuánto ansiaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos hasta que el contacto fue inminente. No me había percatado de cuanto deseaba que me tocara hasta ahora, cuando casi puedo notarlo.

Casi. Pero de pronto dos guardias de seguridad, que no sé de donde han salido, sujetan a Peeta por los hombros y se lo llevan a rastras. Otro sujeta a Madge de un codo y la conduce afuera. Ella se deja llevar sin ofrecer resistencia.

Glim, que seguía cantando en el corredor, se interrumpe al ver a Peeta.

- Lo siento cariño – dice – Tengo que irme corriendo o no llegaré al concierto. O aun peor, acabarán arrastrándome – Y se aleja por el pasillo, seguida por un par de camilleros que suplican un autógrafo.

- ¡Llamen a la policía! ¡Que lo arresten! – grita la enfermera gruñona

- Nos los llevaremos a la oficina de seguridad. Es el protocolo - Responde un guardia

- Nosotros no podemos arrestarlo – dice el otro

- Alcanza con que se lo lleven de mi planta. – Carraspea y da la media vuelta.- Srta. Ramírez, espero que no haya ayudado a esos sinvergüenzas.

- Por supuesto que no – miente tan bien que su rostro no la delata

La gruñona le da una palmada.

- Muy bien. Se termino el espectáculo. Todos a trabajar.

Me voy en busca de Peeta y Madge, a los que conducen a los ascensores. Me meto con ellos en uno. Mi amiga parece aturdida, como si le hubiera apretado el botón e reiniciar y su sistema no hubiera arrancado.

Peeta aprieta los dientes con expresión amenazadora. No sé si está a punto de llorar o de darle un puñetazo a un guardia. Por su bien espero que lo primero. Por el mío, espero que lo segundo.

Ya en la planta baja los conducen a empujones hasta un corredor llenos de puertas que dan a despacho oscuros. Están a punto de entrar al único que tiene luz, cuando alguien pronuncia el nombre de Peeta.

- ¡Peeta! ¡Alto! ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Annie? – exclama Peeta

- ¿Annie? – musita Madge

- Disculpen ¿A dónde los llevan? – pregunta Annie a los guardias, aun corriendo hacia ellos.

- Lo siento, pero los han encontrado colándose en la UCI – explica uno

- Solo porque no nos dejaban entrar – alega Madge débilmente

Annie todavía lleva puesto el atuendo de enfermera, lo que es raro porque suele quitárselo, en cuanto acaba su turno. Su cabello luce grasiento, como si hiciera tiempo que no se lo lavara. Y sus mejillas, habitualmente rosadas, están de color beige.

- Disculpen. Soy enfermera titular en el Cedar Creek. Hice las prácticas aquí, así que si lo desean podemos ir a ver al Sr. Boggs y resolver este tema con él.

- ¿Quién es ese? – pregunta un guardia

- El director de asuntos internos. –Responde el otro, y se vuelve hacia Annie – No está. No son horas de oficina.

- Bueno, pero tengo el número de su casa – afirma, mostrando el móvil como si fuera un arma – No le hará ninguna gracia, que lo llame para contarle como trata su hospital a un joven que quiere visitar a su novia accidentada y en estado crítico. Ya saben que el director valora tanto la compasión como la eficiencia, y estas no son maneras de tratar al allegado de un paciente.

Annie se ha convertido en nuestra salvadora. Puedo notar un efímero suspiro en Peeta, mezcla de agradecimiento y alivio. Todo resto de expresión amenazante, como la del ascensor, se ha esfumado de su rostro. Madge solo la mira, como conteniendo la respiración.

- Solo cumplimos con nuestro trabajo, señora. Son órdenes.

- ¿Y qué le parece si les ahorro molestias y me ocupo yo de todo? La familia de la paciente se encuentra arriba, esperando a estos dos jóvenes, para que se reúnan con ellos. Si les surgen problemas, pueden decirle al Sr. Boggs, que se ponga en contacto conmigo.- Annie saca una tarjeta y se la extiende a los guardias.

Uno de ellos la mira y se la pasa al otro, que la mira y se encoge de hombros.

- Bueno, así nos ahorramos el papeleo – decide y suelta a Peeta, que parece desmoronarse – Lo siento muchacho – Le dice el guardia, sacudiéndoles el polvo de los hombros

– Espero que tu novia se recupere – murmura el otro y se alejan rápidamente por el pasillo

Madge solo había visto un par de veces a Annie, sin embargo se arroja en sus brazos.

- ¡Gracias! – murmura contra el cuello de una sorprendida Annie

Ella le devuelve el abrazo y le da unas palmaditas en los hombros. Se frota los ojos y luego suelta una risa enojada

- ¿Qué demonios pretendían? – pregunta

- Quiero ver a Katniss – afirma Peeta

Annie lo mira y se desinfla, como si fuera un globo al que acaban de pinchar. Alarga la mano y le acaricia la mejilla.

- Claro – Le dice y seca sus ojos con el dorso de la mano

- ¿Esta Ud. bien? – Le pregunta Madge

Annie pasa de largo la pregunta y prosigue hablando a Peeta

- intentaré que te dejen pasar.

Peeta asiente y se anima.

- ¿Crees que podrás? Hay una enfermera mayor que parece que la tiene tomada conmigo.

- Si es quien creo, da igual que la tenga tomada contigo o no. No depende de ella. Vamos a hablar con la abuela de Katniss y luego averiguaré quien está a cargo de quebrantar las normas aquí para que puedas ver a tu novia. Te necesita más que nunca.

Peeta la abraza con tanta fuerza, que le levanta los pies del suelo.

Annie al rescate. Al igual que rescató a Finnick, el mejor amigo de papá y colega de la banda, que en otro tiempo era un borracho y mujeriego empedernido. Cuando Annie y él llevaban unas semanas saliendo, ella le advirtió que sentara cabeza y dejara de beber, sino daría por terminada su relación. Papá decía que muchas chicas le habían dado el mismo ultimátum a Finnick para obligarlo a cambiar, y que todas se habían quedado llorando por el camino. Pero cuando Annie tomó su cepillo de dientes y se fue, diciéndole a Finnick que madurara de una vez, fue él quien se quedó llorando. Luego se secó las lágrimas, maduró, dejó de beber y abrazo la monogamia. Ocho años después, ahí están y con un bebé. Annie es así de increíble. Seguramente por eso se convirtió en la mejor amiga de mamá; era otra arpía, feminista dura y tierna a la vez. Y seguramente por eso es una de esas personas a las que papá más apreciaba, aunque ella detesta el punk y el béisbol le parece aburrido, todo lo contrario que él.

Y ahora ella está aquí. Annie la enfermera. Annie la que no acepta un NO por respuesta. Ella conseguirá que dejen entrar a Peeta en la UCI. Ella se ocupará de todo. ¡Hurra! Quiero gritar, ¡Annie está aquí!

Estoy tan entusiasmada, que tardo un poco en comprender lo que significa, pero la verdad me sacude como una descarga eléctrica.

Annie ha venido. Y si ella se encuentra aquí en este hospital, eso significa que no hay razón para que este en el suyo. La conozco lo suficiente para saber que jamás habría dejado allí sola a Prim. Aunque yo estuviera aquí, se habría quedado con ella. Estaba malherida y ella debía cuidarla. Era su paciente, su prioridad.

Reflexiono sobre todos los hechos. Que los abuelos y todo el resto de la familia estén aquí en Portland conmigo, y que hablen solo de mí y eviten mencionar a mamá, papá y Prim. Pienso en el rostro demacrado de Annie, despojado de toda alegría. Y pienso en lo último que le ha dicho a Peeta, que ahora lo necesito más que nunca.

Así es como me entero.

Prim también ha muerto.

**-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o**

**Hola. Disculpas por la demora, pero aquí al fin, el capítulo. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por alertas, reviews, favoritos.**

**Gracias Juliper22, Entdeckerin, Everllakglee4ever, ****Gpe 77, ****KoyukiBetts****, Anonybones. Y también a los que leen y no dejan comentarios.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-**

**Capitulo 8**

Mamá se puso de parto tres días antes de navidad, pero insistió en ir a hacer las compras navideñas.

- ¿No deberías acostarte, ó ir a la maternidad, o algo? – pregunte

Ella esbozó una mueca de dolor al notar una contracción.

- Aún no. Todavía no son tan fuertes y vienen a intervalos de veinte minutos. Cuando me tocó contigo, aún tuve tiempo de limpiar la casa de arriba abajo.

- Una limpieza de bienvenida, supongo – bromeé

- Exacto – dijo mamá y tomó aire varias veces – Vamos. Todavía falta bastante. Lo que sí, tomaremos el autobús para ir al centro comercial, no estoy para conducir.

- ¿No deberíamos llamar a papá?

Ella se echó a reír a carcajadas

- ¡No, por favor! Ya tengo bastante con dar a luz a este bebé, como para tener que ocuparme de otro más. Lo llamaremos cuando la explosión sea inminente, ¿Si? Prefiero que tú estés conmigo.

Así que dimos una vuelta por el centro comercial, parándonos cada pocos minutos, para que pudiera sentarse a respirar hondo varias veces y apretarme fuertemente la muñeca, dejándome sus uñas marcadas. Aún así fue una mañana extraña pero divertida y productiva. Un Jersey para la abuela, con un estampado de un ángel y un libro de Abraham Lincoln, para el abuelo; juguetes para el bebé y un par de botas de lluvia para mí. Por lo general esperábamos las rebajas para comprar esa clase de cosas, pero mamá dijo que ese año, estaríamos demasiado ocupados cambiando pañales.

- Ahora no es momento de ponernos ahorrativos, AY! Duele. Lo siento, Katniss. Tomemos un poco de tarta.

Fuimos a Marie Callender´s . Mamá pidió tarta de calabaza y crema de plátanos, yo de fresas. Cuando terminó, empujó el plato y anuncio que estaba lista para ir a ver a la partera.

Nunca me había dicho si yo debía ir o no. Pero a esa edad iba a todas partes con mis padres, así que supongo que se daba por sentado. Nos encontramos con papá hecho un manojo de nervios, en la maternidad. No se parecía en nada a un hospital. Era la planta baja de una casa, donde había camas y bañeras con Jacuzzi. Los aparatos médicos estaban discretamente disimulados.

La partera condujo a mamá al interior y papá me preguntó si también quería entrar. En ese momento ya se oía a mamá blasfemar.

- O puedo llamar a la abuela, para que venga por ti – añadió, e hizo una mueca, al oír el aluvión de palabrotas, que soltaba mamá.- Esto quizá tarde un buen rato.

Negué con la cabeza. Mamá me necesitaba. Hacía solo un rato, me lo había dicho ella misma. Me senté en uno de los sofás y tomé una revista con un calvo bebé de aspecto bobalicón en la portada. Papá entró en la habitación donde estaba la cama.

- ¡Música! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Música! – gritaba mamá.

La partera intentó tranquilizarla, diciéndole que pondría Enya, según ella, muy relajante, pero mamá no quería eso…

- ¡A la mierda con Enya! Melvins. Earth. ¡Rápido!

- Yo me encargo - intervino papá- y puso un Cd con la música más estridente y heavy que había oído en mi vida. En comparación las canciones punkis de papá, sonaban como nanas. Sin embargo, aquella música pareció calmar a mamá, que empezó a emitir unos sonidos graves y guturales. Yo permanecía en silencio. De vez en cuando, cuando mamá me llamaba, entraba corriendo a la habitación. Ella me miraba con el rostro cubierto de sudor.

- No te asustes – susurraba – Las mujeres podemos aguantar los mayores dolores. Ya lo descubrirás tú también.- Y volvía a gritar - ¡Joder!

Yo había visto un par de nacimientos en un programa de televisión, en los que las mujeres chillaban un buen rato, a veces soltaban palabrotas y los de la tele emitían pitidos para que no se oyeran, pero nunca tardaban más de media hora. Empecé a percatarme que aquello debía ser una grabación, cuando al cabo de tres horas, mamá y los Melvins, seguían aullando.

Finnick se pasó por allí.

Cuando entró y oyó aquel sonido infernal, se detuvo en seco. Todo el tema de los bebés le daba pánico. Había oído a mis padres hablar sobre Finnick y su incapacidad para madurar. Al parecer para él había sido una sorpresa mayúscula que mis padres me tuvieran, y ahora estaba alucinado, por su decisión de tener un segundo hijo. Ambos se habían sentido muy aliviados cuando Annie, volvió con él. "Por fin un adulto en su vida" había dicho mamá.

Finnick me miró pálido y sudoroso.

- Dios Katniss ¿Has oído tú esto? ¿He de oírlo yo?

Me encogí de hombros y se sentó a mi lado.

- Tengo gripe o algo así, pero tu padre me pidió que les trajera algo de comer. Y bueno, aquí estoy – dijo mostrándome una bolsa de McDonald's, que apestaba a frituras.

Mamá volvió a gritar.

- Debo irme, no quiero esparcir más gérmenes por aquí. – Mamá gritó más fuerte y Finnick se sobresaltó en su asiento.- ¿Seguro que quieres quedarte? Podrías venir conmigo. Annie se ha quedado para cuidarme.- Sonrió al mencionar su nombre – Puede cuidar de ti también – Se levantó para marcharse.

- De momento no hace falta. Mamá me necesita y papá parece aterrado.

-¿Ha vomitado ya? – Volvió a sentarse. Me reí, pensando que era un chiste, pero su expresión me dijo que era en serio. – Vomitó cuando naciste tú. Casi se desmaya ¿Sabes? No lo culpo. El pobre estaba hecho polvo y los médicos amenazaron con echarlo de allí… es más, dijeron que lo harían si no salías en media hora. Tu madre se encabronó más aún y empujó tanto que saliste a los cinco minutos.- Sonrió reclinándose en el sofá – Al menos, así lo cuentan ellos. Pero te diré una cosa: tu padre lloró como un jodido niño cuando naciste.

- Ya he oído esa parte –

-¿Qué parte? – pregunto papá agitado. Le arrebató la bolsa a su amigo - ¿McDonald´s, Finnick?

- La comida de los campeones.

- Bueno – dijo papá no muy convencido – Estoy muerto de hambre. Ahí dentro es todo muy duro. Tengo que recuperar fuerzas. Aunque sea con esto.

Finnick me guiño un ojo. Papá saco una hamburguesa y me ofreció otra. Rehusé con la cabeza. Papá empezaba a desenvolver la suya, cuando mamá lanzó un rugido y gritó que estaba, lista para empujar.

La partera se asomó por la puerta.

- Se acerca el momento, así que debería dejar la comida para luego.- Vuelva aquí

Finnick automáticamente salió disparado a la calle. Yo seguí a papá al dormitorio, donde mamá estaba sentada agitada como un perro enfermo.

- ¿Quiere mirar? – Preguntó la partera a papá, pero creo que le contestó su cara algo verdosa, y el hecho de que se colocó junto a mamá

- Será mejor que me quede aquí a un lado- dijo aferrando la mano de mamá, pero ella se desasió de un tirón.

A mí nadie me preguntó si quería mirar, pero yo me limité a colocarme al lado de la partera. Fue bastante asqueroso, lo admito. Mucha sangre. Y desde luego, nunca había visto esa parte de mi madre. Pero extrañamente me parecía normal estar ahí. La partera le decía a mamá que empujara y luego que parara, luego que volviera a empujar

- Vamos, bebé, vamos – canturreaba- ¡Ya está llegando! – la animaba. Mamá parecía deseosa de abofetearla.

La cabeza de Prim, salió mirando hacia el techo, así que fui yo lo primero que vio. No salió berreando como se ve en la tele, sino en silencio. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y me miraba directamente. Y siguió observándome mientras la partera le extraía la mucosidad de la nariz.

- Es una niña- anunció

Luego la puso sobre el vientre de mamá.

-¿Quiere cortar el cordón? – Le preguntó a papá

El negó con la cabeza, demasiado emocionado para hablar. O quizá con nauseas.

- Yo lo haré – anuncié

La partera mantuvo el cordón umbilical tirante para que yo cortara. Prim yacía inmóvil con los ojos muy abiertos, sin dejar de contemplarme.

Mamá siempre decía que muy en el fondo, Prim pensaba que yo era su madre, porque me había visto antes que a nadie y porque yo había cortado su cordón umbilical.

- Es como esas crías de ganso – bromeaba – Siguen al veterinario del zoo, en lugar de a la mamá ganso, porque es lo primero que ven al salir del cascarón.

Exageraba. Prim no creía que yo fuese su madre, pero había ciertas cosas que solo yo podía hacer. Cuando era bebé y dormía mal por las noches, solo se calmaba si le tocaba una nana con el chelo. Cuando empezó a interesarse por Harry Potter, sólo yo podía leerle un capítulo cada noche. Y cuando se hacía un rasguño en la rodilla o se daba un golpe en la cabeza, si yo andaba cerca, no dejaba de llorar hasta que le daba un beso mágico en la herida, tras lo cual se curaba milagrosamente.

Sé que ni todos los besos mágicos del mundo le habrían ayudado hoy, pero no sé de qué sería capaz por haber podido dárselo.

**Hora: 22:40**

Salgo corriendo.

Dejo a Peeta, Madge y Annie en el vestíbulo y atravieso corriendo el hospital. No me percato de a donde me dirigen mis piernas hasta que llego al ala de Pediatría. Recorro los pasillos rápidamente, dejando atrás habitaciones con niños que duermen inquietos, antes de que mañana, los operen de las amígdalas; la UCI neonatal, donde hay bebés pequeños como puños y mas intubados que yo; la unidad de oncología pediátrica… La busco, aunque sé que no voy a encontrarla. Aún así he de intentarlo.

Imagino su cabeza, con sus rubios rizos. Me encanta hundir la cara en sus rizos. Lo he hecho desde que era bebé. Sigo esperando el día en que me apartará de un manotazo y me dirá que la avergüenzo delante de los demás, igual que hace con papá cuando éste la anima con demasiada emoción en los partidos de béisbol. Pero por el momento no ha ocurrido. Siempre me ha permitido acceder a su cabeza. Hasta ahora. Porque ya no habrá más. Se ha terminado.

Me imagino haciéndolo por última vez y me veo llorando hasta que mis lágrimas alisan sus rizos rubios.

Prim no pasará de béisbol infantil a juvenil. No me pedirá ayuda para vestirse de tal o cual manera en su primera cita. No me pedirá ropa prestada, ni que le enseñe a maquillarse. No besará a un chico, ni hará el amor, ni se enamorará, ni se casará, ni tendrá hijos de cabellos rizados. Tengo solo diez años más que ella, pero creo haber disfrutado mucho más de la vida. Es injusto. Si uno de nosotras debía quedarse, si a uno debía concedérsele la oportunidad de vivir, era a ella.

Corro por el hospital como un animal acorralado. "¿Prim? – Llamo - ¿Dónde estás? ¡Vuelve conmigo!"

Pero no vuelve. Es inútil. Me rindo y regreso a la UCI arrastrando mis pies. Siento deseos de romper la doble puerta de la UCI, de destrozar el puesto de enfermeras. Quiero que todo desaparezca. Deseo irme. No quiero estar aquí. No quiero estar aquí. No quiero estar en este hospital. No quiero permanecer en esta especie de limbo, en el que veo y escucho todo y soy consciente de lo que siento sin sentirlo. No puedo gritar hasta que me duela la garganta, ni dar puñetazos a una ventana hasta que me sangre la mano, ni arrancarme el pelo a mechones hasta que el dolor de mi cuero cabelludo, me haga olvidar el del corazón.

Estoy mirándome a mí misma, a la Katniss "viva" que yace inerte en la cama de del hospital. Siento una oleada de furia. Me abofetearía el rostro sin vida si pudiera.

Pero en cambio lo que hago es sentarme en la silla y cerrar los ojos, deseando, esperando que todo desaparezca. Pero no puedo. No puedo concentrarme porque de repente hay mucho ruido.

Mis monitores pitan y dos enfermeras corren hacía mí.

-¡Presión sanguínea y oximetría cayendo! – grita una de ellas.

- ¡Tiene taquicardia! – Grita la otra - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

"Código azul, código azul en trauma" – resuena por los parlantes

Pronto aparece un médico ojeroso con cara de sueño frotándose los párpados. Aparta las sábanas de un tirón y me levanta la bata. Estoy desnuda de cintura para abajo, pero aquí nadie se fija en esas nimiedades. Me pone las manos sobre el estómago, que está hinchado y duro. Abre los ojos y luego los entorna.

- Abdomen endurecido – murmura – Hagamos una ecografía.

La enfermera Rodríguez, va hasta la habitación del fondo y vuelve con algo que parece una computadora portátil con un largo accesorio blanco acoplado. Me unta una especie de gelatina en el estómago y el médico me pasa el accesorio por el abdomen.

- Cielos. Lleno de líquido – declara - ¿La han operado esta tarde?

- Una esplenectomía – contesta la enfermera Ramírez.

- Podría ser un vaso sanguíneo sin cauterizar – aventura el médico – O una hemorragia lenta de intestino perforado. ¿Accidente de auto, verdad?

- Si, la han traído esta mañana en helicóptero.

El médico revisa mi gráfico.

- La ha operado la Dra. Paylor. Aun está de guardia. Llámela al quirófano por parlante. Tenemos que abrir y ver porque y por donde pierde antes que sea tarde. ¿Contusiones cerebrales y neumotórax? Pobre chica. Está hecha un desastre.

- Señorita Ramírez – dice la enfermera gruñona en tono severo – sus pacientes la esperan. Ahora hay que intubar a la señorita y llevarla a quirófano. ¡Vamos, no pierda más tiempo!

Las enfermeras se apuran en desconectarme de los monitores y quitarme los catéteres antes de meterme otro tubo por la garganta. Un par de camilleros, entran para trasladarme. Aún sigo desnuda de cintura para abajo cuando se apresuran a sacarme, pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta. Ramírez grita- ¡Esperen!- Y me tapa cuidadosamente con la bata del hospital. Luego me da tres golpecitos en la frente con los dedos, como una especie de código Morse. Acto seguido me llevan por el laberinto de pasillos, que conducen al quirófano, pero esta vez, no me sigo a mí misma, me quedo en la UCI.

Lentamente empiezo a verlo todo más claro, aunque no del todo. No se trata de que mi ansiedad haya hecho reventar un vaso para llenarme de líquido el estómago. Tampoco deseaba volver al quirófano. Pero Prim ha muerto. Mis padres han muerto. Esta mañana he salido con mi familia en el coche. Y ahora estoy aquí, mas sola que nunca. Tengo diecisiete años. Las cosas no debían ser así. No era así como se suponía que iba a ser mi vida.

Empiezo a pensar las cosas amargas que había logrado apartar de mi mente. ¿Cómo sería mi vida si me quedo? ¿Cómo me sentiría sintiéndome huérfana? ¿Cómo sería no volver a oler el tabaco de papá? ¿No volver a charlar con mamá, mientras fregamos los platos? ¿O no volver a leerle a Prim otro capítulo de Harry Potter? Cómo sería quedarme sin ellos.

No estoy segura de que este mundo siga siendo mi sitio. No estoy segura de querer despertarme.

.

Solo he estado en un funeral una vez en mi vida, y era el de alguien que apenas conocía.

Podría haber ido al de mi tía abuela Glo, cuando murió, pero en su testamento estableció claramente sus deseos. Nada de funeral tradicional ni de enterrarla en la tumba familiar. Quería que la incineraran y esparcieran sus cenizas en una sencilla ceremonia sagrada de los nativos americanos, en algún lugar de las montañas de sierra nevada. A la abuela le fastidió bastante, igual que la fastidiaba la tía Glo en general, porque la abuela decía que siempre intentaba llamar la atención sobre lo especial que era, incluso después de muerta. La cuestión es que terminó boicoteando la ceremonia de esparcir las cenizas y si ella no iba, no había razón para que fuésemos los demás.

Rué Hellman, mi amiga trombonista del campamento de verano, murió hace dos años, pero no me enteré hasta que regresé al campamento. Pocos de nosotros estábamos al corriente de que tenía un linfoma. Eso era lo más curioso del campamento de música: que intimabas mucho con la gente durante el verano, pero existía la regla tácita de no mantener el contacto durante el resto del año. Eran amistades de verano. En cualquier caso, se celebró un concierto en memoria de Rué, pero no fue un verdadero funeral.

Chaff, era uno de los amigos músicos de mis padres. Al contrario que papá y Finnick, quienes al hacerse mayores y crecer sus familias, habían pasado a ser menos aficionados, permaneció soltero y se mantuvo fiel a su primer amor: la música. Tocaba en tres bandas y era encargado de sonido de un club local, un arreglo perfecto porque una de sus bandas tocaba al menos una vez por semanas ahí, así que no tenía más que subirse al escenario de un salto, dejando a un colega en su lugar. Conocía a Chaff, desde que era pequeña, cuando iba a los conciertos de mis padres, y luego volví a conocerlo, por así decir, cuando Peeta y yo empezamos a salir.

Lo cierto es que una noche trabajando, ocupándose del sonido para una banda de Portland, se desplomó sobre la consola. Cuando llegó a la ambulancia, ya estaba muerto. Un aneurisma cerebral fulminante.

Su muerte causó gran revuelo en la ciudad. Era muy conocido. Un tipo directo, con personalidad fuerte y una maraña de rastas de chico blanco. Además era muy joven, tenía treinta y dos años. Todos nuestros conocidos pensaban ir al funeral, que iba a celebrarse en su ciudad natal, un lugar en medio de las montañas a dos horas de camino en coche. Mis padres y Peeta iban a asistir, así que no me sentía tan fuera de lugar al hacerlo, aunque para mí era el funeral de un desconocido, pensaba acompañarlos. Prim se quedaría con los abuelos.

Se formó un cortejo para viajar a la ciudad natal de Chaff. Íbamos apretujados en el coche de Finnick y Annie, que tenía un embarazo tan adelantado que no podía abrocharse el cinturón.

Todos se turnaban para contar historias divertidas sobre Chaff. Izquierdista declarado, había decidió protestar contra la guerra de Irak haciendo que un puñado de individuos se vistieran de mujer y se presentaran, en la oficina de reclutamiento local para alistarse. Ateo y cascarrabias, detestaba la comercialización de la navidad, así que anualmente organizaba una fiesta anti navidad en un club. En la fiesta, organizaba un concurso para ver que banda interpretaba una versión más distorsionada de un villancico. Contrariamente a lo que él mismo afirmaba de su persona, no encendía una hoguera con los regalos, los donaba a la caridad.

Mientras todos charlaban sobre Chaff, el ambiente se había tornado divertido, como si fuéramos a una fiesta y no a su funeral. Pero parecía lo correcto, como mantenernos fiel a su espíritu, que desbordaba energía.

Sin embargo el funeral fue todo lo contrario. Muy depresivo, quizá porque era una persona muy joven y sin ningún antecedente ó problema aparente, excepto tener mala suerte con sus arterias.

Se celebró en una iglesia, lo cual me pareció extraño, porque como dije antes, Chaff era un ateo confeso e intransigente, aunque eso podía entenderlo porque de no haber sido en una iglesia ¿Dónde sería un funeral? El problema fue el oficio religioso en sí. Era evidente que el pastor no había conocido a Chaff, así que se limitó a decir generalidades, como que era un hombre de buen corazón y que recibiría su "recompensa celestial".

Cómo si fuera poco, un tío suyo Boise, pidió la palabra (en vez de dejar que hablar a alguien que realmente lo conociera) y contó como él le había enseñado a andar en bicicleta a los seis años, como si eso hubiera sido un momento crucial en su vida. Concluyo afirmando que ya estaba al lado de Jesús. Mi madre enrojeció al oírlo, y temí que se parara y soltara alguna palabrota, pero no lo hizo. Nosotros íbamos a la iglesia algunas veces y mamá no tenía nada en contra de la religión, pero Chaff estaba totalmente en contra, y mamá era muy protectora con la gente que quería, hasta el punto de tomarse los insultos que les dirigían a ellos, como algo personal. Sus amigos a veces la llamaban "mamá osa". Prácticamente le salía humo por las orejas cuando la ceremonia terminó con una alegre versión de _Wind Beneath My Wings_, de Bette Midler

- Menos mal que Chaff está muerto, porque este funeral, lo hubiera sacado de quicio – comentó Finnick

Al salir de allí, decidimos no ir al almuerzo formal con su familia y fuimos a un restaurante.

- ¿Por qué la cancioncita que sonó al final? – Preguntó Peeta, tomándome la mano distraídamente para soplarme en ella, que era lo que siempre hacía para calentar mis dedos normalmente fríos - ¿Qué tenía de malo _Amazing Grace_? Sigue siendo lo tradicional…

- Pero no te hace vomitar – dijo Finnick – O mejor aún, _The Little birds_, de Bob Marley, esa si hubiera sido una canción digna de Chaff. Para celebrar lo buen tipo que fue.

- Tal vez porque ese funeral no pretendía celebrar su vida, sino repudiarla – gruño mamá – Ha sido como si volvieran a matarlo.

Papá poso una mano tranquilizadora sobre el puño apretado de mamá.

- Vamos, solo era una canción. – Dijo

- No era solo una canción – espetó ella, apartando la mano de papá bruscamente – Era lo que representaba esa farsa que han montado. Tú deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie.

Papá se encogió de hombros y sonrió con tristeza.

- Quizá sí. Pero no puedo enojarme con su familia. Imagino que el funeral fue su manera de reclamar a su hijo como propio.

- Que inocente eres – replicó mamá inflexible – Si lo que querían era reclamar a su hijo ¿Por qué no respetaron la vida que eligió? ¿Por qué nunca fueron a visitarlo? ¿Por qué no lo apoyaron como músico?

- No sabemos qué pensaban de todo eso. No seamos tan duros al juzgarlos. Ha de ser terrible enterrar a un hijo.

- No puedo creer que encima los disculpes – se enojó mamá

- No es eso. Solo digo que quizá dedujiste demasiadas cosas de una simple elección musical.

- ¡Y yo creo que tu confundes ser comprensivo, con ser tonto!

Papá hizo una mueca apenas visible, pero bastó para que Peeta, apretara mi mano y Finnick y Annie intercambiaran una mirada. Finnick intervino entonces, al rescate de papá.

- Para ti es diferente por los padres que tienes.- Señaló – Quiero decir, que también son tradicionales, pero siempre te han apoyado. Incluso en tu época más desbocada, siempre has sido un buen hijo y un buen padre. Nunca has faltado a las comidas familiares los domingos. ¿No?

Masa soltó una risotada, como si las palabras de Finnick, hubieran confirmado lo que ella dijo recién. Todos la miramos con clara expresión de censura, lo que la apaciguó un poco.

- Me, me he dejado llevar por la emoción – dijo

Y papá pareció entender que, por el momento, tendría que conformarse con esa disculpa. Volvió a tomar la mano de mamá y esta vez ella no la retiró. Hizo una pausa, antes de hablar.

- De cualquier forma, los funerales son como la propia muerte. Uno tiene sus deseos y sus planes, pero al final no puede controlarlos.

- Tonterías- se opuso Finnick – No tiene que ser así. Si das a conocer tus deseos a las personas adecuadas – se volvió hacia Annie y miró hacia su vientre -. Así que atención familia. En mi funeral está prohibido vestir de negro. Y en cuanto a música, quiero algo pop, de la vieja escuela, como por ejemplo Mr. T Experience – miró a Annie nuevamente - ¿entendido?

- Mr. T. Experience. Tomo nota.

- Gracias ¿Y tú que cariño?- Preguntó él.

- Que sea… P.S. _You Rock My World_, de los Eels – respondió Annie sin pensarlo dos veces- Y quiero un funeral de esos en que te entierran debajo de un árbol. Así la ceremonia se celebrará en medio de la naturaleza. Y quedan terminantemente prohibidas las flores. A ver digo, regálame todas las flores que quieras mientras esté viva, pero una vez muerta, prefiero que hagas un donativo a mi nombre a una ONG, como Médicos Sin Fronteras, por ejemplo.

- Veo que has pensado en todos los detalles – Dijo Peeta - ¿Es algo típico de las enfermeras?

Annie se encogió de hombros.

- Según Madge, significa que eres una persona profunda – intervine – Dice que el mundo se divide entre las personas que planean su funeral y las que no, y que las inteligentes y de temperamento artístico, pertenecen al primer grupo.

- Entonces, ¿en cuál estás tú? – preguntó Peeta

- Yo pediría el _Réquiem _de Mozart – contesté y me volví hacia mis padres – Tranquilos no tengo tendencias suicidas ni nada de eso.

-Por favor – dijo mamá, animándose mientras removía el café – Cuando era adolescente, imaginaba mi funeral con lujo de detalles. El vago de mi padre y todos sus amigos llorarían encima de mi ataúd, que sería rojo, claro y sonaría música de James Taylor

- Déjame adivinar – Dijo Annie - ¿La sensiblera _Fire and Rain_?

Mamá asintió y se echaron a reír. Todos nos contagiamos y a continuación nos destornillamos de risa y se nos saltaron las lágrimas. Y de repente estábamos llorando y luego reíamos. Reíamos y llorábamos.

- Bueno ¿y ahora qué? – Preguntó Peeta a mamá cuando nos serenamos - ¿Aún sonará el Sr. Taylor?

Mamá parpadeó varias veces, que es lo que hace cuando piensa una respuesta. Luego alargo la mano para acariciar la cara de papá, en una demostración de cariño en público, atípico en ella.

-Mi ideal sería que el tonto de mi marido con su corazón de oro y yo muriéramos simultáneamente y sin dolor a la edad de noventa y dos años. No sé muy bien como. Quizá de safari por África, porque en el futuro seremos millonarios ¡Hey es mi fantasía!-Río - Y entonces nos contagiaremos de una enfermedad exótica y una noche nos iremos a dormir tranquilamente y ya no nos despertaremos. Y nada de James Taylor. Será Katniss la que toque en nuestro funeral. Es decir, si la filarmónica de Nueva York nos la presta.

Papá se equivocaba. Es cierto que no puedes controlar como será tu funeral, pero a veces puedes elegir tu muerte. Ahora pienso en que el deseo de mamá se hizo realidad, en parte al menos: papá y ella murieron juntos, aunque yo no tocaré en su funeral. Es muy posible que su sepelio sea también el mío. Siento cierto consuelo al pensar que nos enterrarán a todos juntos, en familia, que nadie quedará atrás. Pero pienso que a mamá osa le enfurecería mucho el modo en que se están desarrollando los acontecimientos.

**-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o**

**¡Hola! Hasta acá el capítulo.**

**Me dio mucho en que pensar, a decir verdad. No es que piense morirme pronto, ni nada de eso, nunca había pensado en el hecho de planear mi funeral, pero tiene mucho sentido ¿no? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser igual? ¿Por qué no podemos elegir como queremos que sea? Creo que es cierto aquello que menciona la autora (a través de Finnick) de comunicarles tus deseos a las personas adecuadas. Creo que lo intentaré, al menos. Perdón ¡Me re-colgué! Hasta pronto.**

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman. **

**Preparen los pañuelos. Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o**

**Capitulo 9**

**Hora: 02:48**

He vuelto a la UCI. A mi cuerpo, quiero decir, porque yo he estado sentada aquí todo el tiempo, muy cansada para moverme. Ojalá pudiera dormir. O hubiera una especie de anestesia para mí o al menos me permitiera desconectarme del mundo. Dormir, para no sentir. Quiero estar como mi cuerpo, sin vida y que los demás hagan conmigo lo que quieran. No tengo fuerzas para tomar esta decisión. No quiero seguir así. Intento decirlo en voz alta "No quiero seguir así" miro a todos lados en la UCI, sintiéndome un poco ridícula. Los demás pacientes que hay aquí tampoco están contentos con su situación.

Mi cuerpo no ha estado afuera mucho tiempo. Apenas un par de horas de operación y un rato más en la sala de recuperación. No sé qué ha ocurrido y por primera vez no quiero saberlo. No me importa. Tampoco debería esforzarme tanto. Morir es fácil, lo difícil sería vivir. Vivir sin ellos.

Me conectaron de vuelta el respirador y una vez más tengo los ojos tapados con espadrapo. No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso los médicos tenían miedo de que me despertara y me horrorizara al ver la sangre? Cómo si esas cosas pudieran alterarme. No. Evidentemente lo que podía alterarme ya sucedió. La enfermera Ramírez y otra más, se acercan y revisan mis monitores. Enumeran un montón de cosas que ahora me suenan muy familiares: presión sanguínea, oximetría, respiraciones por minuto.

La enfermera Ramírez, parece una persona muy distinta a la que vi ayer por la tarde. No tiene maquillaje, lleva el pelo lacio y parece que fuera a dormirse parada. Seguramente su turno se terminará pronto. La echaré de menos, pero me alegro de que pueda alejarse de aquí. A mí también me gustaría hacerlo. Creo que lo haré. Creo que es solo cuestión de tiempo, de saber cómo dejarme ir.

Hace unos quince minutos más o menos que estoy en la cama y aparece Annie. Entra por la doble puerta de la UCI y se acerca al puesto de control, y habla con la enfermera gruñona. No oigo lo que le dice, pero percibo su tono, su educación, tranquilo, pero sin dejar margen para preguntas. Cuando se va mas tarde, percibo un cambio en el ambiente. Ahora es Annie, quien está al mando. Al principio la enfermera gruñona parece enojada, como si pensara "quien es esta para mangonearme". Pero luego parece resignarse y alza las manos en señal de rendición. Ha sido una noche muy movida. El turno casi ha terminado. ¿Para qué preocuparse más? Pronto yo, y mis ruidosos y problemáticos visitantes, seremos un problema de otra persona.

Annie regresa minutos después con mis abuelos. Se ha pasado todo el día trabajando y ahora se pasará aquí toda la noche. Sé que no duerme demasiado, ni en los días tranquilos. Mamá solía darle consejos para que el bebé durmiera toda la noche.

Me gustaría decirle que no hace falta. Me gustaría decirle que ya no hay por qué estar aquí. Todo está a punto de terminar. Ni bien descubra como.

No estoy segura quien tiene peor aspecto, si el abuelo o yo. Tiene las mejillas hundidas y los ojos inyectados en sangre. La abuela, por el contrario, es la misma de siempre. No se ven en ella indicios de cansancio o de llanto. Es como si el agotamiento no se atreviera a molestarla. Rápidamente se acerca a mi cama.

- Desde luego hoy nos has tenido en vilo a todos – dice con tono dicharachero – Tu madre siempre comentaba que eras una niña increíblemente muy buena y yo le decía. "Espera que crezca y llegue a la pubertad y ya verás". Pero estaba equivocada. Siempre has sido igual de buena. Nunca ningún problema. Nunca ningún motivo para temer nada, nunca grandes preocupaciones. Pero hoy te has resarcido con creces, ya lo creo.

- Tranquila – dice el abuelo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro

- Oh, solo bromeo. Katniss sabría apreciarlo. Tiene un gran sentido del humor, por seria que parezca a veces. Un malicioso sentido del humor.- Sonrió

Acerca una silla a la cama y empieza a peinarme con los dedos. Alguien me ha lavado la cabeza con agua, y aunque no ha quedado del todo limpio, tampoco está pegajoso de sangre. Me desenreda el flequillo. Siempre ando cortándomelo cuando vuelve a crecer. Ese es el cambio de look más radical que me permito. La abuela sigue desenredándolo, sacando el pelo de debajo de la almohada para cubrirme el pecho con él y ocultar parte de las vías y tubos que tengo conectados al cuerpo.

- Así mejor – dice - ¿Sabes?, he salido a dar un paseo y a que no adivinas lo que he visto. Un pájaro rojo. En Portland y en Febrero, nada menos. Que cosa tan rara. Creo que es Glo. Siempre te tuvo mucho cariño. Decía que le recordabas a tu padre, y a él lo adoraba. Cuando tu padre se hizo su primera cresta a lo mohicano, poco faltó para que le organizara una fiesta. Le encantaba que fuera rebelde, distinto. La pobre no tenía idea de que él no podía verla ni en pintura.

Una vez cuando tu padre tenía cinco años, vino a visitarnos con un abrigo de visón apolillado. Fue antes de que se convirtiera en defensora de los derechos animales. El abrigo despedía un olor fatal, a bolas de naftalina, como la ropa vieja que guardábamos en un baúl del desván y a tu padre le dio por llamarla tía baúl. Ella no se enteró nunca. Pero se alegraba de que él se hubiera rebelado contra nosotros o al menos eso creía ella y luego le pareció muy bien también, que tú te rebelaras, en tu caso con la música. Claro que traté de explicarle que no era así, pero no me hizo caso .Tenía sus propias ideas, como todos supongo.

La abuela sigue parloteando durante un rato más, transmitiéndome noticias de diversa índole. La he oído otras veces hilvanando comentarios durante horas mientras prepara comida o cuida de sus orquídeas. Y al escucharla ahora, me la imagino en su invernadero, donde incluso en invierno, también es cálido y húmedo, y huele a tierra mojada con un leve toque de estiércol. Recolecta a mano excrementos de vaca, "croquetas de vaca" lo llama ella, y los mezcla con abono para fabricar su propio fertilizante. El abuelo opina que debería patentar la receta y venderla, porque lo utiliza con sus orquídeas y siempre gana premios con ellas.

Intento meditar al son de su voz, dejarme llevar por su alegre charla. A veces he estado a punto de quedarme dormida mientras la escuchaba, sentada en una silla junto a la cocina ¿podría hacer lo mismo ahora? Me vendría muy bien dormir. Dormir sin soñar. He oído hablar sobre el sueño de los muertos. ¿Será así la muerte? ¿Cómo el sueño más agradable, cálido y profundo del mundo, un sueño sin fin? En ese caso, no me importaría. Si morir es así, de verdad no me preocuparía en absoluto.

Me sobresalto de pronto. El pánico destruye la calma que sentía escuchando a la abuela. Aún no tengo muy claros los detalles, pero sé que una vez que me comprometa plenamente a marcharme, me iré. Y aún no estoy preparada. Todavía no. No sé porque, pero todavía no. Y me da un poco de miedo pensar accidentalmente en ello, en que no me importaría sumirme en un sueño eterno y que suceda y sea irreversible.

Me pregunto si todos los moribundos tienen la oportunidad de elegir si se quedan o se van. No parece probable. Al fin y al cabo, el hospital está lleno de personas a las que inyectan sustancias químicas o someten a operaciones horribles para que puedan quedarse, pero algunas de ellas morirán de todas formas.

¿Lo decidieron mis padres? No creo que tuvieran tiempo de tomar una decisión tan trascendental, y me cuesta creer que lo hubieran hecho dejándome sola. ¿Y Prim? ¿Prim quería irse con papá y mamá? ¿Sabía que yo aun estaba aquí? Aunque lo supiera, no le reclamaría que hubiera elegido irse. Es pequeña. Me imagino que estaría asustada. De pronto me la imagino sola y, por primera vez en mi vida, espero que la abuela tenga razón sobre los ángeles. Rezo para que todos estuvieran demasiado ocupados consolando a Prim para preocuparse por mí.

¿Por qué no puede alguien decidir por mí? ¿Por qué no puedo tener un representante para morir?

.

La abuela se ha ido. Annie se ha ido. En la UCI reina la calma. Cierro los ojos y cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, el abuelo está a mi lado. Llora sin moverse, pero las lágrimas le resbalan a mares y le mojan la cara. Jamás había visto a nadie llorar así, en silencio pero a borbotones, como un grifo abierto. Las lágrimas caen sobre mi colcha y mi pelo recién peinado.

El abuelo no se seca la cara, ni se suena la nariz. Solo son las lágrimas cayendo sin más. Y cuando momentáneamente para, se inclina y me besa la frente. Luego se encamina a la puerta, pero se vuelve, como si hubiese recordado algo importante. Pone su boca a la altura de mi oído y susurra:

- Tranquila. Si quieres irte, no pasa nada. Todo el mundo quiere que te quedes. Y yo, más de lo que he deseado otra cosa en mi vida – se le quiebra la voz al final por la emoción, pero carraspea, respira hondo y continúa – Pero ese es MI deseo y comprendo que quizá no sea el tuyo y tengas motivos para querer otra cosa. Entenderé que decidas irte. No pasa nada si tienes que dejarnos y decides dejar de luchar. No te preocupes por nosotros.

Por primera vez me siento liberada. Siento que puedo respirar. Sé que el abuelo no podría tomar esta decisión por mí. No podría desconectarme el respirador, ni me daría una sobredosis de morfina, ni nada por el estilo. Pero es la primera vez que alguien reconoce lo mucho que he perdido. Sé que la asistente social les ha dicho que no debían alterarme, pero las palabras del abuelo reconociendo mi pérdida, el hecho de que me haya dado permiso para marcharme… es como un regalo.

Vuelve y se deja caer en la silla. Reina el silencio.

Tan absoluto es el silencio, que casi se pueden oír los sueños de los demás.

Tan absoluto que casi se me puede oír decirle al abuelo "gracias"

Cuando mamá tuvo a Prim, papá aún tocaba la batería en la banda de la facultad. Habían sacado un par de discos y habían salido de gira todos los veranos. No era una banda reconocida, pero tenía sus seguidores, sobre todo en el noroeste y en varias ciudades universitarias, desde aquí, hasta Chicago. Y, extrañamente, también tenían un club de fans en Japón. Recibían infinidad de cartas de adolescentes japoneses, rogándoles que fueran a tocar a su país, ofreciéndoles sus casas para dormir. Papá siempre decía que si al final decidían ir, también nos llevaría a mamá y a mí. Y nosotras incluso aprendimos unas cuantas palabras en japonés: _konichiwa, arigato_. Pero al final no resultó.

Cuando mamá anunció que estaba embarazada por segunda vez, el primer indicio de cambios fue cuando papá sacó el carnet de conducir al fin a la edad de treinta y tres años. Intentó que mamá le enseñara, pero mamá no tenía la paciencia suficiente. Mamá alegó que él era sensible a las críticas. Así que el abuelo se lo llevó por solitarias carreteras rurales, igual que había hecho con el resto de sus hijos, salvo que todos ellos aprendieron a conducir a los dieciséis.

Luego vino el cambio de vestuario, que no fue perceptible inmediatamente. No es que un día repentinamente dejara sus vaqueros negros ajustados y sus camisetas de bandas de rock para ponerse un traje. Él fue algo más sutil. Empezó cambiando sus camisetas por camisas floreadas de los años cincuenta que encontraba en las tiendas de beneficencia, hasta que se pusieron de moda y tuvo que comprarlas en las tiendas vintage, mucho más caras. Luego tiró los vaqueros a la basura, excepto unos levi´s azul oscuro, que se ponía los fines de semana. El resto de los días usaba pantalones de corte clásico. No obstante, el cambio más profundo se produjo varias semanas después de que naciera Prim, cuando renunció a su chaqueta de cuero, su preciada chaqueta de motorista con cinturón de piel de leopardo.

- ¡No lo dirás en serio! – Exclamó Finnick, cuando papá se la regaló – La tienes desde que eras adolescente. Incluso huele como tú.

Papá se encogió de hombros. Y fue a tomar en brazos a Prim, que chillaba en el moisés.

Unos meses más tarde, papá anunció que dejaba la banda. Mamá le pidió que no lo hiciera por ella. Le dijo que podía seguir tocando mientras no se fuera de gira, dejándola sola con Prim y conmigo. Papá le aseguró que no debía preocuparse, que no lo hacía por ella.

Todos los miembros de la banda aceptaron su decisión. Todos. Excepto Finick, que se lo tomó muy mal. Trató de convencerlo. Le prometió que solo tocarían en la ciudad, que no saldrían nunca de gira, que nunca pasarían la noche fuera.

Papá se negó a reconsiderar su decisión y por ello tuvo una gran pelea con Finnick, que estaba furioso porque dejara la banda, sobre todo cuando mamá le había dicho que podía seguir tocando. Papá le dijo que lo lamentaba, pero que la decisión era suya. Había presentado ya solicitud, para ingresar a la facultad. Quería ser profesor y dejar de perder el tiempo.

- Algún día lo entenderás – Le dijo

- ¡Lo entenderé una mierda! -contestó Finnick

Estuvo sin hablarle varios meses. Annie se pasaba por la casa de vez en cuando para intentar arreglar las cosas. A papá le explicaba que Finnick tenía que asimilarlo "dale tiempo", le decía y papá fingía que no le dolía la falta de comunicación de su amigo. Luego mamá y Annie se iban a la cocina a tomar café e intercambiaban miradas de complicidad que parecían decir "son como dos niños"

Al final Finnick, volvió a aparecer. No pidió disculpas a papá, al menos no de momento. Unos años más tarde, después de que naciera su hija, llamó a casa una noche y entre sollozos le dijo a papá "Ahora lo entiendo".

.

En cierta forma, al abuelo le molesto la metamorfosis de papá, tanto como a Finnick. Cualquiera podría pensar que le encantaría la nueva imagen de su hijo. Exteriormente los abuelos parecen anclados en el pasado, muy tradicionales. No tienen computadora, ni televisión por cable, no dicen palabrotas y se comportan de un modo tan característico, que te hace ser educados con ellos. Mamá que solía decir palabrotas como camionero, en presencia de los abuelos, no decía ni una. Era como si nadie quisiera decepcionarlos.

A la abuela le hizo gracia la transformación de mi padre

- De haber sabido que toda esa ropa se iba a poner de moda otra vez, hubiera guardado toda la del abuelo.- Comentó un domingo cuando fuimos a comer con papá y él se quitó su impermeable, dejando ver su cárdigan años cincuenta y su pantalón de gabardina.

- No es que esté de moda. Es el punk que está de moda, así que esta es la forma de tu hijo de volver a rebelarse – explicó mamá con una sonrisa - ¿De quién es el papá rebelde? ¿Es rebelde tu papi? – preguntó a Prim con voz infantil, y mi hermana gorjeo para confirmarlo.

- Desde luego no puede negarse, que se le ve más pulcro – señaló la abuela - ¿No crees? – preguntó al abuelo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-A mí siempre me parece bien. Igual que todos mis hijos y nietos – replicó, pero parecía apenado.

Esa misma tarde, salí con el abuelo para ayudarle a llevar leña. Tenía que partir algunos troncos, así que lo observé mientras lo hacía.

- Abuelo ¿No te gusta la ropa de papi? – pregunté

- El hacha se detuvo en el aire. Luego la depositó suavemente en el banco en que estaba yo sentada. Y él mismo se sentó a mi lado.

- Que va, me parece bien – contestó

- Pero parecías muy triste, cuando la abuela te lo preguntó – aseguré

Él meneo la cabeza

- No se te escapa una, ¿eh? Ni siquiera con diez años.

- Es difícil que se me escape cuando estas triste, porque pones cara de triste.

- No estoy triste. Tu padre parece feliz y creo que será un buen profesor. Los niños que lean "_El Gran Gatsby" _con él, serán muy afortunados. Es solo que echaré de menos la música.

- ¿La música? Pero si tú no vas a sus conciertos.

- Tengo mal el oído. Desde la guerra. El ruido me hace daño.

- Deberías ir y usar auriculares. Mamá me obliga a llevarlos. Los tapones siempre se caen.

- Quizá pruebe. Lo cierto es que siempre he escuchado la música de tu padre, aunque a un volumen bajo. Lo admito, no me gusta mucho la guitarra eléctrica. No es mi estilo. Pero admiro su música, especialmente las letras. Cuando él tenía tu edad, venía y me contaba unas historias maravillosas. Se sentaba en su pequeña mesa y las escribía. Después se las daba a tu abuela, para que se las pasara a máquina y luego la ilustraba con dibujos. Eran historias divertidas, sobre animales, pero reales e ingeniosas. Siempre me recordaban ese libro sobre la araña y el cerdo… ¿Cómo se llama?

_- ¿La telaraña de Carlota?_

- Si. Siempre pensé que tu padre sería escritor. Y en cierto modo siempre he tenido la sensación que lo era. La letra que le pone a su música es poesía. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste con atención lo que dice?

Negué con la cabeza muy avergonzada. Ni siquiera había prestado atención a que papá escribía letras de canciones. Él no cantaba, así que yo pensaba que las letras eran de su vocalista. Sin embargo, recordé que lo había visto cientos de veces, en la mesa de la cocina, con su guitarra y un cuaderno. Nunca lo había relacionado.

.

Aquella noche cuando volvimos a casa, me metí en mi cuarto con algunos discos de papá y el reproductor portátil, dispuesta a escuchar la letra de sus canciones.

Miré los créditos para ver cuáles eran las que él había escrito y luego transcribí las letras minuciosamente. Solo cuando las vi en mi cuaderno, comprendí lo que me dijo el abuelo: las canciones de papá, no eran simples versos, sino algo más. Había una en particular: _Esperando la venganza, _que escuché una y otra vez hasta memorizarla_. _Era del segundo álbum y era la única balada que tocó el grupo. Después de escucharla tantas veces, sin darme cuenta empecé a cantarla por lo bajo.

_Bueno ¿Esto qué es?_

_¿A que hemos llegado?_

_Y ¿Qué voy a hacer después?_

_Donde antes tus ojos tenían luz_

_Ahora ya no hay nada._

_Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo,_

_eso fue anoche_

_Bueno ¿Eso que ha sido?_

_¿Qué es ese ruido que oigo?_

_Es solo mi vida_

_Que pasa silbando junto a mi oído._

_Y cuando echo la vista atrás_

_Todo parece más pequeño que la vida._

_Igual que desde hace un tiempo,_

_desde anoche_

_Ahora me voy_

_Me iré de un momento a otro._

_Creo que te darás cuenta, _

_Creo que te preguntaras que ha fallado._

_No es que yo lo elija. Pero ya no me quedan fuerzas para luchar._

_Lo decidí hace mucho tiempo._

_Lo decidí anoche._

- ¿Qué estas cantando Kat? – me preguntó papá, un día que me pilló dándole serenata a Prim mientras la paseaba por la cocina, en un vano intento porque se durmiera.

- Tu canción – contesté con timidez, sintiéndome avergonzada por haber entrado en el territorio privado de mi padre. ¿Estaba mal cantar canciones de otras personas sin su permiso?

Pero papá parecía complacido.

- Mi Katniss, le está cantando _Esperando la venganza_ a mi Prim ¿Qué te parece? – se inclinó y me revolvió el cabello y a Prim le pellizcó un moflete – Bueno, no lo dejes por mi culpa. Sigue, sigue. Yo me ocuparé de esto- dijo, haciéndose cargo de la sillita en la que paseaba a Prim.

Me dio vergüenza cantar delante de él, así que solo balbuceé la canción, pero papá se unió a mí y ambos le cantamos la canción en voz baja a Prim, hasta que se durmió. Luego el se llevó un dedo a los labios y me indicó que lo acompañara al living.

- ¿Una partida de ajedrez? – Me preguntó. Llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de enseñarme, pero a mí me parecía muy difícil y aburrido

- ¿Y qué tal una de damas? – sugerí

- Hecho

Jugamos en silencio. Cuando le tocaba mover, lo miraba de reojo la camisa, tratando de recordar la imagen de él con el pelo oxigenado y su chaqueta de cuero.

- Papá –

- Hum

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Siempre

- ¿No te da pena no tocar mas con el grupo?

- Nanay – contestó

- ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Hablé con el abuelo

- Ah, ya veo

- ¿Se nota?

Asintió

- El abuelo cree que de alguna manera me presionó para que cambiara de vida.

- ¿Y eso es cierto?

- Supongo que indirectamente, sí. Siendo como es, enseñándome lo que es ser un buen padre.

- Pero tú eras un buen padre cuando tocabas en el grupo. El mejor padre. Yo no quiero que renuncies por mí – dije de pronto sintiendo un nudo en la garganta – Y tampoco creo que Prim lo querría.

El sonrió y me acarició la cabeza

- No he renunciado a nada. No se trata de elegir una cosa o la otra. La enseñanza o la música. Vaqueros o traje. La música siempre será parte de mi vida.

- Pero ¡Has dejado la banda! ¡Has renunciado a vestirte como punki!

Papá suspiró.

- No ha sido difícil. Esa parte de mi vida había terminado ya. Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo demasiado, a pesar de lo que puedan creer el abuelo y Finnick. A veces hay que elegir en la vida, y a veces la vida te elige a ti. ¿Lo entiendes?

Pensé en el chelo, en que a veces no entendía porque me había sentido atraída por él, en algunos días tenía la impresión de que el instrumento me había elegido a mí.

Asentí, sonreí y volví a centrarme en la partida.

- A ver si me ganas - Lo desafié.

**-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Ya queda poco… en dos o tres capítulos máximo tendremos el final. En el próximo, por fin se produce el reencuentro con Peeta. **

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o**

**Capitulo 10**

No puedo dejar de pensar en _Esperando la venganza_. Hace mucho que no la oigo, ni pienso en ella, pero después que se fue el abuelo, la he estado cantando para mí una y otra vez. Papá escribió su letra hace siglos, pero ahora tengo la sensación que fue ayer mismo. Cómo si lo hubiera escrito en el lugar en el que este. Cómo si en ella hubiera un mensaje secreto para mí. ¿Cómo, si no, explicar esos versos? "No es que yo lo elija, pero ya no me quedan fuerzas para luchar"

¿Qué significa? ¿Acaso son instrucciones? ¿Una pista de lo que decidirían mis padres por mí si pudieran? Intento pensarlo desde su punto de vista. Sé que ellos querrían estar conmigo, que volviéramos a estar todos juntos. Pero ¿Cómo saber realmente si eso ocurre con la gente que muere? Y si ocurre, ¿da igual que me muera ahora o en setenta años? ¿Que desearían para mi ahora? Enseguida viene a mí, la expresión cabreada de mamá. Se pondría furiosa de pensar siquiera en otra posibilidad que no fuera quedarme. Pero creo que papá… el entendería lo que es que las fuerzas te abandonen. Quizá entendería, igual que el abuelo, porque no puedo quedarme.

Canto la canción, como si fuera que en su letra hubiera instrucciones ocultas, un mapa de carreteras que señalan el lugar al que debería ir y como llegar hasta allí.

Tan concentrada estoy cantando y pensando que no me doy cuenta que Annie ha regresado a la UCI, hasta que la veo hablando con la enfermera gruñona, apenas reconozco su tono inflexible.

De haber prestado atención, tal vez habría advertido que está presionando para que dejen entrar a Peeta. Para que me visite. De haber prestado atención, tal vez habría conseguido irme de alguna manera, antes de que Annie, tuviera éxito, como siempre.

Hace unas horas quería verlo, pero ahora. Ahora ya no quiero ver a Peeta. Es decir, claro que quiero verlo, me muero de ganas de verlo. Pero si lo veo, perderé lo poco de paz, que me dio el abuelo con sus palabras. He de armarme de valor para hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Y Peeta, lo complicaría todo. Trato de levantarme para irme, pero desde que me han vuelto a operar, no me quedan fuerzas. Lo único que hago, con esfuerzo es permanecer sentada. No puedo huir. Solo ocultarme. Doblo las piernas, para subir las rodillas al pecho y cierro los ojos.

Escucho a la enfermera Ramírez hablando con Annie.

-Yo lo traeré – dice y por una vez, la enfermera gruñona no dice nada.

Oigo que habla con Peeta

- Ha sido una estupidez, lo que han hecho antes –

- Lo sé- dice él en un susurro ronco, igual que después de un concierto de mucho gritar – Estaba desesperado.

- No, estabas romántico – replica ella.

- He sido un idiota. Han dicho que mejoraba, que le habían desconectado el respirador, que empezaba a recobrar fuerzas. Pero lo único que logre con mi presencia, fue que empeorara. Dicen que el corazón se le paró en la mesa de operaciones.

- Y la reanimamos… Peeta, tiene el intestino perforado y segregaba bilis en el abdomen, y eso hacía que sus órganos no funcionaran correctamente. Ocurre muchas veces, y no ha sido culpa tuya, no tuvo nada que ver contigo. Hemos localizado el problema y ya está solucionado, y eso es lo que importa.

- Pero estaba mejor – susurra Peeta. Parece muy joven y vulnerable, igual que Prim cuando tenía una gripe – Y entonces aparecí yo, con todo mi estúpido numerito y casi se muere – La voz se le quiebra en un sollozo.

Eso me espabila como si me hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada encima. ¿Peeta cree que tiene la culpa de mi estado? ¡No! Eso es ilógico. Está muy equivocado.

- Y yo casi me quedo en Puerto Rico y me caso con un gordo cabrón. – Replica la enfermera – Pero no lo hice. Y ahora tengo una vida distinta."Casi" no significa nada. Tienes que pensar cuál es su situación ahora y ahora, está aquí – Y aparta la cortina que rodea mi cama – Ven.-

Hago un gran esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos. Peeta. Dios mío, incluso ahora está guapísimo. Tiene los párpados caídos por el cansancio. Le ha crecido la barba lo suficiente para que, si nos diéramos unos besos, me rascara la barbilla. Lleva su uniforme de camiseta, pantalones pitillo y converse, y el pañuelo del abuelo sobre los hombros.

Al verme palidece, como si yo fuera un horrible monstruo de la laguna negra. Tengo un aspecto horroroso, conectada al respirador, una docena de tubos que salen de mi cuerpo, y con el vendaje ensangrentado de la última operación. Pero casi al instante, Peeta suspira sonoramente y vuelve a ser el de siempre. Mira un lado y otro, como si se le hubiera caído algo y no encuentra lo que busca: mi mano.

- Joder, Kat, tienes las manos heladas – Se sienta en cuclillas, me toma la mano con cuidado de no mover los cables y tubos, y acerca la boca para soplar en ella – Tú y tus incorregibles manos – Siempre le asombra que, incluso en verano, incluso después del mas sudoroso encuentro, tenga las manos frías. Yo le digo que es mala circulación, pero él no lo cree, porque suelo tener los pies calientes. Dice que tengo manos biónicas y que por eso toco tan bien el chelo.

Lo observo mientras me calienta, como lo ha hecho antes miles de veces. Recuerdo la primera vez en el instituto, sentados en el césped, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Y la primera vez que lo hizo frente a mis padres. Estábamos todos sentados en el porche en Nochebuena, bebiendo sidra. Hacía un frío tremendo. Helaba. Peeta me tomó las manos, y sopló en ellas. Prim soltó una risita. Mis padres no dijeron anda, pero intercambiaron una rápida mirada de complicidad, y luego mamá nos sonrió con gesto apenado.

Me pregunto si haciendo un esfuerzo, podría sentir el contacto de su mano. Si me tumbara encima de mi cuerpo en la cama ahora ¿volveríamos a ser una sola cosa? ¿Lo notaría él entonces?

Y si alargara mi mano para tocarlo, ¿lo notaría él? ¿Me calentaría las manos que no puede ver?

Peeta me suelta y se acerca más para mirarme. Está tan cerca que casi puedo olerlo y me golpea el deseo de tocarlo. Es una necesidad básica, primitiva, tan apremiante, como imagino será el bebé respecto del pecho de su madre. Sin embargo, si nos tocáramos, comenzaría un nuevo tira y afloja, más doloroso aún que el tira y afloja silencioso que iniciamos hace unos meses.

Peeta susurra algo en voz baja. Repite una y otra vez: "Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor" Por fin se detiene y me mira.

- Por favor Katniss- implora – No me hagas escribir una canción.

Jamás había imaginado que me enamoraría así. Nunca fui de las típicas chicas que se enloquecen con las estrellas de rock o que fantasean casarse con Brad Pitt. Imaginaba vagamente que saldría con chicos (en la universidad, si las predicciones de Madge era ciertas), y luego me casaría. No era totalmente inmune a los encantos del sexo opuesto, pero no era de esas chicas romanticonas y bobas que se pasan el día en las nubes, soñando con enamorarse.

Ni siquiera mientras me enamoraba. - Con este amor intenso, desbocado y absorbente – era del todo consciente de lo que me estaba pasando en realidad. Cuando estaba con Peeta, al menos después de las primeras semanas incómodas, me sentía tan bien que no me molestaba en pensar en lo que me sucedía, en lo que nos sucedía a los dos. Sencillamente parecía algo de lo más normal, como meterse en un baño caliente de espuma. Eso no significa que no nos peleáramos. Discutíamos por un montón de cosas: porque él no era más gentil con Madge, porque yo no era sociable en los conciertos, por lo rápido que él conducía, porque yo acaparaba las mantas. También le reprochaba que no escribiera canciones sobre mí. Él se excusaba diciendo que no se le daban bien las canciones ñoñas de amor: "Si quieres una canción, tendrás que ponerme los cuernos ó algo así" decía, sabiendo que jamás iba a ocurrir.

No obstante, este pasado otoño, empezamos a pelearnos por algo distinto. Bueno, en realidad, no fue una pelea. No gritamos. Ni siquiera discutimos. Pero cierta tensión se instalo entre nosotros. Todo pareció empezar con la audición en Juilliard.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Los has dejado boquiabiertos? – Me preguntó cuando volví - ¿Van a darte una beca?

Yo tenía el presentimiento de que cuanto menos, iban a aceptarme. Antes incluso de contarle a la profesora Christie que uno de los examinadores había comentado aquello de "la campesina de Oregón" ; antes incluso de que ella se pusiera a hiperventilar, convencida de que era una promesa tácita de admisión.

Algo había ocurrido durante la audición, superé una barrera invisible y finalmente logre tocar todas las piezas, tal como las oía en mi cabeza, con un resultado que trascendía lo mental, lo físico, lo técnico y lo emocional, para fundirse en una sola cosa. Durante el viaje de vuelta, además, tuve una súbita visión de mí misma arrastrando el chelo, por las calles de Nueva York. Y fue como si supiera que iba a ocurrir. Esa certeza se instalo en mí, como un cálido secreto. No soy una persona que crea en premoniciones y tampoco tengo una confianza ilimitada en mí misma, así que me pareció que aquella "visión" era algo más que un simple deseo.

- Lo he hecho bien – contesté y, tal como lo decía, comprendí que le estaba mintiendo por primera vez, y que se trataba de algo distinto a mentir por omisión, como había hecho hasta entonces.

En primer lugar, no le había contado que había presentado una solicitud para ingresar en Juilliard, lo que me costó muchísimo. Más de lo que pueda parecer. Antes de enviar la grabación tuve que practicar muchísimo con la profesora para perfeccionar el concierto de Shotakóvich y las dos suites de Bach. Cuando Peeta me preguntaba porque tenía tanto trabajo, le daba excusas vagas, diciéndole que estaba aprendiendo piezas especialmente difíciles. Lo justificaba diciendo que técnicamente era verdad. Y luego la profesora lo dispuso todo para que pudiera grabar en la universidad, a fin de que el CD, tuviera buena calidad. Tuve que ir al estudio de grabación a las siete de la mañana un domingo, y la noche anterior fingí encontrarme mal y le dije a Peeta que era mejor que no se quedara a dormir. Y como con lo anterior, también tenía justificación. Realmente no me encontraba muy bien, estaba muy nerviosa. Así que no era del todo una mentira. Y además, pensé, no había que darle tanta importancia, ya que tampoco se lo había contado a Madge, así que no era nada especial.

Pero después de decirle que la audición había salido bien, tuve la clara sensación de estar metiéndome en arenas movedizas y que, si daba un paso más, no podría salir y seguiría hundiéndome hasta ahogarme. Así que respiré hondo, y volví a terreno firme.

- Bueno, no es del todo verdad – aclaré – Lo hice más que bien. Toqué mejor que en toda mi vida, como si estuviera poseída.

Su primera reacción fue una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Me hubiera gustado verlo – su mirada se ensombreció y sus labios se fruncieron - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste enseguida? – Preguntó - ¿Por qué no me llamaste después de la audición para presumir un poco?

- No lo sé

- Bueno, es una gran noticia – declaro, en un intento de disimular que se sentía dolido – Deberíamos celebrarlo.

- Bueno, vamos a celebrarlo – asentí con fingida alegría – Podemos ir a Portland Saturday. Ó cenar en los jardines japoneses y cenar en Beu Thai

Peeta torció el gesto.

- Imposible. Este finde semana tocamos en Olimpia y en Seattle. Unos bolos ¿recuerdas? Me gustaría que vinieras, pero no sé si eso sería una celebración para ti. Volveré el domingo a la tarde. Podemos encontrarnos en Portland Saturday por la noche si quieres - ofreció

- No puedo. Tengo que tocar con otros alumnos en casa de un profesor. ¿Y el fin de semana que viene?

Me miró apenado.

- Estaremos grabando por los dos próximos fines de semana, pero podemos ir a algún sitio entre semana. Por aquí. ¿Al restaurante mexicano?

- Claro. Al restaurante mexicano – acepté sin mostrar una gota de entusiasmo.

Dos minutos antes ni siquiera había pensado en celebrar, pero en ese momento me sentía deprimida y ofendida por haber sido relegada a una cena entre semana en el restaurante de siempre.

.

Cuando Peeta se graduó la primavera pasada en el instituto y se mudó de su casa paterna, a la casa del rock yo no esperaba que cambiaran mucho las cosas, porque seguiría viviendo cerca. Seguiríamos viéndonos a menudo. Me harían falta nuestras pequeñas sesiones en la sala de música, pero también era un alivio que nuestra relación dejara de estar bajo la lupa del instituto.

Sin embargo las cosas cambiaron, cuando se mudó y empezó a ir a la universidad, aunque no por las razones que había imaginado. A principios de otoño, justo cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la vida universitaria, los Shooting Star recibieron un gran impulso en su carrera. Un sello discográfico de Seattle les ofreció un contrato, y ahora estaban grabando en el estudio. También tenían que actuar en conciertos, para públicos cada vez más numerosos y casi todos los fines de semana.

Tenían tanto trabajo que Peeta había dejado la mitad de las asignaturas y solo asistía a clase a tiempo parcial, y si las cosas seguían marchando a ese ritmo, estaba pensando en dejar los estudios "No hay segundas oportunidades", alego.

Yo me alegraba sinceramente por él. Sabía que los Shooting Star eran algo especial, y no un grupo más de universitarios. No me habían importado las ausencias cada vez más seguidas de mi novio, sobre todo porque me había dejado muy claro, que al él si le importaban. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de que yo entrara a Juilliard lo cambio todo e hizo que empezara a importarme. Y no tenía sentido, porque en todo caso, no habría hecho más que igualar la situación, ya que a mí también me estaba ocurriendo algo importante.

- Iremos a Portland dentro de unas semanas ¿de acuerdo? – propuso – Cuando enciendan las luces de navidad.

- Bueno – acepte de malhumor

Peeta suspiro

- Todo se está complicando, ¿verdad?

- Si. Tenemos una agenda muy apretada.

- No me refería a eso – Dijo y me tomo la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos

- Ya lo sé – replique, pero se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pude seguir hablando.

.

Tratamos de hablar de ello para aliviar la tensión. Cómo tomándolo a la ligera. Hablar de ello, sin hablar de ello.

- ¿Sabes?, he leído por ahí que la universidad de Willamette tienen un buen programa musical – me dijo – Está en Salem, y según parece, el lugar se está poniendo de moda

-¿Y quién lo dice? ¿El rector? - objeté

- Johana encontró cosas interesantes en una tienda de ropa vintage de allí. Y ya sabes que en cuanto empiezan a abrir esa clase de tiendas, los fans de la música alternativa, no tardan en llegar.

- Si, pero olvidas que no soy fan de la música alternativa – le recordé – A propósito, creo que quizá los Shooting Star, deberían mudarse a Nueva York, por eso de que es la cuna de la música punk: Los Ramones, Blondie… – Dije como al pasar, era una actuación digna de un Oscar

- Eso fue hace mucho. Y aunque quisiera irme a Nueva York, el resto de la banda se negaría – Se miró los zapatos apenado y comprendí que la broma había llegado a su fin. Me dio un vuelco el estómago, pensando en el amargo plato que me temía que muy pronto iban a servirme.

Nunca fuimos de las parejas que hablan del futuro, del rumbo que toma la relación, pero cuando de pronto nos dimos cuenta que todo se había alterado tanto, evitamos hablar de cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir mas allá de unas pocas semanas, y eso hacía que las conversaciones se volvieran tensas e incómodas, como al principio de nuestra relación.

Una tarde de otoño vi un bonito vestido, estilo años treinta en la tienda donde papá se compra la ropa, y estuve a punto de señalárselo a Peeta y preguntarle si le parecía adecuado para la fiesta de graduación, pero no lo hice. De pronto recordé que el baile era en Junio, y que quizá para esa época, él estuviera de gira o quizá yo estuviera muy ocupada preparando mi ingreso en Juilliard.

Poco después, Peeta se quejaba del estado de su vieja guitarra y decía que quería comprarse una Gibson SG- vintage, y yo me ofrecí a obsequiarsela para su cumpleaños. Pero el dijo que esas guitarras costaban miles de dólares y que además su cumpleaños no era hasta Septiembre, y pronunció "Septiembre" como un juez que dictamina sentencia.

.

Hace unas pocas semanas acudimos a una fiesta de fin de año. Peeta se emborrachó y, al llegar la medianoche, me besó intensamente.

- Prométemelo. Prométeme que pasaremos juntos la Nochevieja del año que viene – me susurró al oído.

Quise explicarle que, aunque fuera a Juilliard, volvería a casa por Navidad y Año Nuevo, pero comprendí que no se trataba de eso. Así que se lo prometí, porque tenía tantas ganas como él que fuera cierto. Y lo besé también con tanta devoción, que parecía que quería fundir nuestros cuerpos a través de nuestros labios.

.

Volví a casa por la mañana y encontré a mi familia reunida con Finnick, Annie y el bebé. Papá preparaba el desayuno: revuelto de salmón ahumado con verduras, su especialidad.

Finnick meneo la cabeza cuando me vio

- Y pensar que parece que fuera ayer, cuando volvía a casa a las ocho tambaleándome. Y ahora mataría por poder dormir hasta las ocho.

- Yo ni siquiera conseguí quedarme despierta hasta las doce – dijo Annie, meciendo al bebé en su regazo – Y menos mal, porque esta señorita ha decidido empezar el año nuevo a las cinco y media.

- ¡Yo aguante despierta hasta las doce! – Chilló Prim – Vi como caía la bola en la tele a la media noche. Es en Nueva York ¿sabes? Si te vas a vivir allí ¿me llevaras para ver como cae?

- Claro, Prim – conteste fingiendo entusiasmo. La idea de irme a Nueva York, parecía cada vez más real, y aunque solía sentirme nerviosa e ilusionada, por muy contradictorios que fueran mis pensamientos, la imagen de Prim y yo juntas en la fiesta de Nochevieja, hizo que me sintiera indescriptiblemente sola.

Mamá me miró arqueando las cejas.

- Es Año Nuevo, así que no voy a decirte nada por llegar a esta hora, pero si estas con resaca, estas castigada.

- No, no lo es. Solo tome una cerveza. Es que estoy cansada.

Mamá me miró extrañada. Seguramente mis palabras no la habían convencido.

- ¿Solo cansada?¿Seguro? - Me agarró las muñecas y me giró hacia ella. Cuando vio mi expresión de tristeza, ladeo la cabeza, como preguntándome si me encontraba bien.

Me encogí de hombros y me mordí el labio. Mamá asintió. Me dio una taza de chocolate y me condujo a la mesa. Me sirvió un plato del revuelto que hizo papá y una gruesa rebanada de pan sin levadura, y aunque yo creía no tener hambre, de repente sentí un apetito voraz. Comí en silencio mientras ella no dejaba de observarme. Cuando todos terminaron, mamá envió a todos a la sala a ver el Desfile de Torneo de Rosas de cada Año Nuevo en la tele.

- Todo el mundo fuera – ordenó – Katniss y yo nos ocuparemos de lavar los platos.

Cuando todos se fueron, se volvió hacia mí y yo me desplomé sobre ella, llorando e incluso y dando rienda suelta a toda la tensión e incertidumbre de las últimas semanas. Ella permaneció de pie y en silencio, dejando que llorara. Cuando se me terminaron las lágrimas, me tendió el estropajo.

- Tú friegas, yo seco. Y hablaremos. Siempre lo encuentro muy relajante. Ya sabes el agua caliente, el jabón.

Tomó el paño para secar y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Y entonces le hablé de Peeta y de mí.

- Es como si hubiéramos vivido un año y medio perfecto, tan perfecto que ni siquiera pensé en el futuro. En que nos llevaría en direcciones opuestas.

La sonrisa de mamá era triste y comprensiva a la vez.

- Yo si lo pensé.

Me volví hacia ella. Miraba a través de la ventana, un par de gorriones que jugueteaban en un charco.

- Recuerdo el año pasado, cuando Peeta vino a casa en Nochebuena. Ya entonces le dije a tu padre que te habías enamorado demasiado pronto.

- Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Qué sabe una adolescente tonta sobre amor?

Mamá dejó de secar, lo que estaba secando.

- No es eso, sino justamente todo lo contrario. Lo tuyo con Peeta nunca me pareció el típico rollo de instituto – explicó – Nada que ver con el rollo de beber y tener sexo en el Chevy de alguien, que era lo que pasaba por relación en mi época de instituto. Ustedes parecían, y siguen pareciendo, profundamente enamorados – Suspiró – Pero los diecisiete es una edad muy inadecuada para enamorarse de verdad.

Eso me hizo sonreír y alivió un poco el nudo en mi estómago.

- Háblame de eso – pedí – Aunque si no fuéramos músicos los dos, podríamos ir juntos a la universidad y no pasaría nada.

- Eso es esquivar el bulto, Kat. Todas las relaciones son difíciles. Igual que en la música a veces tienes sinfonía y otras, cacofonía ¿Es necesario que te lo explique?- Negué con la cabeza

- No.

- Y a ver, fue la música la que los unió. Eso es lo que tu padre y yo siempre hemos pensado. Los dos estaban enamorados de la música y se enamoraron el uno del otro. También fue un poco así para nosotros. Aunque yo no tocaba ningún instrumento, pero escuchaba. Por suerte era un poco mayor que tú, cuando nos conocimos.

Nunca le había contado a mamá, lo que había dicho Peeta aquella noche, después del concierto de Yo-Yo Ma, al preguntarle porque me había elegido a mí. Efectivamente era así. La música nos había unido.

- Si, pero ahora siento que es la música la que nos separa.

- Tonterías – replicó de inmediato – La música no puede hacer eso. Es posible que la vida los lleve por caminos distintos. Pero los dos deben decidir cual van a tomar – Se volvió para mirarme – Peeta no estará intentando impedir que vayas a Juilliard ¿No?

- No. Igual que yo no intento conseguir que vaya a vivir a Nueva York. De todas formas sería ridículo. Puede que ni siquiera me acepten.

- Cierto. Pero de todas formas iras a alguna parte. Creo que eso está claro. Y lo mismo puede decirse de Peeta.

- Al menos él puede ir a alguna parte y seguir viviendo aquí

Mamá se encogió de hombros.

- Quizá. Por ahora.

Me cubrí la cara con las manos y sacudí al cabeza

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Me lamenté – Me siento atrapada en un tira y afloja

Mamá me miró haciendo una meuca de simpatía.

- No lo sé. Pero si sé que, si quieres quedarte para estar con él, yo te apoyaré, aunque quizá solo lo digo porque sé que no serás capaz de rechazar Juilliard si te aceptan. Pero lo comprendería si eligieras el amor, el amor de Peeta, por encima del amor a la música. En cualquier caso ganas. Y en cualquier caso pierdes. ¿Qué puedo decirte? El amor es una mala arpía.

Peeta y yo lo hablamos una vez más, después de ese día. Estábamos en la Casa del Rock, sentados en su futón. El improvisaba con la guitarra acústica.

- Puede que no me admitan – le dije – Puede que acabe estudiando aquí, contigo. Ojalá no me admitan para no tener que elegir.

- Porque si te admiten, la elección está hecha, ¿verdad?

Si. Iría. No tenía la menor intención de dejar de quererlo o de que terminemos, pero mamá tenía razón: no sería capaz de rechazar Juilliard.

El guardó silencio un rato, tocando la guitarra tan fuerte, que casi no lo oí cuando volvió a hablar.

- No quiero ser el que se niega a que te vayas. Si se tratara de mí, tú me dejarías ir.

- Ya lo he hecho. En cierto sentido ya te has ido a tu propio Juilliard – señalé

- Si – susurró -, pero aún sigo aquí, y continúo locamente enamorado de ti.

- Yo también – aseguré

Dejamos de hablar un buen rato, mientras tocaba una melodía que yo no conocía. Le pregunté que era.

- Lo llamo "El blues de la novia que se va a Juilliard dejando hecho polvo mi corazón punki" contestó, cantando el titulo con voz exageradamente gangosa. Luego me regalo una sonrisa tímida y tonta que a mi parecer procedía de su ser más auténtico-. Es broma

- Ah

- Mas o menos – añadió

**-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o**

**Hola. Ya queda poco… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya no queda mucho, dos capítulos y estamos en el final.**

**Quería adelantarles que después de terminar esta historia adaptaré la secuela: "Lo que fue de ella" **

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o**

**Capitulo 11**

Peeta se ha ido.

De repente me dijo que lo esperara, salió corriendo e informó a la enfermera Ramírez que había olvidado algo importante y que volvería en cuanto pudiera. Ya estaba en el pasillo cuando ella le contestó que estaba por terminar su turno. De hecho, fue tras él, pero no antes de informar a la sustituta de la vieja gruñona que "el joven de los pantalones ceñidos y el pelo revuelto" tenía permiso para verme cuando volviera.

Aunque no era necesario. Annie es quien manda aquí ahora. Es más, ha hecho desfilar toda la tropa por la UCI hoy toda la mañana. Después de los abuelos y de Peeta, han pasado la tía Kate, La tía Diane y el tío Greg y finalmente mis primos.

Annie va de un lado a otro con los ojos brillantes. De seguro tiene algo entre ceja y ceja, pero no sé si me manda este desfile de seres queridos para que me animen a continuar aquí, con mi existencia terrenal, o si simplemente los trae para que se despidan de mí.

Ahora le ha llegado el turno a Madge. Pobrecilla. Parece que hay dormido en un contenedor. Su pelo se ha revelado y se le han escapado varios mechones de la trenza enmarañada de siempre. Lleva una de esas prendas que ella llama "jerséis zurullos", unas masas uniformes de color verdoso, grisáceo o parduzco que le compra su madre. Al principio, me mira con los ojos entornados, como si yo despidiera un brillo cegador. Pero luego parece adaptarse a la luz y decide, que aunque parezca un zombi, aunque me salgan tubos por todos los orificios de mi cuerpo, aunque la fina colcha se haya manchado con sangre de las numerosas vendas que me cubren, sigo siendo Katniss y ella sigue siendo Madge. ¿Y qué es lo que más les gusta hacer a Katniss y Madge?

Hablar.

Se sienta en la silla junto a mi cama.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunta

No estoy muy segura. Me siento exhausta, pero al mismo tiempo, la visita de Peeta me ha dejado… no sé cómo. Alterada, impaciente. Despierta, definitivamente despierta. Aunque no pude notarlo cuando me toco, su sola presencia me ha revivido. Pero cuando empezaba a agradecer que estuviera a mi lado, de pronto se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo. Es algo que no pude comprender. Se pasó diez horas tratando de verme, y cuando por fin lo consiguió, se largó a los diez minutos, diciéndome que volvería. Pensandolo mejor, no me sorprende demasiado. Quizá lo asusté. Quizá no quiere enfrentarse con esto. Quizá no soy la única cobarde que hay por aquí. Al fin y al cabo somos más parecidos de lo que pensaba. Me la he pasado el día soñando con que venía a verme, y cuando por fin lo hizo, yo habría escapado de él, de haber tenido las fuerzas suficientes para ello.

- Bueno, no te imaginas la noche tan loca que hemos tenido. – dice Madge

Y a continuación, me lo cuenta todo. El ataque de histeria de su madre delante de mis familiares, que se mostraron muy comprensivos. Y la pelea que tuvo con ella delante del Rosendal Theather, el lugar donde Peeta tenía que actuar esta noche de soporte de los Bikinis, ante la mirada atónita de unos punkis y fans alternativos; Madge le gritó a su madre llorosa que se calmara y empezara a "actuar como una adulta", y luego se metió en el club con paso furioso, dejando a una escandalizada Sra. Undersee en la calle, y entonces su "público ocasional", tipos con cinturones de púas y el pelo fosforecescente, la aplaudió a rabiar.

También me habla de Peeta, de su resuelta decisión de entrar a verme, de cómo le echaron como a un perro, de mala manera y el pidió ayuda a sus amigos músicos, que no eran de ninguna manera los snobs disfrazados que ella imaginaba. Y añade que una estrella del rock bienintencionada vino al hospital por mí.

Por supuesto, estoy al corriente de todo o casi todo lo que me cuenta, pero ella no puede saberlo. Además, es como si repasara los acontecimientos del día para mí. Me gusta mucho que Madge me hable con naturalidad, igual que antes hizo la abuela, parloteando con sencillez, hilvanando unas cosas con otras, como si estuviéramos en el porche de mi casa bebiendo chocolate (o frapuccino helado con caramelo en el caso de Madge) y poniéndonos al día de las últimas novedades.

No sé si, una vez muerta, la persona recuerda cosas que ocurrieron en vida. Lo más lógico sería que no, que al morirse uno, estuviera como antes de nacer, es decir, en la ignorancia absoluta. Pero en mi caso al menos, los años anteriores a mi nacimiento no están del todo en blanco. De vez en cuando, mis padres me contaban alguna historia. Por ejemplo, sobre el día que papá pescó su primer salmón con el abuelo, o el increíble concierto que dieran los Dead Moon al que asistieron mis padres en su primera cita, y yo tenía una abrumadora sensación de deja vu. No porque hubiera oído la historia muchas veces antes, sino por haberla vivido. Me imagino sentada a la orilla del río, mientras papá saca un rojizo salmón del agua, aunque él solo tenía doce años entonces. O me parece oír cantar al público cuando Dead Moon toca It´s Ok en el X-Ray, aunque yo nunca he escuchado a los Dead Moon en vivo y el X-Ray Café lo cerraron antes de mi nacimiento. Pero a veces esos recuerdos me parecen tan reales, tan sumamente profundos y tan personales como si fueran míos.

Nunca lo he comentado, ni he hablado con nadie de esos "recuerdos". Ni siquiera con Madge ó con Peeta. Pero estoy segura que mamá habría dicho que estaba allí en forma de óvulo, en sus ovarios. Papá habría bromeado con que él y mamá me habían torturado con sus "batallitas" tantas veces que sin querer me habían lavado el cerebro. Y la abuela me habría dicho que quizá estaba allí realmente en forma de ángel, antes de elegir convertirme en hija de mis padres.

Sin embargo, ahora tengo mis dudas, además de esperanza. Porque cuando me vaya quiero recordar a Madge. Y quiero recordarla así: contándome historias divertidas, peleándose con la lunática de su madre, vitoreada por unos punkis, encontrando en su interior una fuerza que ni ella misma creía poseer.

Peeta es otra historia. Recordarlo sería como volver a perderlo, y no sé si podría soportarlo, después de haber perdido a los demás.

Madge ha llegado a la maniobra de diversión, cuando Glim Vega y una docena de punkis se presentaron en el hospital.

Me cuenta que antes de entrar en la UCI, tenía miedo de meterse en un lío, pero que, al irrumpir por fin en la sala, la sensación de adrenalina, de estar haciendo algo ilegal y peligroso, había sido muy estimulante. Y cuando el guardia la agarró por el brazo, no tuvo miedo.

- No dejaba de pensar: ¿Qué es lo peor que podría ocurrir? Que me metan a la cárcel. Que a mamá le dé un ataque. Que me castiguen un año entro sin salir. – Hace una pausa – Pero tal como están las cosas, eso no sería nada. Incluso ir a la cárcel y quedarme horas allí encerrada resultaría fácil comparado con perderte.

Sé que me dice esto para intentar mantenerme con vida. Seguramente no sé da cuenta de que, en un sentido extraño, su comentario me libera, igual que el permiso del abuelo. Sé que será horrible para Madge cuando yo muera, pero también pienso en lo que ha dicho, en que no tenía miedo, en que la cárcel resultaría fácil comparado con perderme. Y por eso sé que lo superará.

Perderme será doloroso para ella, no digo que no; será esa clase de dolor que no parecerá real al principio y que luego te quita la respiración. Y seguramente el resto del curso, será una tortura para ella, porque sentirá la compasión de todo el mundo, por la muerte de su mejor amiga, ahogándola hasta que no pueda soportarlo más, y también porque en realidad no tenemos otras amigas en el instituto. Pero lo superará. Seguirá adelante. Se irá de Oregón. Estudiará en la universidad. Hará nuevos amigos. Se enamorará. Será fotógrafa, de las que no tienen que ir nunca en helicóptero. Y apuesto todo lo que tengo, a que se convertirá en una persona más fuerte gracias a la pérdida de hoy. Tengo la sensación de que, después de pasar por algo como esto, uno se vuelve más o menos invencible.

Sé que ese pensamiento me convierte en una hipócrita. Si lo que digo es cierto ¿no debería quedarme? ¿Seguir al pie del cañón? Tal vez si hubiera tenido algo de práctica, si hubiera habido otras tragedias en mi vida, estaría más preparada para seguir adelante. No es que mi vida haya sido perfecta. Ha habido decepciones, y me he sentido tan sola, triste y frustrada y furiosa y toda esa mierda, como cualquier otra persona. Pero, no he tenido que sufrir por mis seres queridos. Nunca tuve oportunidad de volverme, más fuerte para afrontar lo que me toque si decido quedarme. Así que no lo haré.

Madge me cuenta que Annie la salvó de ir a la comisaría. A ella y a Peeta. Al describir la situación y como se ha hecho cargo de todo el hospital, puedo notar la admiración en su voz. Imagino a Madge y Annie haciéndose amigas, a pesar de que se lleven veinte años. Y me hace feliz imaginarlas tomando té o yendo juntas al cine, unidas aún por la cadena invisible de una familia que ya no existe.

Ahora enumera a todas las personas que están o han estado en el hospital durante el día, contándolas con los dedos:

- Tus abuelos, tías, tíos, y primos. Peeta y Glim Vega con su cortejo de frikis. Los compañeros de la banda de Peeta: Cato, Marvel, Joahana y Sara, su novia, que no se han movido de la sala de espera desde que los echaron de la UCI. La profesora Christie, que vino en su coche, pasó media noche aquí y luego se fue a dormir unas horas, ducharse y acudir a un compromiso por la mañana. Finnick y su pequeña hijita, que viene en camino ahora mismo porque la niña se despertó a las cinco de la madrugada; Finnick telefoneó para decir que no soportaba en la casa un minuto más. Y mamá. Y yo – concluye – Vaya. He perdido la cuenta. Pero igual, era un montón de gente. Y otros han llamado para venir, pero tu tía Diane, les ha pedido que esperaran porque todos los que estamos aquí ya causamos bastante alboroto.

Y creo que se refiere a Peeta y a mí.

Sabes, creo que has logrado tu cometido. Pero lleva delito que estés aquí solo para que Peeta y yo nos hagamos amigos. Ya te habíamos dicho que eso no iba a suceder.

Se interrumpe y sonríe. Luego hace un ruido extraño, algo que va entre tos y carraspeo que le he oído en otras ocasiones, siempre que tiene que armarse de valor para saltar desde las rocas a las refrescantes aguas del río. O cuando tiene que hablar en el frente de la clase, con un montón de ojos puestos en ella.

- Todo esto lo digo por algo – continua – Hay veinte personas en la sala de espera ahora mismo. Algunas están emparentadas contigo. Otras no. Pero ten por seguro que todas somos tu familia.

Se inclina y su pelo me roza la cara. Me besa en al frente

- Aun tienes una familia – susurra

…

El primero de Septiembre pasado, el día del trajo, organizamos una fiesta improvisada en casa. Para mi había sido un verano muy trajinado. Primero el campamento, y luego el refugio de la familia de la abuela en Massachusetts. Tenía la sensación de que apenas había visto a Peeta y Madge en todo el verano. Mis padres se lamentaban de que no habían estado con Annie, Finnick y la pequeña en varios meses.

- Finnick dice que ya ha dado sus primeros pasos – comentó papá aquella mañana. Estábamos todos sentados en la sala de estar delante del ventilador, tratando de no derretirnos. Una ola de calor asolaba Oregón. Eran las diez de la mañana y el termómetro ya pasaba de los treinta grados. Mamá miró el calendario.

- Ya tiene diez meses - ¿Cómo diablos ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido? – Nos miró a Prim y a mí - ¿Cómo es humanamente posible que tenga una hija que va a empezar el último curso del instituto? ¿Cómo mierda es posible que mi bebé vaya a empezar segundo curso?

- No soy un bebé – protestó Prim

- Lo siento niña, a menos que tengamos otro hijo, tú siempre serás mi bebé.

- ¿Otro? – preguntó papá, fingiendo alarma.

- Relájate, es broma… al menos en teoría. Ya veremos cómo me siento cuando Katniss se vaya a estudiar afuera.

- Voy a cumplir ocho años en Diciembre. Entonces seré una mujer – Les comunicó mi hermana

- ¡No me digas! – Me eché a reír y el jugo de naranja se me metió por la nariz.

- Eso me dijo Casey Carson – explicó Prim, apretando la mandíbula con expresión resuelta.

Mis padres y yo soltamos un gemido. Casey Carson era el mejor amigo de Prim; a todos nos caía muy bien y sus padres nos resultaban muy agradables, pero no entendíamos como, podían haberle puesto un nombre tan ridículo a su hijo.

- Bueno, si Casey Carson lo dice…. – comenté riendo, y mis padres también rieron.

- ¿Qué les hace tanta gracia? – se enojó Prim

- Nada, mujercita – dijo papá – Es el calor.

- ¿Podemos hacer hoy lo del aspersor? – pidió mi hermana

Papá le había prometido que luego, por la tarde, podría poner en marcha el aspersor y corretear por el jardín, a pesar de que el gobernador había pedido que ahorraran agua. Papá estaba cabreado. Decía que nosotros soportamos ocho meses de lluvias al año, en Oregón. Y que debían excluirnos de ahorrar agua en verano.

- Desde luego que sí, caramba – contestó - Puedes inundarlo todo si quieres.

Eso tranquilizó a Prim.

- Si el bebé puede andar, también podrá andar en el jardín con el aspersor. ¿Puede venir a jugar conmigo?

Mamá miró a papá.

- No es mala idea. Creo que Annie tiene libre el día de hoy.

- Podríamos hacer una barbacoa – sugirió papá –

Hoy es el día del trabajo, y encender la barbacoa ciertamente contará como trabajo.

- Y tenemos el congelador lleno de filetes de cuando tu padre decidió comprar medio buey – recordó mamá - ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Puedo invitar a Peeta? – pregunté inmediatamente

- Claro, hace tiempo que no vemos a tu chico por aquí.

- Si, ya lo sé. La banda empezó a despegar.

En aquella época me hacía muchísima ilusión. Una ilusión sincera y total. La abuela acababa de plantar la semilla de Juilliard en mí cabeza, que aun no había germinado, y de momento no había decidido presentar solicitud. Y mi relación con Peeta todavía no había empezado a cambiar.

- Siempre y cuando, la estrella se anime a soportar una humilde barbacoa con gente sosa como nosotros – bromeo papá

- Si puede soportar a una sosa rematada como yo, los podrá soportar a ustedes – ironicé – Creo que también llamaré a Madge.

- Cuantos más, mejor – asintió mamá – Lo convertiremos en un fiestón, como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¿Cuando los dinosaurios poblaban la tierra? – pregunto Prim

- ¡Exacto! – Exclamó papá.- Cuando los dinosaurios poblaban la tierra y tu madre y yo éramos jóvenes.

.

Se presentaron unas veinte personas. Finnick, Annie y la pequeña; Peeta, que se trajo a Marvel; Madge, que se trajo a una prima de Nueva Jersey que estaba de visita; y un puñado de amigos de mis padres a los que no veían desde hacía siglos. Papá sacó la vieja barbacoa del sótano y dedicó un buen rato a limpiarla. Asamos los filetes y, como estábamos en Oregón, también trozos de tofu y hamburguesas vegetarianas. Había sandía, que manteníamos fresca en un cubo con hielo, y una ensalada de hortalizas de la granja orgánica de uno de los amigos de mis padres. Mamá y yo, preparamos tres tartas de fresas silvestres que habíamos recogido Prim y yo. Bebimos Pepsi de botellas antiguas que papá había encontrado en una vieja tienda rural, y juro que sabían mejor que las de ahora.

Quizá fuera por el calor ó porque la fiesta se improvisó, o quizá porque todo es más sabroso a la parrilla, pero fue una de esas comidas que no se olvidan.

Cuando papá puso en marcha el aspersor para Prim y la pequeña, los demás decidimos participar también. Lo dejamos conectado un rato. Tanto que la hierba se encharcó, y yo pensé que el gobernador en persona vendría a reprendernos.

Peeta me hizo cosquillas y estuvimos rodando por la hierba y riendo. Hacía tanto calor que no me molesté en cambiarme, simplemente pasaba por el aspersor cuando me notaba sudada. Al final tenía el vestido empapado. Prim se había quitado el peinado y se había rebozado en barro. Papá dijo que parecía uno de los chicos de _El Señor de las Moscas._

Al caer la noche, la mayoría de la gente se fue a ver los fuegos artificiales de la universidad o el concierto de los Oswald Five 0, que tocaban en la ciudad. Unos cuantos de nosotros, entre ellos Peeta, Finnick y Annie, y Madge, se quedaron. Cuando refresco un poco, papá encendió una fogata en el jardín y asamos malvaviscos. Luego aparecieron los instrumentos musicales. Papá sacó la batería del sótano, Finnick la guitarra del coche, y Peeta la guitarra de repuesto que tenía en mi cuarto. Todos empezaron a improvisar juntos, cantando canciones de papá, de Peeta, de los Clash, de los Dead Moon. Prim bailoteaba por el césped, y las llamas doradas se reflejaban en su pelo rubio. Yo lo observaba todo con un cosquilleo en el estómago, pensando "Así es la felicidad"

En un momento dado, papá y Peeta dejaron de tocar y los escuché cuchicheando. Luego entraron en la casa, diciendo que iban por más cervezas. Pero cuando volvieron, traían mi chelo.

- Oh, no pienso dar un concierto – les dije

- Ni queremos que lo des – dijo papá – Queremos que toques con nosotros

- Ni hablar – protesté. En varias oportunidades, Peeta había intentado convencerme de que improvisara con él, pero siempre me había negado. Al final había empezado a bromear sobre la posibilidad de que tocáramos una guitarra y un chelo, imaginarios, haciendo dúo, y por supuesto, eso era lo único que yo estaba dispuesta a hacer.

-¿Por qué no Kat? – Me preguntó Madge - ¿Acaso te has vuelto una esnob de la música clásica?

- No es eso – aseguré – Es que esos dos estilos no casan

- ¿Y quién lo dice? – intervino mamá arqueando las cejas.

- Si, eso. Quien hubiese dicho que fueras una racista musical – bromeo Finnick

Antes de que Finnick pudiera acotar algo, Annie puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia mí.

- Cariño, por favor, toca – dijo, al tiempo que mecía a su hija para que se durmiera. – Ahora casi ya no tengo oportunidad de oírte tocar.

-Vamos, Kat – insistió Finnick – Que estamos en familia.

- Por supuesto – dijo Madge

Peeta me tomó la mano y me acarició la muñeca con los dedos.

- Hazlo por mí. De verdad que quiero tocar contigo. Solo una vez.

Estaba a punto de sacudir la cabeza para reafirmar que mi chelo no tenía sitio en el mundo del punk rock, y menos entre guitarras que improvisaban. Pero entonces mi madre me miró con una sonrisita de suficiencia, como desafiándome. Arrugué el ceño. Papá le dio golpecitos a la pipa, fingiendo despreocupación para que no me sintiera presionada. Cosa que obviamente no logró. Prim que seguía dando saltos – aunque no creo que tuviera que ver con que estuviese emocionada porque yo toque, sino mas bien porque quería más malvaviscos – Madge, Annie y Finnick me observaban como si fuera algo importante para ellos. Y Peeta… Peeta tenía una expresión entre admirada y orgullosa, como siempre que me oía tocar. Yo temía decepcionarlos, no poder integrarme con ellos, no tocar bien. Pero todos me observaban con tal intensidad, tan deseosos de que me uniera a ellos, de escucharme tocar con ellos, que acabé por admitir que hacerlo mal no era lo peor que pudiera pasar.

Así que toqué.

Y aunque cueste creerlo, el chelo no sonó tan mal con las guitarras. De hecho sonó increíblemente bien.

**-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Solo nos que el capítulo final. En el próximo, por fin sabremos que decidió Katniss.**

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o**

**Capitulo 12**

**Hora: 7:16**

Ya es de mañana. En los hospitales el amanecer es diferente, un revoltijo de sábanas, y gente que se refriega los ojos. En cierto sentido un hospital nunca duerme. Las luces nunca se apagan del todo y las enfermeras siempre están despiertas. Ahora se nota que el hospital se despereza.

Los médicos han vuelto, me abren los párpados, me apuntan con sus linternas y fruncen el ceño al garabatear anotaciones en mi gráfico, como si los hubiera decepcionado.

Ya no me importa. Estoy cansada de esto y muy pronto se habrá terminado. Ha vuelto la asistente social. Al juzgar por sus parpados pesados y el pelo revuelto, opino que una noche de sueño, no le ha servido de mucho. Lee mi gráfico y las enfermeras la ponen al tanto de mi ajetreada noche, lo que parece agotarla más aún. La enfermera de piel negra azulada también ha vuelto. Me saludó diciendo que se alegra muchísimo de verme, que pensó en mí anoche, esperando que siguiera aquí esta mañana. Luego a reparado en la mancha de sangre de mi colcha, chasqueó la lengua y ha ido por una limpia.

Después de que se fue Madge, no he tenido más visitas. Supongo que Annie, ya no tienen a nadie que quiera mandarme para que me convenza, o bien para que se despida de mí.

Me pregunto si este asunto de decidir algo es algo de lo que están conscientes todas las enfermeras. Desde luego la enfermera Ramírez, lo sabía. Creo que la que tengo ahora, también lo sabe, a juzgar por lo mucho que se ha alegrado de que haya sobrevivido a la noche. Y Annie, por el modo en que ha estado enviándome gente. Todas me caen muy bien. Espero que no se tomen mi decisión como algo personal.

Estoy tan cansada que apenas puedo parpadear. Es solo cuestión de tiempo, y una parte de mi se pregunta porque aplazo lo inevitable. Pero en realidad lo sé: estoy esperando que vuelva Peeta. Me parece una eternidad, pero seguramente no hace más de una hora que se ha ido. Y me ha pedido que lo espere, por lo tanto lo esperaré. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él.

…

Tengo los ojos cerrados, así que lo oigo antes de verlo. Oigo sus rápidas y roncas inhalaciones. Jadea como si acabara de correr un maratón. Luego huelo su sudor, un limpio olor a almizcle que yo embotellaría como perfume. Abro los ojos. Peeta ha cerrado los suyos; sus párpados están enrojecidos e hinchados. Eso me revela lo que ha estado haciendo. ¿Por eso se ha ido? ¿Para llorar sin que lo viera?

Mas que sentarse, de desploma en la silla, como un montón de ropa amontonada en el suelo al final de una larga jornada. Se cubre la cara con las manos y respira hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse. Al cabo de unos instantes, deja caer las manos en el regazo. Entonces comienza a hablar.

- Escucha – dice con una voz que suena como una metralla

Abro los ojos bien abiertos. Me siento lo más erguida posible. Y escucho.

- **Quédate**- tras esa única palabra, se le quiebra la voz, pero traga saliva y continua.- **No hay palabras para lo que te ha ocurrido. No hay nada positivo. Pero tienes algo por lo que vivir. Y no estoy hablando de mí. Es… no sé. Quizá esté diciendo idioteces. Sé que estoy conmocionado. Aún no he asimilado lo que le ha ocurrido a tu familia, tus padres, Prim**… - Al pronunciar el nombre de mi hermana, la voz se le quiebra y las lágrimas le corren libres por las mejillas.

Y yo pienso "Te quiero".

Respira hondo para serenarse nuevamente y enseguida continúa:

- **Lo único que se me ocurre es lo jodido que sería que tu vida terminara aquí, ahora. Quiero decir que tu vida se ha jodido de todas formas, para siempre. Y no soy tan estúpido como para pensar que yo puedo arreglarlo, porque nadie puede. Pero no consigo hacerme a la idea de que no vas a envejecer, ni a tener hijos, de que no irás a Juilliard, ni llegarás a dar conciertos de chelo ante el gran público, para hacer que se estremezcan igual que yo cada vez que te veo sostener el arco, cada vez que me sonríes.**

"**Si te quedas, haré lo que quieras. Dejare la banda, me iré contigo a Nueva York. Pero si necesitas que me aleje de ti, lo hare. He hablado con Johana, y dice que quizá volver a tu antigua vida, sea demasiado doloroso para ti, que quizá te resultaría más fácil borrarnos a todos. Y eso sería una mierda, pero lo aceptaría. Me siento capacitado para perderte de esa forma, si no te pierdo hoy. Prometo que te dejaré marchar. Pero has de quedarte."**

Finalmente, se deja llevar y sus sollozos son como puños golpeando la carne viva.

Cierro los ojos. Me tapo los oídos. No quiero verlo. No quiero oírlo. Ya tome mi decisión.

Pero entonces ya no oigo a Peeta, sino un gemido grave que en un instante emprende el vuelo y se convierte en un sonido dulce. Es el chelo. Peeta ha puesto unos auriculares en las orejas de mi cuerpo sin vida, y ha colocado un IPod sobre mi pecho. Se disculpa diciendo que ya sabe que no es mi pieza favorita, pero que no ha podido conseguir nada mejor. Sube el volumen y oigo la música flotando en el aire de la mañana. Luego toma mi mano.

Es Yo-Yo Ma tocando el _Andante con poco e moto rubato. _Las graves notas del piano suenan como una advertencia antes de que entre el chelo, como un corazón desgarrado. Y entonces estalla algo en mi interior.

Estoy sentada a la mesa, desayunando con mi familia, bebiendo chocolate, riendo del bigote que le ha dejado el suyo a Prim. Fuera hay una tormenta de nieve.

Estoy de visita en un cementerio. Tres sepulturas bajo un árbol en una colina con vistas al río.

Estoy tumbada con Peeta, la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, en la orilla arenosa del río.

La gente dice la palabra huérfana, y me doy cuenta que están hablando de mí.

Camino por las calles de Nueva York con Madge y los rascacielos proyectan su sombra sobre nosotras.

Tengo a Prim sentada en mis rodillas y le hago cosquillas, y ella ríe tanto que se cae al suelo

Estoy sentada con mi chelo, el que mis padres me regalaron después de mi primer concierto. Acaricio la madera y las clavijas, que el tiempo y el roce han pulido. Tengo el arco apoyado en las cuerdas. Me miro la mano, deseando que empiece a tocar.

Me miro la mano, la que sujeta Peeta.

Yo-Yo Ma, sigue tocando, y es como si el piano y el chelo se introdujeran en mi cuerpo igual que el suero y las transfusiones de sangre. Y por mi mente pasan rápidamente recuerdos de mi vida tal como era y destellos de la vida como podría ser a partir de ahora. Me siento incapaz de asimilarlos todos, pero siguen acudiendo, chocando entre sí, hasta que no puedo soportarlo. Ya no puedo seguir tal como estoy un segundo más.

Percibo un destello cegado, un dolor que me traspasa en un instante desgarrador, un grito silencioso que surge de mi cuerpo destrozado. Por primera vez, noto el indescriptible dolor que me abrumaría si me quedara.

Pero también nota la mano de Peeta. No la percibo, la siento de verdad. Ya no estoy acurrucada en la silla. Me encuentro tumbada en la cama del hospital y he vuelto a unirme a mi cuerpo.

Peeta llora y yo también lloro por dentro, porque por fin siento las cosas. No solo el dolor físico, sino también la pena, el dolor por todo lo que he perdido, y es tan profundo y devastador que dejará en mí un cráter que nunca podré llenar.

Pero también siento todo lo que tengo en la vida, que incluye lo que he perdido y todas las incógnitas de lo que pueda depararme el futuro. Y es demasiado angustioso. Las emociones se acumulan unas sobre otras, amenazando con desgarrarme el pecho. La única manera de sobrevivir a ellas es concentrarme en la mano de Peeta aferrada a la mía.

De repente, necesito sujetar su mano más de lo que he necesitado nunca cualquier otra cosa. No solo que él me la sujete, sino sujetársela yo a él. Concentro todas las fuerzas que me quedan en mi mano derecha. Estoy débil y resulta muy duro. Es lo más duro que tendré que hacer en la vida Trato de hacer acopio de de todo el amor que he sentido, de toda la fuerza que me han transmitido los abuelos y Madge y las enfermeras y Annie. Apelo a los ánimos que me darían mamá, papá y Prim si pudieran. Apelo a mis propias fuerzas, dirigiéndolas como un rayo láser hacia los dedos y la palma de mi mano derecha. Imagino mi mano acariciando el pelo de Prim, sujetando el arco sobre las cuerdas del chelo, entrelazando los dedos con Peeta.

Y entonces aprieto.

Vuelvo a caer rendida, agotada, sin saber muy bien si acabo de hacer lo que creo. O si significa algo. Si se ha notado. Si importa.

Noto entonces que Peeta me aprieta la mano con más fuerza, y es como si sujetara todo mi cuerpo. Cómo si pudiera levantarme de esa cama. Y luego oigo se exclamación ahogada, seguida por su voz.

Es la primera vez que hoy lo oigo de verdad.

- ¿Katniss? – pregunta.

FIN

**-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o**

**Y hemos llegado al final. (Snif, snif)**

**Quise subirlo hoy así no tiene que esperar hasta el miércoles, día en que empezaré a subir la segunda parte. Y en parte también para disculparme por la otra historia que va a quedar de momento en stand by.**

**Agradezco a todos los que leen dejen mensajes o no, por el apoyo a la historia que como vengo aclarando no es mía. Es solo una adaptación. El original se llama "Si decido quedarme" y es de Gayle Forman. **

**Perdón si me he dejado llevar y he resaltado en negrita las palabras de Peeta, pero me parece una hermosa declaración de amor, tan sublime, tan desinteresada que todas las veces que lahe leído termino llorando como si fuera la primera vez.**

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos. Y espero encontrarlos leyendo la segunda parte.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Gayle Forman y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**La segunda parte de esta historia, la pueden leer en "Lo que fue de ellos". Aquí el adelanto:**

Han pasado tres años del fatídico accidente. Tres años desde que Katniss se alejó definitivamente Peeta. Ahora viviendo en costas opuestas, ella triunfa como concertista y él como estrella de rock. El destino hará que vuelvan a reunirse por una noche, en Nueva York. Recorriendo la ciudad, regresaran al pasado y hablaran del futuro. Vida, esperanzas, sueños y lo más importante de todo: AMOR. ¿Podrán reavivar la flama del suyo?

Las espero!


End file.
